


love is a series of organized chaos

by smolwoozi (littlenoona)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual Sex, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, mentions of a choke kink, poly!twice, samoyeon, sana in a collar, the most self indulgent thing i think i have ever written???, this is a MESS and ur welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenoona/pseuds/smolwoozi
Summary: the one where two is company but three is a partyornayeon, momo, and sana share a small townhouse and make out often





	1. milky

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! this is my polyamory fic that i have definitely been working on for a few months! don't worry, there'll be a bangtan one coming soon! there should be daily updates :)

Momo is nestled comfortably in between Nayeon and Sana. She feels perfectly tiny and cozy. A small smile crosses her lips. She stares at the ceiling for a moment, letting the dark, silent warmth of the room wash over her body. Outside, she can hear the occasional sounds of traffic, quiet conversations, and the usual buzz that surrounded their neighborhood at all hours of the night. Their arrangement is an unorthodox one to be sure, one borne out of drunk, midnight confessions, dark closets, and wandering hands, but it is one that she is absolutely, positively happy with. The dynamic is different but they’re all happy; it’s safe, it’s consensual, and they’re _together_ , which is the most important thing.

 

Momo shifts slightly as she gets comfortable again, silently laughing when Nayeon whines and pulls her close, hitching a bare thigh up around her waist. She kisses Nayeon’s little nose and giggles softly when Sana noses at the back of her neck, pressing little butterfly soft kisses to the skin there. Everything about her is soft and gentle. Momo shifts and sighs against Nayeon, rocking back against Sana in an attempt to bring her in closer. Sana shivers and pulls the blankets over them all, resting her soft, warm cheek against Momo’s bare shoulder. Momo laughs silently, turning her face to glance at Sana’s still sleeping form.

 

She’s surrounded by people she loves more than anything in this whole entire world and she’s happier than she ever conceived possible. Momo sighs, silent into the dark, peaceful stillness of the bedroom. She reaches for Sana’s hand to give it a slight squeeze before letting go, eyes slipping shut for a moment.

 

She can feel Sana’s bare breasts pressing against her back, small and supple and warm, and she simply wriggles against her body. They’re a nice, gentle handful, but still slight enough that Sana can more or less get away without wearing a bra if the shirt is loose enough and it isn’t super cold outside or in the studio. She’s self conscious about her nipples, which Momo doesn’t understand, because they’re pretty and light and adorable and always, always make Sana produce the most gorgeous sounds if they’re toyed with the right way. Momo would rather Sana walk around naked constantly, but she grudgingly accepts the fact that Sana does need to wear clothes for the sake of decency and propriety. Sana, still half asleep, simply tightens her grasp around her waist and whines, hugging Momo’s naked frame to her own nude form softly.

 

Nayeon’s full, supple breast cushions Momo’s cheek when she rests against it. She kisses the swell of it softly, somehow still awake despite their Netflix marathon earlier that evening, their promotions earlier in the day, and dance practice.

 

She’s been trying to sleep, but it’s hard. Her mind is always whirling, always moving, always going non-stop, hundreds of miles per hour, regardless of the time. She hates it; it makes her anxious and feel ill at ease, but she knows that if she just doesn’t think about it, she’ll be alright, she’ll be fine, and the uncomfortable tension will go away if she just focuses on something (or someone) else.

 

Nayeon’s body has always offered comfort to Momo. She’s supple, svelte, and warm all over, tender in the best way. She’s amazing, and she never ceases to make Momo feel much, much better. Momo noses at her chest for a time, pressing open mouthed, small, gentle kisses to the delicate, warm skin. Doing this simply leads to pressing chaste, simple, open mouthed kisses to Nayeon’s hard nipple too, mouth soon closing around to suckle slowly, tongue laving over the small nub lovingly.

 

(They all began sleeping naked together some time ago. Momo can’t remember exactly why, but she’s not complaining. In any event, any clothes that are worn to bed are eventually shed and tossed on the floor. They’re a very tactile trio, and at this point it simply makes sense to just be naked while they’re in bed, unless it’s really cold or they’re ill.)

 

Objectively, Momo has to admit that Nayeon is more of an ass girl. It really isn’t her fault and Momo supposes it can’t be helped, anyway. Momo has got a pretty nice one herself and Nayeon spends a great deal of time reminding her of the fact, which Momo has always appreciated. She’s _so_ body positive, and always reminds them that she loves them and their bodies very much. And Sana, who is simply slender by nature, also receives compliments on her cute little booty, and Nayeon has been known, from time to time, to snuggle up with it and press little kisses to the warm globes, even if they aren’t as full as Momo’s or Nayeon’s.

 

Sana is a little bit of both—she likes tits and asses as much as anyone could—she’s partial to them both, and will lavish either of them with a great deal of attention. Not that Momo is complaining, because she loves the attention and has been known to let Sana worship her body for hours on end just for the sensation of having her close, orgasm in sight or not.

 

But Momo?

 

Momo _loves_ breasts. (In particular, her girlfriends'.) She likes that they’re soft and gentle and warm and comforting. She likes the pillowy softness, the way they press together in push up bras, the slight roundness and swell as they press against shirts. She likes how they bounce, how perky and light they are. She can spend days waxing lyrical about them. One of her favorite things is how they feel when she suckles on a warm nipple. It is positively the best feeling in the world, nosing at the skin, lapping around the breast... and the moaning that ensues from both her partners only serves to enable this behavior.

 

Nayeon has noticed, and will simply cradle her head and let her more or less nurse silently, carding her fingers through her hair and murmuring soft nothings. It’s the best. Sometimes it happens casually, with Momo and Nayeon cuddling on the couch and Momo just happening to nuzzle at her chest, and other times, Nayeon is the one who initiates it, and who is Momo to say no? Sana will let her fondle and suckle at her breasts too, but not as often; she’s sensitive, and has been known to come quickly from just having the nubs stimulated for a few minutes, and she’s so, so tender and soft that she likes coming with permission, edging, teasing, the whole nine yards. So, sometimes Momo will make her come like that anyway, just to see her squirm and whine softly. However, this shouldn’t fool anyone—Sana can dish it just as well as she can take it.

 

Nayeon shifts with a soft moan, finally roused as her eyes open slightly, half lidded. Nayeon’s hand finds itself in Momo’s loose hair, guiding her to her breast properly.

 

“There you go, baby,” she murmurs softly, brushing her hair back as Momo continues to lap and suckle at her hard nipple. She laughs softly, ticklish, but her laugh soon ends in a moan when Momo bites down softly, rubbing the nipple between her teeth. Sana remains more or less asleep until Momo moves again against her body. When she wakes up, she simply watches them for a time, sliding a hand up and down Momo’s soft rib cage and hips, squeezing in the indentation of her waist.

 

“Having fun? Bet you’re dripping,” Sana murmurs with a soft, lilting sigh, kissing Momo’s temple. Momo’s answer was a muffled moan and spreading her legs slightly, a quiet shift. “Huh? Such a good girl.”

 

The tips of Sana’s slim fingers skim gently over Momo’s inner thighs and she whimpers, cheeks pink as she squirms slightly. Sana’s response is a soft laugh, musical despite how quiet and muted it seems in the heavy darkness of their bedroom. She leans in and up to kiss Nayeon, who in turn cups her cheeks, eyes closing as the kiss deepens slowly. Momo is squished and nestled between their bodies, nose pressed into the heavy fullness of Nayeon’s right breast. Momo is content here as Sana and Nayeon exchange quiet, sweet nothings, kissing one another gently and without any rush at all. Her eyes are slipping shut when Sana slowly, without warning, introduces a finger into her weeping hole. Momo cries out, surprised, and moans, rocking her hips back and seeking her fingers earnestly.

 

“What’s the matter, baby? Hm? You’re making a mess,” Sana whispers into the shell of Momo’s ear, pumping her finger at a slow, tortuous pace. “You’re so wet, honey. If you wanted help, why didn’t you just ask?” Momo can barely manage a reply; Nayeon pulls her back to her breast and sighs, giggling softly. “Are you going to be a good girl?”

 

Momo nods and whines, spreading her legs to give Sana more access. Nayeon is content to let Momo suckle and nurse at her, brushing her hands through Momo’s hair and gently caressing her own breasts, squeezing at the flesh and rubbing her nail lightly over the nipple.

 

Sana leans back up to kiss Nayeon again, this time deeper, hungrier, a little sloppy and definitely good, if Nayeon’s soft moans are any indication. Sana’s thumb rubs soft, slow circles over Momo’s hardening clit, pressing down every so often to increase the friction. It’s maddening, and Momo is more or less now gagged on Nayeon’s breasts—not that she’s complaining. Momo simply has to take it, deal with Sana gently increasing the pace and pressure of her fingers, and try to ignore the pressure building in her tummy. If she comes without asking, especially with Nayeon, she can expect a spanking, and not the good kind that ends with her squirting and crying because she can’t stop coming, but rather, the one that involved the paddle and chastity for a whole week. Though... the prospect isn’t _entirely_ terrible. Sana usually ends up caving in first and takes her off chastity and usually gives her pretty mind blowing orgasms.

 

“You’re so tight,” Sana murmurs softly, pulling away from Nayeon to press kisses to Momo’s neck and shoulders, humming softly. The wet squish of her fingers only serves to make Momo’s cheeks flush and a small whine to bubble up in he throat. “Bet you’ve been thinking about this all day, huh? Prancing around in your short little skirt and crop top, rubbing up against Nayeonnie and me, almost making us bend you over during the livestream.”

 

“She probably would have liked that,” Nayeon sighs, pulling Momo’s hair to move her to her left breast. The sheen on her right is obscene, glossy and shining with spit. Momo moans around Nayeon’s brown nipple, cheeks even more flushed than before.

 

“Would you? You’re practically gushing,” Sana accuses, fingers now relentlessly pounding at Momo. She hadn’t realized that Sana had entered a third until she curled them up inside her, pressing against a bundle of nerves that had her going weak. “We’re going to have to change the sheets.” Her tone holds no real malice—she’s amused, giggling softly against her neck. “My pretty baby, exposed out there for the world to see.”

 

“They’d be so jealous, wouldn’t they?” Nayeon’s tone is soft and quiet as Momo ruts against Sana’s hand and nurses at her breast with all she’s got. “Huh? We’re the only ones who get to see our pretty baby like this. Are you gonna come? Be a good girl for me and come, baby. You know you wanna.” And Momo does, she wants to come so badly and it feels so amazing, Sana is kissing at her neck and fucking her with her slender fingers and she can’t help but to make a fucking mess on them, coming suddenly and tensing as her orgasm washes over her. She hiccups and whines, moaning into the warm, dark valley between Nayeon’s breasts.

 

Sana kisses her first, whispers against her lips that she’s the best, sweetest girl, that she was so good for them, took it so well, and that she’s so proud of her, her baby, her princess. Momo is sleepy and drunk off the praise and the fact that she came. Her mind, loud, busy, buzzing with excitement, finds itself slowly succumbing to sleep, resting against the crook of Sana's neck as she yawns softly.

 

Nayeon crawls out of bed to grab a washcloth to clean her up with, and does so with a sated, happy smile, meeting Sana’s eyes as Momo nuzzles into her neck and finally falls asleep. She kisses Momo’s cheek before joining them, wrapping herself around her back and body and brushing her hair back and out of her face. Sana meets her eyes and smiles, and Nayeon can’t help but smile too.

 


	2. honey sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ii - hurt/comfort

  
Nayeon stretches as she stands in front of the kettle, squinting a little. The water is taking forever and a day to boil, and it's driving her positively insane. She crosses her arms over her chest as her phone buzzes dully on the counter. It's just the notifications from the group chat, and it makes her smile. Dahyun and Chae are playfully arguing about where they should go for their weekly brunch, Jeongyeon tells them to settle, and Tzuyu insists that, as the baby and, arguably, the cutest maknae to debut in about two years, she should get first pick. Jihyo and Mina are curiously silent, probably still asleep.

Personally, Nayeon wants pancakes. She loves the sticky sweet flavor of the syrup they're drenched in and the way Sana tries to feed Momo and Momo struggles but eventually relents. But she knows that pancakes aren't the most popular option, and that Sana has been dreadfully homesick, so they might not go for pancakes at all, and depending on how she's feeling, they might just stay indoors, period. And that’s fine with her. She’s happy with anything, as long as she can spend time with Sana and Momo.

"Nayeon! I can't find my socks," Momo whines from their bedroom. Nayeon frowns and laughs as she walks down the quiet, dimly lit hall to their bedroom. Momo is sitting on the floor in front of her sock drawer, making a face. "Help?"

"It's hot outside. You could probably wear sandals," Nayeon says as she sits next to her, laughing. "And you can just use one of mine or Sana's. Your socks are probably in the wash."

"You're probably right," Momo says as she adjusts the hem of her shirt. She frowns for a moment, then glances at Nayeon. "Speaking of Sana, is she... _you know?_ "

"I think so. Maybe. Definitely better than yesterday?"

Sana, with her soft, sensitive nature, found herself missing her home more often than not. She had lived in South Korea for quite some time, and had not returned home for all those years. Not for lack of trying, time, or funds. It just never seemed like the right time. They were always so busy, always on the move, and she could more or less repress her homesickness for a time. Still, it always crept up on her, and squeezed at her painfully at the worst times.

Momo dealt with her homesickness by calling her family often, immersing herself in her culture, and dancing when she felt especially sad. Sana, on the other hand, dealt with it by simply ignoring it and willing it out of existence.

"She's been in the bathroom for, like, an _hour_. I think she's crying but she won't let me in," Momo whispers quietly. Nayeon's shoulders slump as she looks down, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"I'll go try. Why don't you text the girls and tell them we'll go to that hole in the wall place she likes? The one with the extra spicy bibimbap?"

Momo nods, kissing her chastely before Nayeon gets up and heads to the bathroom across the hall, knocking gently on the wooden door.

"Sana?"

"I'm not done!" Her tone isn't exactly snappy, but she's not exactly happy, either. She sounds annoyed, but Nayeon knows better than to take it personally. Her voice is thick, and Nayeon can definitely confirm she was crying. "Stop rushing me!"

"I'm not trying to—it's Nayeon, honey. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Sana is silent for a moment before unlocking the door, cheeks blotchy. Her eyes are red, swollen, and she's trembling. Sana reaches up to wipe her face quickly, a mumbled apology leaving her lips. Nayeon tuts at her as she shuts the door behind her with her foot, pulling her into a hug. Sana crumples against her, hiccuping quietly into her shoulder. 

"Hey, hey, it's alright baby," Nayeon whispers softly into her soft brown hair, cupping the back of her head. She kisses her temple, shushing her gently. "What's wrong?"

"I don't—it isn't—I love you and Momo and I just— _my home_ —"

"I know, I know," she says comfortingly, rocking their bodies back and forth as she rubs her back. "I know, baby. I know."

"I'm _happy_ ," she mumbles into Nayeon's shoulder. "I am. I just... I miss, like... I just miss _before_ , when everything was _normal_ and..." she trails off, hiccups cutting her off every few moments.

"We... I mean, we're getting, like, a week off soon," Nayeon murmurs softly, tentative. "You could go back to Osaka for a while. Hm?" 

"What about you guys?" she mumbles, tugging at the hem of Nayeon's snug white shirt. "I don't wanna go by myself."

Of course. Nayeon represses a small laugh and simply nods, kissing her forehead. "We'll go. Momo would be ecstatic, I'm sure," Nayeon says, meeting Sana's eyes. Sana darts in for a kiss, meant to be fleeting, but that inevitably deepens, as it always does.

"It'll be really fun, baby. We'll have a blast," Sana promises, to which Nayeon smiles and nods. They hold each other for a moment, resting their foreheads against one another's, breaths commingling and lips brushing together every so often.

"We're going to be late for brunch, and the kids are getting cranky," Nayeon giggles, rubbing their noses together once she gathers herself. Sana rolls her eyes and laughs weakly, nodding.

"I have to fix my makeup, and then I'll be ready." Sana gives her a small smile, planting one last kiss against her lips before she shoos her out of the bathroom. Nayeon makes a mental note to talk to their manager about going to Osaka for a few days. Sana definitely needs and deserves the mental break—she's been running on empty for weeks now, and it's only a matter of time before she completely bottoms out. This trip will be good for her, will give her energy and will invigorate her weary bones.

 

➳

 

The three girls manage to avoid attention long enough to get in their little black, nondescript car. Sana gets the passenger seat, much to Momo's chagrin, but she can't be too angry about it when she sees how Sana smiles and grins happily, plays with the radio until it settles on the old school hip hop station she likes. Momo doesn't quite understand Sana's obsession with it—she can hardly speak English and raps along brokenly to it, but it's still really cute to watch.

Sana's eyes widen when she realizes that they're in Myeongdong, squirming in her seat as she recognizes their surroundings.

"Are we going to Daeun's?!" she squeals, bouncing excitedly. Nayeon simply smiles and shrugs sheepishly as she turns into a slightly less busy street, looking for a place to park the car. "We haven't been there in forever! How did you convince them to come?!"

"Ask Momo," Nayeon hums, grinning in triumph when she spots a gap just large enough for her to park the car in. "She's the one who told the girls we should come here today."

Sana turns in her seat to thank Momo, giving her a happy, wide grin. She seems to be in much higher spirits now than earlier, much to Nayeon and Momo's secret delight.

 

➳

 

Sana is soon nestled between Tzuyu and Momo and is doing her best not to laugh so hard water shoots out of her nose. (A frequent occurrence, with someone as silly as Nayeon always making her laugh.) Dahyun and Chaeyoung were up to their usual silliness, stuffing their faces with pork ssam. Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and Mina are talking about what they've planned to do over the next holiday; Jeongyeon is going to go to Jeju, Jihyo plans on shopping, and Mina is going to go to a few historical sites with some friends from a rookie group.

Tzuyu is cozied up with Sana, resting a head on her shoulder as she munches listlessly on the food. She's sleepy, having been roused so early on a day off was odd and so she isn't exactly very talkative. Nayeon is quiet as well, busy with her food and her preoccupation with Sana. While Sana seems to be happy, interacting with everyone, Nayeon can still feel the occasional ripple of sadness and discomfort coming from her. Momo squeezes her thigh and smiles at her, albeit sadly. Clearly something must be done about how Sana feels—they still have quite a bit of promotions left to do and they still don't have permission to take off to Japan for a few days with Sana in tow. 

"Are you okay, eonni? You look sad. You barely ate," Tzuyu says softly, preparing a pork belly ssam with a small frown. "Open!"

"I'm not that hungry," Sana replies as she shakes her head. Momo keeps a hand on Sana's warm thigh, which the latter clenches tightly for comfort. "I ate before we came. Eat, though."

She squints as she chews slowly on the mouthful of steaming, flavorful food, and is about to ask what exactly is wrong when Jeongyeon asks if she wants more pork, or if they can move on to beef, finally.

"Are you sure you don't want a little bite?" Momo tries to coax, holding up a morsel of the braised pork. Sana, who had barely touched the soup that was part of their appetizer, simply shook her head and pulled away slightly. She excuses herself and mumbles something about needing to use the ladies' room, hurriedly rushing away from their table. Her departure is mostly unnoticed, but Momo and Nayeon share a look of even deeper concern.

 

➳

 

Sana is not asleep.

Nayeon knows that her lover finds it difficult to rest these days; promotions keep them constantly busy, as do appearances, fan signs, premieres, and the like, and one would expect her to be tired, but she finds that Sana is resistant and more often than not, lies awake deep in thought. It isn't like Momo's—Momo does it because she's wanton, wet, and willing, and constantly desperate for attention. Not that it's a bad thing, it's merely a fact. Sana tosses and turns and mumbles in her sleep, kicking, pulls covers, and refuses to be touched at all.

"You're awake." 

"So are you." Sana glances at her, raising an eyebrow. Momo rests next to her today, leaving Sana in the coveted position of the little spoon, but even this isn't enough to lift her spirits. "Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"No." Nayeon reaches out to cup her cheek, but Sana pulls away, much to her disappointment. "I… I was going to wait until the morning to tell you, but our managers said we can go," she murmurs softly. "They're taking care of the accommodation details and the like."

"Oh."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm alright, really," Sana insists, whispered and adamant. "Don't worry about me."

"I thought you would be excited?"

"I am. Can't you tell?"

 

➳

 

It's been four days, full of live streams, a performance on a variety show, and fansigns, not to mention dance practices. Their flight is tomorrow and Sana's shown no signs of improvement in the slightest. 

Momo decides that the best thing to do to cheer Sana up—pardon the pun—from her newfound depression and sadness is some good old fashioned spontaneity. Nayeon isn't home; she went to visit Chae, Tzuyu, and Dahyun and help them with some sort of trouble they were having with some appliance in their apartment. Believe it or not, Nayeon is relatively talented when it comes to fixing or dealing with things of that sort. She listens intensely for the music coming from the bathroom, from the small, portable, waterproof, wireless speaker Jeongyeon had given them as a housewarming present.

The muffled beat of a rhythmic, catchy song resonates within the confines of the bathroom, and Momo decides to strike. It's Beyoncé, which can only mean Sana is either really upset or, hopefully, in a much happier mood than before. 

She stealthily sneaks up to the bathroom door and opens silently. Sana had the habit of never locking doors, regardless of she was at home, at a hotel, at an award's show, or on set of a variety program. Nayeon always did—years of being a trainee and being prey to the pranks of their maknae line taught her better than to leave her door open. Momo usually forgot to, but then again, she also had very little shame about her body and would dress or undress in front of most of their stylists and, of course, her group mates.

_"Seven eleven, seven eleven! Seven twice, man, seven twice! Girl, I'm tryna kick it with you..."_

Sana's body is more or less obscured by the marbled glass of their shower doors. Momo loves this townhouse due to the bathroom.

It's positively her favorite place in the whole world—after Nayeon's breasts and Sana's thighs—with its' airy, high ceiling, glamour lights surrounding a vanity counter decked out in makeup, separated in three distinct clusters. There's a shelves on the walls full of different bath products—shampoo, conditioner, soaps, exfoliants, razors, waxing strips, shaving cream, Epsom salts, bath bombs in every color and scent imaginable (Momo took advantage of online coupons and endorsements and managed to snag quite a few), a candle or two, a little basket of sanitary items, lotions, and a few other trifles. The small stereo sat nestled between the candles and a bottle of lotion which may or may not have had its' contents replaced by lube by Nayeon. Maybe.

She stills—did Sana hear? Sana continues to sing in her broken English so Momo's fears are calmed for the moment. She quickly and quietly undresses, shedding the pink dress she'd worn to brunch earlier. Her white bra and underwear (thong, she'd hoped Sana would be in a giving mood but she was not and Momo remained painfully empty) find themselves on the floor after, and she creeps along, quickly opening the door and entering the shower.

Sana is slick with water and soap, dark hair clinging to her cheeks, neck, and back. Momo sighs to herself as she watches Sana sing, hips swaying under the hot spray of the bronze shower head. 

"Surprise," Momo says softly as she wraps her arms around her waist, nosing at her neck. She jumps, squeaking, holding her Ryan shaped wash loofah close to her body. Her eyes are wide as she meets Momo's eyes, blinking quickly.

"What are you doing?" Sana asks once she manages to speak again. At this point, Momo's hands have been a perfunctory exploration at best—hasn't Momo mapped out her body with her tongue, teeth, and fingers under the cover of darkness and in broad daylight? She knows her body better than her own. Sana squirms when Momo clasps her hand over her slippery, soapy tit. The skin is creamy, slightly flushed because Sana showers under the hottest water in the known universe, but Momo ignores the burning sting—she prefers her water much colder than either of them—for the soft weight in her hand, teasing it with a smile. Her right hand travels onwards, settling on the tantalizing swell of her hip.

"What does it look like? I wanted to shower with you," Momo whispers into her ear, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck. Sana whimpers softly as Momo continues to grope and fondle her body, thumb rubbing at her ever eager and attentive nub. "Can't I shower with my baby? I wanted to get you clean," she hums, rubbing comforting circles into her hip as she molds her body to Sana's.

"I-I _am_ ," Sana huffs, leaning her head back against Momo's shoulder as she continues her massage. "I'm c— _ah, fuck,_ I'm cl-clean," she whimpers, eyes slipping shut. "I'm not your baby, you're mine," Sana corrects, and Momo chuckles darkly, squeezing her breast harshly and drawing a surprised moan from her lover's parted lips.

"Are you sure?" Momo nosed at her temple as her fingers began a slow descent to her navel, swirling slightly before gliding down to her slit, where the moisture was pooling despite Sana clenching her thighs in some vain attempt at seeming chaste. (Momo knew Sana was the biggest slut of all and there was no sense in hiding it from Momo, or Nayeon, since they always brought it out of her.) "What's this?"

Momo begins a sensual grind, rock and roll of her hips, against Sana, pressing her against the cool glass of the door. While Sana tended to be the more dominant out of the two, she did enjoy to have the tables turned every so often. She whimpers as she makes contact with it, sweet orbs pressed against it. She parts Sana's legs easily, sticking a thigh in between them as Sana drops the loofah in the soapy, warm water pooling at their feet and circling the drain. 

"Is _this_ clean too?"

"Dun— _oh!_ —I dunno," she manages when Momo's left hand parts her milky folds. " _Ah_ —"

"And that's exactly why I'm here, you silly girl," Momo assures, not taking much action aside from parting her lips for the world (or really, the bathroom walls) to see. Sana buckles and squirms, desperate for friction as she grinds against her firm flesh. "Are you trying to clean yourself with my thigh?" Momo tuts at her, pulling at her hair in chastisement. Sana cries out, but Momo knows better. She practically gushes at the action, honey sweet as she drips onto Momo's muscular thigh. Her years of dance have paid off remarkably well, given the fact that she's relatively toned, and her legs are no exception. "Oh, darling. You bad, bad girl."

"Momo, p-pl- _please_ ," she desperately begs, still wantonly grinding and fitting against the thigh pressed delicately against her aching sex. "I can be a good—ah, _fuck!_ "

"Can you be a good girl, swearing like that? Do we need to scrub your mouth out with soap?" Momo punctuates this by tugging on her already sensitive nipple, rolling the nub with her fingers. "What would Nayeon think of you, bouncing on my thigh like this?"

"I, _nngh_ —oh, I—god, _please_ , it doesn't m-matter, just tou— _oh!_ " Sana is cut off by Momo's none too gentle assault on her breasts, squeezing and yanking, coupled with the singular finger circling her swelling clit. " _Yes_ , please—" 

"It's good to know a little slut like you still has some semblance of manners," Momo hums, rubbing her thumb directly over the head of her nipple. "You're close, huh?"

"Mm—"

"If you come, I'm telling Nayeon you came with out her," Momo threatens, adding two fingers to the adamant kneading of her abused clit. "You know what that means, don't you?" Sana barely handles nodding at this point, eyelashes fluttering as she scrambles to find purchase somewhere but fails to do so. "Tell me what it means, baby." 

"S-Sp-Spanking," she stammers, grinding without abandon against her fingers. She can't quite climax from fingering, though, hard won orgasms have been found with vibrating dildos, though those are few and far in between. "D-Don't— _ah, fuck, Momo_ —don't get t-to c-come..."

"Maybe she'll have Jeongyeon watch," Momo hums.

This could never logically happen.

Nayeon is much too jealous and proud to let anyone aside from Momo watch, and even then, Momo was more participant than spectator in their lovemaking. Still, for the sake of fantasy, the threat holds a certain amount of weight. And Sana, as addled as she is with trying to keep from coming, will probably forget about how serious Nayeon's jealous streak is when it comes to her. It's pronounced with Momo, but it's a forest blaze in comaparison with Sana. It can't be helped; Momo is at least aware of her beauty and how to use it, but Sana is naturally a flirt, a floozy, and entices men and women alike with a simple smile and bat of her eyelashes.

Nayeon has been known to quietly threaten their body guards with the premises of broken genitals if they even think about breathing next to Sana. Of course, Sana is mostly ignorant to it, because she's oblivious to most things in her happy go lucky little world.

"I'm gonna _come_ ," Sana mewls softly, huffing. She whines in protest when Momo pulls away completely, almost collapsing.

"Get out. Dry yourself off and wait for me in the living room," she murmurs softly, slapping her ass playfully.

"Naked?" 

"Of course."

 

➳

 

Nayeon is welcomed home to the ever pleasant sight of Momo kneeling between Sana's thighs. Interestingly enough, Momo claimed she had never eaten anyone out before Sana, which Nayeon knew had to be a bold faced _lie_ because she ate pussy like it was her last fucking meal and couldn't go a day or two without burying her face in either Sana or Nayeon's cunts. In fact, part of her punishments included no oral—giving or receiving, which also put Nayeon and Sana's breasts out of commission for her. She was a hungry little thing, so Sana usually took pity on her and more often than not let her out of her punishment with a simple pout and promise to make her come. Momo never disappointed.

Sana is sitting on the couch, legs splayed and thrown over Momo's shoulders. She's nude, Momo is not, but she's got a hand between her thighs and is riding them with the tinkling moan Nayeon has come to know and love. Momo is not distracted by her arrival—she's a woman on a mission and nothing short of the end of the world would stop her from making Sana squirt all over her face.

Given Momo's proclivity for these types of activities, Nayeon has tucked an old blanket into the couch cushions, shielding them from their bodily juices. Come is really, really hard to scrub out of suede without leaving a stain.

Sana on the other hand, is horribly embarrassed at being caught so out in the open, exposed. She tugs at Momo's hair to try to get her to pull away, but Momo doesn't listen, simply feasting with relish at the bounty between her thighs. Momo eats Sana and Nayeon out with a variety of styles, but it's almost always as though she has something to prove, intense and heady and wanton. (Does she have to prove she's talented at eating pussy, though? Is it something anyone can compete with her at? Momo stands alone in that category.) This afternoon's style is languid and lewd, suckling at her clit and rubbing at her weeping hole. Her tongue laves broad, smooth strokes against her lips, parting them with her free hand in order to get every nook and cranny.

After all, Momo had promised to make her clean, hadn't she?

"Na- _ay_ -ye _on_ ," Sana tries to greet, but her hips buck as Momo draws her closer. She spares Nayeon a passing glance before going in with renowned vigor, smothering herself between Sana's heavenly thighs.

Nayeon tastes like something sweet and tangy, a delightful air about it reminding her of a favorite candy from childhood. Sana, on the other hand, tastes like summer rains and a garden in full bloom, musky and earthy. Momo can (and has) eat her out for hours on end and not grow bored or disinterested in the slightest. Nayeon smiles and undresses on her way over to the couch, thankful that one of them had the presence of mind to shut the curtains and blinds, lest the neighbors peek in. There's a time and place for exhibitionism, and that's definitely not the living room, especially living across the street from that nosy Kim family.

"Momo said she'd have a surprise for me when I came home," Nayeon hums as she reaches down to pet Momo's hair, smiling kindly at her. It was sweet of her to do this—Sana has been more and more pent up as of late, and sometimes she just needs a release—and Nayeon is very proud of her sweet angel for thinking of something like this on her own. "Did you wait for me?"

Sana nods, fervently. It isn't like she _can't_ come without Nayeon's permission. The only time they're not supposed to play is if they're being punished, or if there is some sort of exigent circumstance that demands that they be well behaved girls for Nayeon. Sana has a relatively high sex drive and sometimes Nayeon and Momo aren't there and all she's left with is some shitty porn and her hand, but if she has it her way, she usually comes with one, preferably both, of them there. She has this _thing_ about being watched, about the praise, the feeling of floating on the adoration... it makes the high accompanying her orgasm all that sweeter.

Momo glances up to find two of Nayeon's fingers in Sana's mouth, thrusting in and out in a crude imitation of what Momo is sure Nayeon would do if Sana's dripping hole wasn't otherwise occupied with her own hungry mouth.

"You were a very good girl for Momo, I see," Nayeon praises softly, nosing at her bare neck. She dips in to suckle briefly at her breasts, thoroughly slicked fingers losing no time before rubbing at her clit. Momo is left to lap up what leaks out of her, all that creamy goodness, and she does so happily, own pleasure lost at the sake of making Sana finish. "But you're always a good girl for me, aren't you? My pretty girl, who never misbehaves, never lashes out, never gives your eonni any problems..."

Sana cries, tears rolling down her cheeks as she hiccups and tries to tell them she can't help it, she's going to come—the overstimulation is too much for her to bear.

"But you haven't been that girl this week, have you? What you really deserve is a good spanking," Nayeon chastises, biting her nipple gently for emphasis. Momo is rewarded with a renewed gush from her darling Sana, and she's pleased, chin almost coated with her essence.

"I can— _fuck!_ I can be your good girl," Sana protests, thighs straining against the hands Momo has braced against them. She wants Nayeon to get the full show, after all, which won't be possible if Sana clasps her thighs around Momo's head. She's sure it would feel much more intimate, but this isn't about her, it's about Sana, and Sana kind of gets off on the humiliation. Just a little. "Just lemme come, _please_!" 

"You've been a bad girl for me these past few days. Even Momo has been better behaved than you, you spoiled brat." Nayeon moves to the other breast, nosing at it as she suckles for a time. "I should have gotten the paddle out, painted your ass red for your insolence. Hm? They always put you in those little _skirts_. You think someone would see? Everyone would know you'd been a fucking slut for us, and a misbehaved one at that," Nayeon continues, coming up for a kiss, swallowing Sana's hiccups and moans.

"But I— _ah, fuck!_ I'm so— _oh_ —" Sana whimpers against her lips, crying softly. She's not crying because of what she's being told—she gets off on it—but rather because she's not being allowed to have what she wants, and is being bratty about it. Like Nayeon expects, like she loves. "I can be _good_!” 

"Can you? Look at you, spread out like a bitch in heat, desperate for something to fill you. Bad girls don't get to come, you know."

"But I'm good! I'm— _ah! Oh—_ " The grip on Momo's hair tightens as Sana fights to keep her orgasm at bay. "Nayeonnie, p- _please_ , you k-know I–oh—I'm y-your good girl," Sana begs, bucking again against the fingers and tongue at her sweet bud.

Nayeon is milking her for all she's got, all but sucking her whole swollen tit into her mouth when she's not kissing her, and her fingers are rubbing at a furious pace at her equally sensitive and engorged clit. Momo licks at it when she can, and the fact that Momo has been kneeling between her legs, edging her for the better part of the hour and refusing to let her come...

"Maybe we should let you not come at all for days, see if that will cool the little slut inside you," Nayeon suggests, glancing down at Momo, who shakes her head in disagreement. "No? She should come, do you think?" Momo's reply is a messy slurp, which Nayeon takes for a yes. She smiles at Sana, who's sweaty and trembling on the couch, pulling her in for a kiss and promising to bend her over every hard surface once they get to Osaka for a thorough spanking and subsequent fucking with her favorite toy, encouraging her to be her good girl and make a mess for Momo.

Sana complies, bathing Momo in her nectar. Momo is over the moon, suckling at her clit and rubbing at the rest of her center to work her through the tidal wave of her orgasm. She's so sensitive that the kiss placed on her nipples alone by Nayeon prompts another orgasm, this time weaker but still equally as delicious in Momo's eyes. Despite Sana's protests, Momo does not waste a single drop, and does not let herself be pulled onto the tangled mess of limbs on the couch until she's sated. Sana kisses her and tastes herself; her cunt twitches feebly in response and she whines in pain, squirming underneath her body. Momo settles against her, all curled up and smiles when Nayeon pulls her in for a kiss, lapping up the remnants of Sana's juices from her lips and tongue and the walls of her mouth. 

"We have to pack," Nayeon mumbles into Sana and Momo's hair, hitching a protective leg over them. Sana's eyes are droopy with sleep, and Momo is subconsciously rutting against her to find her own climax. Nayeon makes a mental note to let her use the wand later, she deserves it.

"Can we cuddle first?" Sana asks, pressing her face into Nayeon's neck. "Pack later."

 

➳

 

Packing later involved Momo bent over Sana's lap, gagged, while Nayeon made her come three times on their pink and gold hitachi, and no actual packing of clothes until it was almost time for them to head to the airport.


	3. innocence lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 • first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!  
> as mentioned in the summary, this chapter is about the girls' first time. there's a pairing mentioned here that is not going to be recurring in this series, and was only added bc i am a Taeyeon Hoe™ and so is Nayeon. it's only for the first half of the chapter; any further mention of Taeyeon in this fic will probably be smut free.   
> luv u sweet bebs

  
Nayeon’s first time had not been with either Sana or Momo.

 

Admittedly, her first time had come at perhaps not the _best_ time, though it was one of the sweetest moments of her life. She doesn't really regret it, because it was what she had wanted at the time and it has made her feel things she’d never felt before... but, if it could have been different, she would have preferred it that way. Still, if things had been different, she wouldn't be with Sana and Momo, and that isn't something Nayeon wants to willingly entertain.

 

“Are you gonna spill or what?” Momo asks, snuggled up with Sana under the warm blankets in their bed. The Osaka sun is sinking, melting the sky outside their window and painting it in soft pinks, intense orange, and streaks of gold. It’s gorgeous. Nayeon looks away from the view that their entire wall of glass affords them and sighs as she munches on a spring roll, watching the drama play out in their television. Being on vacation doesn't mean she's going to miss out on her dramas, after all.

 

“ _C’mon!_ ” Sana groans, splayed out on the bed as she kicks out her legs, whining.

 

Momo is in a loose plaid shirt, a flimsy excuse for underwear, and thigh highs. Sana is wearing one of Nayeon’s sweaters and some boy shorts that peek out to greet her lover’s cheekily if she moves or shifts. Nayeon adjusts her own snug crop top, not missing the way Momo’s eyes trail wantonly after her breasts. She smiles to herself, meeting her lustful gaze with the same intensity.

 

“It was with Taeyeon,” Nayeon confesses with a small smile. It's a happy memory, albeit distant.

 

Sana almost spits her milkshake out and startles Momo clear out of her lap. Nayeon continues to eat her sushi calmly, popping a small roll into her mouth as her girlfriends’ mouths hang agape. She chews simply, licking her lips as she reaches over for her water bottle.

 

“Shut up! Are you talking about _the_ Taeyeon? Taeyeon sunbaenim?!” Momo exclaims, sitting up suddenly. “Like, _Kim motherfucking Taeyeon_?”

 

Nayeon blushes bashfully, shrugging a little as she nods. If she can’t tell her own lovers this story, who can she tell?

 

“Well...”

 

➳

 

Nayeon was barely eighteen.

 

She was a naive and relatively innocent girl in terms of the ways of the world, and while she’d always harbored an attraction to the same sex, she’d never quite talked about it or acted on said attraction. Due to her trainee days, she never really had much time to date, or energy for a quick hookup, unlike much of her associates and fellow trainees. And even now, left to her own devices, she’s still shy and uncertain.

 

It initially started because she’d begged her manager to let her _please_ go to SNSD’s showcase. She loved them terribly and they’d just released a new song and an ever loyal fan, she went to practically every concert she could before her trainee days really kicked in. If they ever got breaks and SNSD had a comeback that coincided, Nayeon was there, even if it was all the way in the back where she could hardly see them. Her manager, weak willed and no match for Nayeon’s large, pleasing eyes, acquiesced under the premise that Nayeon would go with one of the rookies and come to the dorm at a reasonable hour.

 

“Don’t cause trouble,” he warned.

 

The showcase was perfect! It went beautifully. Of course. It wasn’t anything major, just a usual performance of their new single and a few classic hits. It wasn't like she expected anything else. They executed everything perfectly, and she was so unbelievably proud of them and even more proud to be a fan of such a talented and diverse group.

 

Nayeon could hardly speak—she’d screamed along to the fan chants and could hardly breathe at the premise of being so close to the group she so venerated. She had posters of them all over the wall, had all their albums, even went to a fan meet once, but was too shy to approach any of them. To Nayeon, they were all comparable to Greek goddesses, with their long legs, amazing harmonies, beauty and grace and poise. Her favorites were Tiffany and Taeyeon—she admired Tiffany for being so down to earth and sweet, and Taeyeon... well.

 

She was _Kim Taeyeon!_ What wasn’t there to love? She was so, so talented, so sweet, so goofy and humble and she was everything Nayeon ever aspired to be, both as an idol and as a person. She doubted she’d ever be as popular as Taeyeon—something that in retrospect she wishes she could change, that she could have been more self assured and self confident but she was only a baby—but she could at least try, and with Taeyeon as a role model, who could stop her?

 

Not to mention her _looks_ —Kim Taeyeon was–still occasionally is–the source of every single wet dream Nayeon has ever been graced to have. (At least up until that point. Now she has Sana and Momo, and they keep her dreams quite busy.) It just isn’t fair—Taeyeon has these lips and these eyes and her hands and her tits and her fucking _ass_ all drive Nayeon out of her mind. Being this close to her, having Taeyeon glance and smile at her and even at one point reach out for her hand and squeeze it gently—heavens! Nayeon can easily die at peace. 

 

She's so _blessed_.

 

Iseul, the rookie sent with her on this expedition, was clever and sneaky. While Nayeon was more or less creaming her blue and pink panties at the prospect of breathing the same air of women she so idolized, Iseul was busy trying to sneak into the after party. When Nayeon finds out what Iseul had done, her face burns in shame, rage, indignation, and all sorts of funny feelings well in her gut. She's not sure if it's the street food she had while she was in the queue, or if she's mad. It's hard to tell.

 

“Why would you do that?!” Nayeon hisses, pulling her jacket around her body. “We’re _supposed_ to go home!”

 

“Oh, _please_. Relax! When are we ever going to have the chance to sneak into SM for a fucking after party?!” Iseul hisses as she shoos a reluctant and hesitant Nayeon into the cab stopped in front of the corner. “Grow up!”

 

“We should go home,” Nayeon mumbles when she gives the cab driver the address she managed to overhear when she was trying to snag an invite to the party. Iseul’s plan is to basically just sneak in with the rest of the rookies and pretend they belong there. Her claim is that the company is always starting new groups and it won’t really make much of a difference to see two new faces in an ever growing sea of new faces. Nayeon has a bad feeling about the plan, but Iseul hisses at her to act cool and not fuck it up, and Nayeon, who has a propensity for messing everything up, is more nervous than she’s been in quite sometime. Because Nayeon is good, because she follows the rules, does as she’s told and never ever asks for anything else—this is putting her way, way out of her comfort zone. But she goes anyway, because, well... the prospect alone of seeing Taeyeon, or truly, _any_ of the idols from her favorite group, would be truly incredible and amazing.

 

Somehow, by some strange twist of fate, Iseul’s foolish plan works and they’re soon in an elevator with a group Nayeon knows because she practices their dances over and over and could do them with her eyes closed. She avoids eye contact and is silent while Iseul chatters on blithely. She’s grateful that they’re ignoring her and not encouraging this senseless behavior. Once the elevator doors open, they’re deposited in a dimly lit, loud, smoky penthouse suite full of all sorts of idols, producers, managers, and people Nayeon knows barely, in passing.

 

Iseul grabs a flute of champagne from a passing tray and downs it in one go, adjusts her breasts in her tight dress, and goes to mingle. Nayeon is left by herself and feels terribly frightened, curling into herself slightly. She’s thirsty and when she goes to the small bar in the corner, she’s accosted by a man, tall, who smells like alcohol and makes her stomach churn when he tries looking down her shirt and says something about finding somewhere to be alone. Nayeon stutters and tries to find the words to tell him to _fuck off_ , but she's scared and nervous and doesn't know what to do—

 

“Soo! You made it!” A strong pair of arms wrap around her waist happily and a pair of glossy lips kiss her cheek, leaving a small print in their wake. Nayeon is stunned into silence when she realizes it’s Taeyeon, of all people, kissing her cheek and fussing over her as if they were long lost pals. She can’t believe it. Her eyes widen like saucers, and something about the look in Taeyeon’s eyes let her know she’s better off in going along with it. Taeyeon starts chattering on a mile a minute, giggling and laughing as she orders them drinks, and the man, whoever he was, takes the hint and leaves once Taeyeon mentions that she wants to go to the balcony.

 

Nayeon relaxes slightly and Taeyeon loosens her grip on her but not completely, and lingers close once they’re outside. Nayeon is on fire. Her whole entire body is on _fire_ and she can’t breathe, she can’t even think because—wow, Kim Taeyeon _touched_ her! She kissed her cheek! She held her close! Nayeon stand close to the railing, holding onto her ice cold bottle of water Taeyeon had ordered for her tightly. She can hardly think straight.

 

“So, what’s your real name?” Taeyeon asks, and Nayeon jumps a little, startled. She's talking to her. She's really, genuinely, having a conversation with her! Nayeon is going to faint. “I’m guessing it isn’t Soo?”

 

“No, no, um, I’m, ah, my name is Im Nayeon,” she says awkwardly, sweating nervously. She bows as she tells her it's nice to meet her and thanks her for rescuing her from that creep. Taeyeon smiles warmly and sips her cocktail. The dress she’s wearing shouldn’t be considered legal. It’s loose, in the style of a slip to be worn around the house, and clings to her impeccable figure terribly well.

 

Nayeon could cry at the unfairness of it all.

 

“You were at the show, earlier. I remember your smile,” Taeyeon says—no hint of accusal, just mere fact. “And now you’re here.”

 

“Now I’m here,” she repeats lamely, much to her chagrin. She wants to be cool, mature, a total adult. She isn’t. She’s blonde and gorgeous and incredible and amazing and Nayeon is... Nayeon.

 

“Did you sign with us recently or—”

 

“No, um, I... I’m actually a trainee? Over at another company,” she comments, unsure of herself. “I just really wanted to see your showcase because, you’re like, everything to me and Iseul wanted to come to the party and I couldn’t figure out how to say no and—”

 

“Relax,” Taeyeon giggled, clearly amused by Nayeon's fumbling and stuttering. “It’s okay. Is this your first, like, industry party? I know it can be scary in the beginning, but it’ll be fun if you try to mingle and introduce yourself. It'll be fun!”

 

“I... ah, can I just... I’m sorry, you probably have something better to do than hang out with me,” Nayeon said apologetically, face burning in shame. Obviously Taeyeon was busy and had only been trying to help and she shouldn't have expected anything more than that. Her face burns. “I’m sorry! Enjoy the party,” she says with a polite bow, smiling. “I won't keep you any longer.”

 

“Oh, no, no, I hadn’t meant it that way, Nayeon. I thought you might have something better to do than hang out with little old me and—”

 

“Nothing would be better than spending all my time with you!” Nayeon’s confession is spluttered and shy, messy, childishness clinging to the words as she meets her eyes, full blush painting her cheeks. “I—I’m sorry, I just, um, you're just, ah, really incredible and, um, I’m sorry,” she apologizes, again—why is she such an _idiot_ , she clearly should just go and—

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Taeyeon says gently, a hand caressing her cheek. She brushes a comforting thumb against her flush skin, smile doting, soft, and warm. “You're such a sweetheart. We should get better acquainted.”

 

➳

 

The age difference between them alone should be enough for pause.

 

She’s _six years_ her senior, and old enough to know better, old enough to know that it isn’t a good idea to take a girl who has barely ever held hands with someone into a nearby storage closet and kiss her after only an hour or so of flirtatious conversation. Still, Nayeon is also old enough to know better not to let it happen if she doesn’t want it to, or to at least express some pause. She wasn’t forced; she was sober, but she kind of wishes her first memory of kissing Taeyeon wasn’t also marred with the feeling of shelves pressing into her back, or with the scent of something dusty that kept making her sneeze and bump her forehead into Taeyeon’s. Taeyeon giggled against her lips, cupping her cheeks and guiding her movements as their bodies pressed together in the dark, confining space.

 

Taeyeon gives her sweeter memories later to make up for it.

 

Nayeon’s kisses are sloppy; they’re fumbling and gentle because she doesn’t quite know any better, but Taeyeon teaches her patience, teaches her to be calm, to breathe, to harness all that energy and channel it as passion instead. In that broom closet, Nayeon barely gets a gentle touch of Taeyeon’s breast in her palm before she has to leave because Iseul is threatening to leave without her, sending her angry texts, and is paid with, in turn, a promise to see Taeyeon soon.

 

It dawns on Nayeon, as she adjusts her clothes in the car, hating the sticky dampness and ache between her legs, that she hadn’t gotten Taeyeon’s number.

 

➳

 

Nayeon is surprised to receive a call two days later, regardless, while she’s drinking boba tea with Mina. She almost drops her phone in surprise, cheeks tinting as she walks away from the group after claiming it was a call from home. Taeyeon asks if she was missed—as though there was any possibility for her not to be.

 

“Of course,” Nayeon murmured softly, biting her inner cheek. “I really, um—yeah, we had a lot of fun.”

 

“I want to see you, again,” Taeyeon continues, humming. She can hear the buzz of others in the background, and it makes her smile. Taeyeon is so busy, and she still took the time out of her super busy day to talk to Nayeon? She feels so, so lucky. “Preferably sober this time?”

 

“ _I_ was sober,” she teased, and Taeyeon laughed that tinkling laugh of hers. Nayeon could die. “I want to see you again, too. Wait, how did—how did you get my number?”

 

“Surprisingly easy. The security at your company is pretty lax.” She laughs to herself. “Actually no, um, my aunt is a secretary there and she looked you up for me. I didn’t mean to be creepy, I just realized I hadn’t asked and I wanted to talk to you, but I couldn't find any of your accounts online so... creepy stalking it is. Sorry!”

 

“I think it’s cute.” She thought everything Taeyeon did was cute, but that was beside the point.

 

“When are you free?”

 

“Um—I... Saturday. I can sneak out then. Maybe.”

 

“ _Saturday_?” Taeyeon is pouting and Nayeon scrambles to fix her answer. “Wait! Um, Thursday, um, we have an appearance near L-Lotte World and we might have the afternoon to shop or go out...”

 

“Really? I know of a perfect little spot nearby. I'll send you the details, alright? Take care of yourself.”

 

➳

 

Nayeon’s cheeks, traitors that they are, are pink in the elevator of the apartment building. She fiddles with the hem of her short green pinafore, wondering if Taeyeon will like it. She wants to see her again, she's missed her terribly and she wants to just look good for her. Thursday’s rendezvous was postponed until Sunday because their schedules conflicted.

 

They meet up constantly, whenever they can, but take care and caution to be discreet and not attract too much attention. Taeyeon's perfect little spot is her apartment, much to Nayeon's surprise and delight. The view was lovely and the company made it so much better.

 

It's been about a month or so since the party and they've become fast friends. Or friends with benefits? Girlfriends? Nayeon really isn't sure about that. She wants to ask, but there's never really a good time.

 

Still, they texted as often as possible, and their conversations, while always light, always bordered on something that made Nayeon grow wet and faint. And of course, the tryst starts out as innocent as any other tryst between two people who had to keep it secret because of their careers, sexuality, and gender, sweet and soft and slow, smoldering with the promises of maybe and what if. Occasional texts and calls and meeting up turned into daily hour long conversations in the dead of night, presents showing up at her dorm anonymously, constant texts, and the promises of what was to come.

 

Her hesitance melts with every sweet word, every compliment dripping in honey and gold, every praise whispered into her ear.

 

Nayeon punches in the key code to the apartment quickly, hoping to go in unnoticed. She slips into the apartment accomplishing just that, and calls out for Taeyeon. She's in the kitchen and pops her head out to blow her a kiss, which only ignites the devotion that pools in her gut. Nayeon smiles shyly and waves, and Tae simply tuts and waves, inviting her into the kitchen.

 

“Are you hungry? I made us dinner!” Taeyeon says excitedly. “Oh my goodness! You look _adorable_! Come here, let me get a good look at you.” Nayeon laughs when Taeyeon spins her around the kitchen, pulling her close and kissing her temple. She thanks her quietly, still shy and bashful. Nayeon leans in for a kiss, soft and feverish, snuggled up against her. “What a cutie,” Taeyeon giggles, nosing at her.

 

“I missed you,” Nayeon murmurs against her lips, leaning in again.

 

“You saw me the day before yesterday,” she laughs, rubbing their noses together. Still, she continues to kiss her and nose at one another, pushing her towards the counter. Taeyeon smiles at the enthusiasm she's met with, pressing light, lingering kisses to her neck and collarbones. Nayeon’s legs threaten to give out, trembling as she reaches up to hold onto Taeyeon for purchase. She climbs onto the counter and giggles when the older woman kisses her neck and jaw, letting her head rest against the marble cabinets. Taeyeon’s hands caress Nayeon’s warm thighs when they wrap around her waist.

Nayeon doesn't care what they are as long as Taeyeon continues to make her feel this good.

 

➳

 

“You can touch me, you know,” Taeyeon murmurs one rainy Friday night. She feels blessed. For once, there’s a evening that she has absolutely nothing to do but spend it in Taeyeon’s arms, on the comfortable blue couch underneath a heavy knit blanket. They’ve been making out languidly for a while now, Nayeon’s arms wound around Taeyeon’s neck. She moves her hips experimentally every once in a while, which prompts Taeyeon to say that. “I won’t break.”

 

“I, um, I know,” Nayeon mumbles, cheeks rosy as she meets her eyes. Taeyeon’s hand, which has been intertwined with her own, gives her a soft squeeze. “I’ve, um, I just never really, um, did the thing, and, ah, um...” Nayeon’s cheeks are suffused in pink as she buries her face in Taeyeon’s neck. “I don't want to mess it up.”

 

“Just touch me the way you do yourself,” she explains, rubbing her back as she kisses her temple. Taeyeon had always had such a comforting, warm air about her, and was always trying to boost Nayeon’s frail self esteem. Even when it came to things like photo shoots, mean comments online, or the way her cheeks puffed out when she ate too quickly. “Do you think about me, at night, when you're alone?”

 

“Always,” Nayeon murmured reverently, nosing at her as she moved closer. “It’s just, um. I never actually, ah—” She laughs shyly, unsure how to phrase it. “I’ve never, um, I never actually... um...” Her face burns terribly as she whispers. “I’ve never touched myself,” she explains.

 

Taeyeon coos because she thinks everything about Nayeon is soft and precious while Nayeon is inclined to believe it’s silly and childish. She didn’t want to tell Taeyeon because she was afraid she wouldn’t like her anymore, or would think of her as immature or something because she was a virgin who had never really experienced a real orgasm. Her wet dreams were just that—dreams (usually about Taeyeon, and their arrangement as of late did not help) that left her unbelievably wet in the mornings when she awoke. She never really knew how to go about it, and it wasn’t like she had the privacy or time to ever truly do so, she explained to Taeyeon, who nodded reassuringly.

 

To her surprise, Taeyeon finds her inexperience arousing, but then again, it seemed like most of the things she did aroused her.

 

“Do you want me to teach you?” Taeyeon asks, moony eyes warm and soft. Nayeon can hardly think straight.

 

“T-teach me?”

 

“I just want to make you feel good,” Taeyeon explains, pulling Nayeon’s face from her neck so they can look at one another properly. “That’s all. We don’t have to if you don’t want to, and we can just, you know, talk about it.” Nayeon decides after a moment that learning about something new, something that will ultimately bring her closer to Taeyeon, isn’t so bad.

 

➳

 

Taeyeon’s first lesson, the following week, is simple.

 

She doesn’t touch Nayeon where she actually wants to be touched, leaving her aching. Instead, she holds Nayeon’s hand over her breast and lets her feel, fondle, touch. She kisses her as she does so, eventually just pulling off her loose sweater and teaching Nayeon about the skill and art of unclasping a bra with one hand. Taeyeon smiles at the praise and encourages Nayeon, letting her do what comes naturally. Nayeon is self conscious, she’s always been, has always felt somewhat weird about her body; her breasts are pointy and they point up, pink nipples constantly standing at attention, and she wishes they were smaller, and her legs are alright she supposes, but she has little marks on her bottom and if she’s being honest she’s never been a fan of any of it.

 

Still, she lets Taeyeon unbutton her cardigan and let it fall to the floor, pull her t shirt over her head, and simply lets her look and get acquainted with the view. Well, for a second, anyway. Nayeon is embarrassed and covers her chest in her old, worn pink bra, but Taeyeon tuts at her and moves her arms away. Everything Taeyeon wears is so fine, silk and lace and pretty, soft, delicate and dainty. Nayeon, on the other hand, always finds herself in cotton, cheap materials, and things that are just worn out.

 

“You’re so _pretty_ ,” Taeyeon breathes out, hands cupping Nayeon’s heavy breasts and squeezing gently. “Just stop me if you need to or if it doesn’t feel good anymore, okay?”

 

Nayeon nods, dumbly, but it isn’t like she can really think straight whenever Taeyeon’s hands are on her anyway. She rubs her thumb over the nipples and Nayeon cries out softly, surprised. Her lover is not swayed, and continues after a nod of reassurance from Nayeon.

 

Taeyeon’s movements have no rush to them, they’re gentle, soft, building and building and building. Nayeon is trying to focus on Taeyeon’s own fleshy orbs, but finds the task difficult when the latter is snapping the straps of the bra against her skin and licking her lips, curiosity playing out her features. She squeezes her tits together and leans down to nose at her cleavage, moaning softly. Nayeon arches her back, eyes fluttering. She hadn’t realized it could feel this good, this nice, and she’s still clothed, more or less. Taeyeon leaves open mouthed kisses wherever she can reach, laughing breathily when Nayeon tugs on her hair.

 

“Can we take this off?” she asks her, to which Nayeon nods. Taeyeon’s movements are fluid, unlike Nayeon’s awkward fumbling with the clasp on her fancy bra a few moments ago. She squeals when Taeyeon tackles her into the couch, kicking out her legs and laughing in pleasure and delight. Taeyeon’s arms are bracketing her head as they lay on the couch, Nayeon’s legs finding their way around her waist. Their eyes meet for a tender moment before Taeyeon leans in to kiss her, sitting down against her hips with a hum. “You really _are_ beautiful, Nayeon. So pretty,” she murmurs, thumb dragging against her lips. Nayeon licks it and Taeyeon groans, eyes slipping shut. (Later, much later, Nayeon would realize the raw sensuality of the action, but at the time, she simply wanted to taste her.)

 

Nayeon’s hand finds itself sneaking into the back of Taeyeon’s jean shorts, to which she laughs in surprise. Nayeon is about to remove her hand, embarrassed, when Taeyeon shakes her head no and sits up to meet her hand, grinding against it slowly.

 

“It’s okay to touch, you know? It’s supposed to feel good. Touching is good, feeling is good, and you can touch me anytime you want,” she explains, breathless. All Nayeon does is squeeze and feel the warmth of her ass, really, but Taeyeon seems to enjoy it and that’s enough for Nayeon. She leads Nayeon’s hand to her own breast, teaching her how to manipulate the nipple just right, how to twist and push and pull.

 

Nayeon is a puddle in her hands, eyes closed as she rocks against Taeyeon again to feel something, anything. So she’s surprised to feel something wet against her breasts, whine leaving her mouth before she can stop herself. She’s greeted to the sight of Taeyeon kitten licking her nipple, pressing soft kisses to it and suckling it softly.

 

“T-Tae,” she whimpers, tugging at her hair and nosing at her. “ _Please_ ,” she hums, begging. She isn’t quite sure what she’s begging for, but she just... needs something. Taeyeon’s reply is to pull away from her breast and blow on it, sending shivers down Nayeon’s spine.

 

Taeyeon spends a long time getting acquainted with Nayeon’s chest. She kisses every little freckle and birth mark, nosing at them, leaving dark, angry little bites where she can. When she’s satisfied with her exploration, Nayeon is allowed to do the same, but with the ever present distraction of Taeyeon tweaking a sensitive nub and whispering in her ear.

 

When it comes time for Nayeon to go if she plans to make it back in time for her curfew, Taeyeon helps her get dressed, kisses her longingly, and sends her on her way, warning her to be good and not come without her.

 

In the middle of the night, Nayeon wakes in her own juices, soaked in sweat at the prospect of Taeyeon sitting on her face.

 

➳

 

Two days later, while she’s eating dinner in her dorm and trying to decompress after a grueling day of practice, she’s blessed with a photo of Taeyeon’s ass, captioned— _a preview of what’s to cum._

 

Nayeon could have choked.

 

➳

 

Still, their second lesson doesn’t come until two tortuous weeks after.

 

Nayeon has laid in bed every night since and tugged at her nipples the way Taeyeon had, the ache in between her legs growing and growing. She’s wet as hell on a seemingly constant basis, which is not helped by the cleavage shots she receives twice daily, Taeyeon calling and moaning softly on the other end while she’s eating or otherwise engaged, or by the never ending scenarios Taeyeon plays out. These are included, but not limited to: Taeyeon eating Nayeon out at the library, letting Nayeon ride her fingers at the movies, or, Nayeon’s personal favorite, buying her a toy and letting Taeyeon watch her fuck herself to completion.

 

This leads to her frustration because she doesn’t know how to get off, and wants to learn how to do it badly, but can’t until she sees Taeyeon again. So when she finally, finally, has one Sunday free to do as she pleases, she tells her manager she’s going to the library to study for college entrance exams and that she’ll be back later, in time for the curfew.

 

Taeyeon is lounging on a recliner, in a robe, when Nayeon arrives. She’s greeted with a pleasant smile and soft kisses, like always, and Nayeon melts. She always melts at Taeyeon’s feet; it’s impossible not to.

 

They cuddle together on the couch and Nayeon lets herself rest against her, cozied up on her lap. Taeyeon’s thigh settles between her legs, kissing her forehead and cuddling her close. For a little while, it’s perfectly innocent; they talk about their days, fill in the little gaps here and there, and Nayeon is content with just Taeyeon’s company.

 

“You’re squirmy today,” Taeyeon comments, hand resting on her lower back, and Nayeon confesses that she’s just really missed her, a lot, which is true, but she’s also missed her touches. She woke up wet and came here that way in the hopes that maybe... just maybe, they could do something about it. She kisses her languidly, and Nayeon doesn’t resist, lets her tongue map her teeth and lips as eagerly as she wants.

 

Nayeon decides to trail her kisses downward, lower, and Taeyeon encourages her with gentle petting, laughs ending in a moan when Nayeon begins lathering hickies on her breasts. She tries to be careful, doesn’t want anyone to see and get Taeyeon in trouble of any sort, but she also wants to affect Taeyeon in the same way she herself is affected by her.

 

“Gentle,” Taeyeon reminds her breathlessly, sighing when Nayeon removes her flimsy bra with no trouble. (She’s been practicing.) When the bra is removed, she grins in victory and smiles up at Taeyeon, who rewards her with a kiss and begins to undress her herself.

 

Because Nayeon came here today with the sole intention of enticing Taeyeon into giving her what she’s needed for weeks, she came prepared. She wore her nicest underwear, shaved, and tried her best to look presentable.

 

“We can stop any time you want,” Taeyeon murmurs against her lips, looking up at her. “Do you understand?” Nayeon nods and lets her pull off her shirt, blushing when Taeyeon presses her face against her cleavage, nosing at her with a moan. “Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

 

Nayeon nods again, not trusting her voice. She’s almost positive she soaked through her leggings and is surprised she’s even lasted this long. She follows Taeyeon to the bedroom, gnawing her bottom lip. The underwear she's wearing is black and lacy and barely there, rising up between the curve of her ass and framing it delightfully. Nayeon reached out without thinking, really, and found herself squeezing it with a giggle.

 

“Cheeky!” Taeyeon teases as they entered the bedroom, dimly lit. She kisses Nayeon as they climb onto the bed, pressing her into the bed and letting her get comfortable. Her dress is flimsy and pink, stripped with white and yellow, and finds itself on the floor as Taeyeon continues her exploration of Nayeon’s body.

 

“I'm going to ruin you,” she promises, and Nayeon melts into the bed, fingers threading into Taeyeon’s dark locks. (When she'd dyed her hair, she'd sent her a picture of herself in bed with her hair barely covering her nipples and asked how Nayeon liked it. Nayeon wanted to print it and frame it, but that was impossible, so she told Taeyeon it looked really nice. It looks _good_.) Nayeon was laying on pillows and struggling to keep quiet. The pillows smelled like her perfume and Taeyeon was kissing and nipping at her body, sighing and whispering sweet nothings into her skin. “I want to hear you,” she chastises, gripping Nayeon’s thigh.

  
  
Taeyeon’s lips rain down, a furious tempest of kisses all over her breasts and ribs and belly, making Nayeon writhe against the bed as she whimpers softly, arching her back.

 

“Did you do what I asked?” Taeyeon murmurs, curious as she plays with the band of Nayeon’s underwear. It's ruined. Surely, there's no way it's salvageable at this point. “Hm? Oops! Someone’s made a mess.” She presses a kiss to a small dark spot that rests right in between her thighs, giggling when Nayeon gasps and wriggles, the sensation being unfamiliar. The flame of desire laps at her, making her heave and cry out as she whimpers.

 

“I didn't—I wanted to do it but I-I didn't,” Nayeon confesses, shaking her head as Taeyeon meets her eyes, batting her eyelashes as she noses at her clothed thigh, humming underneath her breath. “I wanted you to, um—” Nayeon huffs softly, closing her eyes as Taeyeon rubs her hands over her hips, squeezing as she rubs comforting circles.

 

“To what? You can say it,” she teases, finger slipping underneath the waistband of her leggings. “Hm?”

 

“Tae,” she begs, gnawing on her bottom lip, cheeks flush. “Just _do_ it!”

 

“Do what?”

 

“The… please… um, can you um, I—I want you to show me h-how to do it,” she asked tenderly. “Can you t-touch me?” Taeyeon rewards her with a kiss, nodding as she smiles. She smiles, pleased as she brushes Nayeon’s hair back.

 

“Take these off,” she instructs, snapping the waistband of the leggings against her skin. Nayeon scrambles to do so, wriggling on the bed and struggling because her hands are shaking so badly and she's so nervous and she's afraid because what if she does something wrong and Taeyeon doesn't want her anymore and—“Hey, hey,” she murmurs, hands wrapping around her own. “It’s okay. It's just you and me, hm? No reason to be anxious.”

 

Taeyeon helps Nayeon get rid of the thin material, biting her lip as she meets her eyes.

 

“What?” Nayeon asks, shy again. “Do—am, um, is—”

 

“Nothing, you're just… ravishing,” she confesses sheepishly, gripping her hips with a hum. “Is this okay?” Nayeon nods, hooking her thumbs into her underwear and tugs them down, taking them off, laying down as she bites her bottom lip. Here she is, as naked as the day she was born, and she feels more exposed than ever. “Oh, darling,” Taeyeon breathes, leaning in to kiss her. Nayeon reaches to take off Taeyeon’s own underwear, hands sliding over her body.

 

They settle together, hands intertwined.

 

Taeyeon spreads Nayeon’s legs open, and Nayeon laughs, giggling softly and shyly as she nosed at her neck, still a little nervous. Still, it's hard to stay nervous when Nayeon is so reassuring and kind about everything.

 

“It's going to feel really nice, I promise,” Taeyeon said with a sweet kiss to her neck, fingers slowly spreading Nayeon’s lips open. She's dripping, slippery and sweet. Nayeon’s chest heaves, keeping her legs spread at Taeyeon’s insistence. She can't help but to cling to Taeyeon, hooking her thigh around her waist.

 

“Th-that's nice,” she whispers, huffing.

 

“You're, like, ridiculously wet,” Tae teased, peppering kisses to her neck. “If you needed me sooner, you could have just asked.” Nayeon is about to reply with a smart remark when Taeyeon circles a sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, making her hips buck. “Touching here is nice, it can feel—”

 

“Don't stop,” Nayeon murmured softly, seeking out her lips. “’s… it’s—oh, that's good.”

 

“Yeah?” The circles grow more insistent as the seconds wear on. While Nayeon likes those, she finds herself grabbing Taeyeon’s hand and pressing more pressure against her clit, crying out as the pleasure began to build and build. Nayeon is babbling at this point, incoherent and struggling to just string together a sentence.

 

“I—fuck,” Nayeon splutters, clawing at the sheets. She grips Taeyeon’s hips and struggles to find purchase, letting Taeyeon swallow her pleas with her kisses. “Mm, Tae, please…”

 

“I told you,” she hummed, resting their foreheads against each other's. “Sometimes, it feels nice inside too, if you want to try,” she suggests, circling her hole. Nayeon nods as she hitches her leg up a little better. Taeyeon toys with one finger for a few tentative thrusts, then adds two, finally getting the reaction she wanted. Nayeon was becoming boneless and blissful and pliant, gorgeous. “You're so _tight_ , baby, God—”

 

“It's—Tae, _slow_ ,” Nayeon tries, gnawing on her bottom lip. It's good, the fingers feels good, but the stretch is new and it doesn't hurt, it stings and it feels… new. Tae takes it easy while Nayeon adjusts, thumbing figure eights into her clit and whispering sweet nothings— _taking it so good, being such a good girl, so pretty, so warm—_ and she hiccups in surprise when Nayeon reaches down to touch her, meeting her eyes.

 

“Just like I showed you, okay? I like—oh! That's— _shit_ , Nayeon, yeah,” Taeyeon sighs. Nayeon's moves are simple and fluid, easy, fast circles, but then Taeyeon starts moving again and she falters, unable to even return Taeyeon’s kisses properly.

 

“Tae,” Nayeon moans, starting to rock against her fingers, desperate for friction. “You promised to _w-wreck me,_ ” she reminds her, throwing her head back. Taeyeon laughs and pulls her fingers out, slapping her swollen, sensitive clit as she tells her to turn over onto her front. She keeps her on her knees, pushing her face into the pillow. Nayeon bites her lips and laughs, struggling to keep her legs closed to keep up the pretense that she's got some sense of modesty.

 

“Didn't know I was dealing with such a little minx,” she hummed, spreading her lips open again. “Here I was trying to be gentle.”

 

“Don't—ah!—want _gentle_! I w-want you to, hah, _fuck me,_ ” Nayeon insists, wriggling her bottom. Taeyeon presses a kiss to the swell of the squishy flesh, slapping it playfully as she rests her cheek against it. Nayeon moans, eyes half kisses as she stretches.

 

“Is that how we ask for things we want? Do I have to teach you manners, too?” Taeyeon asks, noting the small, clear rivulets dripping down her pink pussy lips. “Huh?” She spanks her twice and Nayeon can't help but try rocking against her, desperate for something to quell her desire. “Look so pretty for me like this, don't you? Are you going to be a good girl?”

 

“Yeah,” she nods, gnawing on her bottom lip, huffing. “I can t-take it, _gimme_ it,” she begs, sighing in relief when Taeyeon slides her two fingers into her warm, waiting cunt.

 

“One of these days, I'm going to sit on your face and make you a little cumslut,” she promises. “I've seen the way you stare at my ass. I'll teach you how to eat me out, keep your face pressed between my thighs. Would you like that?” Nayeon, who's muffling herself in the pillow, does manage a small nod, licking her fingers clean because they taste so, so good. Sweet. Taeyeon is _sweet_. “Or get you one of those little bullets, keep it inside, hm? Keep you loose and wet for me.”

 

She's kept upright by Taeyeon, knees trembling. Taeyeon begins pummeling her with a vengeance, adding a third. It's a tight fit, and it's hot and warm and Taeyeon wonders what she'd look like bouncing on one of the fleshtone dildos she has sitting in her drawer. There's time for that another day, Taeyeon thinks distantly. Nayeon rides her fingers and cries, legs almost giving out. She feels a pressure in her belly and doesn't know where it's coming from, but it's getting better, and better, making her body squirm.

 

“Tae, it feels—I feel—I'm—”

 

“Are you going to come? Come for me, baby, I wanna see you come,” she coaxes. Nayeon’s first orgasm is wet, loud, and leaves her positively boneless, collapsed on the bed as Taeyeon helps her ride out her pleasure. She lets Naeyeon lick her fingers clean, kissing her forehead and cuddling up with her on top of her canopy bed, letting her fall asleep for a little while.

 

The end of the tryst is something Nayeon refuses to talk about, and when Sana sees how sad she gets about it she tries to change the subject from Taeyeon and asks more questions about what happened that evening instead.

 

➳

 

“So _that's_ why you're into doggy style,” Momo hums, stroking Sana’s hair.“No, it's because you're an incorrigible, spoiled little girl who needs regular spankings, and because you have a nice ass,” she corrects, feeding Sana her last bite of food. Sana smiles at her, humming. “And Sana likes it too.” She preens at the attention, giggling at the compliment.

 

“You do have a pretty nice butt,” Sana points out as she licks her lips, looking up at Momo. She's met with the underside of Momo’s cleavage, which is not an unpleasant sight at all. She reaches up and cups one, squeezing before Momo slaps it away, giggling. “I've always liked it.”

 

“I was a daisy fresh girl before you,” Momo counters with a frown. Sana turns and kisses her abdomen, and her frown turns into a repressed laugh. “Stop! I'm trying to be serious,” she laughs.

 

“Can't help it, you're a cutie,” she teases, sitting up as she hopped on Momo’s lap; sitting upright. Nayeon watches them with amusement, love welling in her heart. She tries kissing Momo, but Momo dodges her kisses, exasperated. “Gimme a kiss!” she whined, wriggling.

 

“Go away, you big nerd,” Momo laughs, shaking her head as Sana peppers her kisses against her cheeks. “Sana!”

 

“You were so cute and adorable back then. You still are, even when you're moody. Stop being grumpy and gimme a kiss!”

 

“I'm not grumpy, you're just annoying,” she laughs, rolling with Sana on the bed, giggling against Sana’s lips. “I'm trying to tell Nayeon the full story!”

 

“I wanna tell it! And I'm not annoying,” she protests, snuggling against her. Momo kisses her nose and brushes her bangs out of her face. She's so cute when she's mad.

 

“Your tawdry tale of seduction? You're going to leave all the details out,” Momo comments, laughing mirthlessly.

 

“I didn't seduce you. If anyone seduced anyone, _you_ totally seduced _me_ ,” Sana insists, wrapping her arm around Momo. She rests her head on her shoulder, kissing her neck. “I was just living my innocent life before you came along.”

 

“ _Right_. Even I can't believe that one,” Nayeon laughs, giggling when Sana pokes at her with her foot. “Sana, you literally walked around the dorms naked.”

 

“I liked to air dry. I never heard either one of you complain, back then or now,” she murmurs, squeezing Momo close. “In fact, you two just stared like creeps. Anyway, you can tell the story if you want but if you leave anything out, I'm telling it.”

 

Momo rolled her eyes.

 

“So…”

 

➳

 

Momo and Sana ended up sharing a room at the dorms with because it's most convenient. It's right next to Nayeon and Mina’s room, which is nice. Nayeon is comforting and Momo is still so out of her element, and Sana has always been with her, always there… lingering. It's comforting.

 

Dahyun wants to room with Jeongyeon, leaving the unruliest children, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, to their own devices. This is a terrible idea and Nayeon says so, but no one listens to her and she can't quite be bothered one way or any other. They want to be together, and no one can really convince them otherwise. Jihyo is gifted with the single room because she's the leader and needs her space. Also, she has way too much stuff to share a room with anyone, and is also the only one who doesn't mind the massive window that always lets in a ridiculous amount of light.

 

Nayeon and Mina share a room, but Mina is usually always in Jeongyeon’s anyway so Nayeon hangs out with Sana and Momo to avoid being alone. It's fun. They always have so much fun together, and are happier together than apart.

 

Still, at night, it's just Sana and Momo. And Sana, who constantly struggles with homesickness, occasionally cries at night, hates the feeling of being alone and doesn't want to be a bother to anyone, but she thought this lonely ache would leave and it hasn't and what if it never does? It makes her heart feel like it's breaking. Momo, of course, hears her, and can't help but climb into the bed with her and hold her in an attempt to comfort her.

 

At first, Momo didn't quite know why she was so upset or worked up, and they never really talked about it, not at first, but… it's nice. It becomes a common place occurrence. Momo either climbs into Sana’s bed or Sana climbs into Momo’s. They're always together, and even if they're not in their room, they tend to curl up close together.

 

And then Momo realizes she can't sleep without Sana one night that Sana’s staying late at the studio to work on some choreography. She curls up in Sana’s bed because it smells amazing and she misses her, a lot, and hates her dedication to being so good at everything.

 

_(“You were so cute in my bed! So tiny!”_

_“Shut up!”)_

 

➳

 

Sana shifts in bed one evening because she's suffocating. Momo sleeps under, like, three blankets because she's always cold and Sana is usually cold, but under these blankets and with the extra body heat, she finds herself too hot to sleep comfortably. She's about to take off her shirt when she finds a hand on her bra, inside her shirt.

 

She blushes, biting her lip as she simply kicks off the other two blankets, pulling Momo close and settling a hand over hers.

 

_(“I was asleep!”_

_“You were horny.”_

_“But I was asleep!”_

_“It was cute, I liked it. It felt good.”)_

 

In any event, this is how Sana’s sleep fondling habit begins. It's a rare event for Momo to wake up to not having Sana’s hands on her body, tucked into her hips, groping her butt, squeezing her breast. She gets more brazen about it as time goes on, but neither one of them talk about it.

 

➳

 

Their first kiss is innocent. Momo insists it was an accident, but Sana isn't convinced. They'd been playing hide and go seek in the studio building again, out of boredom and a spare hour on their hands. Sana and Momo end up going to the same bathroom to hide. The bathroom is tiny and small, functional, and dark, so when Momo walks in, she bumps into Sana, who's curled into herself. They reach for each other in the dark and giggle softly. When Momo moves to find some source of light, she finds Sana’s plump lips instead.

 

➳

 

They share innocent kisses and pecks and soft hugs and teasing glances, but it doesn't go further than that for a while. Most of the kisses are shared in their bed, under blankets, and accompanied with giggles and soft, lilting moans.

 

Momo realizes she's in trouble when, of course, she's painting her nails on the spare bed (technically her old bed) one day and Sana glides into the room with a towel on her head and not much else. She almost spills the bottle of polish in surprise, hands clammy.

 

“Momo, where are the clothes I put on the bed?” Sana asks, making a face. “Didn't I set an outfit out?”

 

“What?”

 

“My clothes! I can't find them.”

 

“You didn’t, ah, set any out before you used the shower,” she said, voice strained. “I don't, um—”

 

“Well, damn,” she huffed, stomping her foot. The action makes her breasts jiggle, and Momo’s mouth sort of waters. Kind of. Mostly. A little. She wonders idly what she'll taste like. Sweet? Tangy? She has theories about these things, and may or may not get of to the thought about what she tastes like, and sometimes Nayeon too. She's always, like, all busty and warm, and her hugs are the best.  _A girl can dream_ , Momo thinks, shooing the thoughts of Nayeon’s warmth away for the moment. “What am I supposed to wear?”

 

Momo doesn’t know what to say, so she just watches Momo grab a shirt from the desk chair and sniff it, then pull it on.

 

“I can wear this for a little bit, right? I'll take it right off as soon as I figure out what to wear,” she says. Momo realizes, belatedly, that it's her sleep shirt, and that her nipples are obscenely tenting the material. “It's warm.

”

“Yeah, it's, ah, yep,” Momo mumbles, gripping the bottle of nail polish tightly. Sana bends and flashes her succulent lips at her and Momo is sure that this is how she's going to die.

 

➳

 

“Who took my black mini skirt?!” Momo whines, huffing as she stomps out of her bedroom. She's irritated. It was either Nayeon or Chaeyoung, and she's pissed off because if they had just asked she would have obviously given it to them but why did they have to go into her closet and—

 

She glares at Chae when she spots her in the living room playing cards with Tzuyu, but they're both wearing dresses. Who has her skirt? Momo is about to ask her question again when she glances into the kitchen. Sana is bent over the table, reading something on Jihyo’s phone, hip cocked to the side. Momo is silent, biting her bottom lip harshly.

 

“Eonni! Can we go grocery shopping?” Dahyun chirps, popping up behind her. Momo jumps, startled out of her reverie. She doesn't even like butts that much but Sana looks so good and it's hard for her to look away, so even while Dahyun is rattling off the list of goods she’d like to buy, she's still looking at the way the tight material of the skirt hugs Sana’s body.

 

This begins Sana’s habit of stealing Momo’s clothes whenever she sees fit.

 

_(“It wasn't really stealing! They're comfortable and they smell like you!”)_

 

➳

 

“Sana?”

 

“Mmf,” Sana replies. “Sleep time,” she mumbles.

  
  
“It _is_ sleep time,” Momo laughs, reaching up to pet her hair. “But you're on top of me and I can't breathe.” Sana grumbles, and simply moves to her side, nosing at her as she gets comfortable again.

 

“Momo, I wanna be the big spoon. Move over.”

 

“We’re practically the same size,” Momo laughs, turning to look at her. “What if I want to be the big spoon?”

 

“You never want to be the big spoon, you big baby,” Sana tuts, kissing her cheek as Momo adjusts her body. Sana pulls her close and noses at her. Momo bites her inner cheek and lets Sana nose at her. She clenches her thighs together, traitorous as ever, trying hard to just stay still. “You're super tense,” Sana whispers. “Are you alright?”

 

“What? Yes. Um. Yeah,” Momo says softly. “I'm cool.”

 

“I'm sorry I fell asleep on top of you. The drama was really good but I was really tired and… I fell asleep. Sorry.”

 

“No, it wasn't that. I… it was nice. I like when you're here with me. It makes me feel good. I don’t like it when, like, you’re not here. I miss you.”

 

“You're such a big sap,” Sana mumbles.

 

“Yeah, but you're, like, my best friend. You're always there for me, and you're… I love when we’re together. I love, like, _us_ , you know? You're like my little piece of home away from home. You're my home.”

 

Sana is very silent. Momo feels embarrassed. It's bad enough that she's lusting over her friend; did she make things awkward or weird? She's about to apologize when Sana sniffles softly, and Momo notices the dampness on her shoulder.

 

“Sana? Why are you crying? Did I make things weird? I'm sorry, I just—”

 

“I love you, you stupid peach,” she mumbles, holding her close.

 

➳

 

“Sana loves Beyoncé,” Nayeon points out. Sana, who's sitting next to her, blushes bashfully and shrugs sheepishly when the variety show emcee asks her if it's true. In her defense, who _doesn't_ love Beyoncé? Practicing her choreography is helpful and it makes her feel good about herself and her body. She isn't the best dancer but she’s much better now, and is confident enough in her skills to dance in public, albeit with a little bit of trepidation. “She dances to her with Momo and Mina all the time.”

They’re on a variety show with Nayeon, Jihyo, and Mina. Jeongyeon is ill, and the rest of the kids are back at the dorms, trying to nurse her back to health. They're also on with a couple of members of groups that recently debuted, just like them.

 

Momo, who was whispering secretly with Mina, finds herself at the center of the conversation and is surprised to discover it. She wasn't paying attention, not really, so she's taken off guard when she's asked to show off her moves with Sana. Mina, who is currently recovering from an ankle sprain, can't participate, but she cheers them on excitedly from her seat, flashing them thumbs up and grinning in encouragement.

 

Sana glances at her and laughs, squeaky and airy. Momo is going to choke to death. Momo is hesitant and reluctant but can't bring herself to say no firmly when Sana bats her eyelashes and sets the small blanket on the stool. If possible, Sana is wearing the shortest miniskirt on the planet. It's dark pink (matches her nipples, Momo thinks in passing) and has little buttons on the front, and suspenders that match. It does wonders for her body, and Momo, who's usually focused when it comes to dancing, finds her mind going blank. She's wearing a thin crop top long sleeve, low, block heels, and has her hair loose. Momo could die.

 

_Sana is obscene._

 

That's really the only way to describe it.

 

Of course, Sana and Momo have choreographed dances most of Beyoncé’s hits together with Mina just for fun, never really meant to be seen, which is probably why Momo feels so shy doing it. But Sana isn’t, and has no qualms rolling her hips and seductively dancing along to the music for the short span that it's on. It's a medley of different songs, and Sana doesn't lose a beat. Mina doesn't, either, but Sana is extremely distracting. She rolls her hips, bends and moves and runs her hands over her body and it's enough to make her mind go blank.

 

The audience erupts in applause and cheers and Sana reverts back to the cute, happy, sweet faced cherub she usually is and blows kisses, flashing little hearts at them. Momo bows in thanks, still a little flush and red in the face as she takes her place near Mina.

 

➳

 

They’re gifted with candy and flowers from fan sites (it blows her mind that they have fans and people who love them enough to buy them such cute trinkets) on their way out of the studio where the show was filmed. In the car, Sana feeds Momo, and Momo tries not to focus on the way Sana licks the chocolate free from her fingers.

 

➳

 

“You looked so cool on TV!” Chaeyoung squeals as soon as the girls return to the dorm, bouncing in excitement. Dahyun is in the kitchen, making a mess, but still trying to make them something to eat after what she can only guess was a long and overwhelming evening.

 

“Really? You really liked it?” Sana asks curiously, a smile on her face. (Sana always has thrived off of attention, positive or negative.)

 

“Sana eonni, you have to teach me how to do that hip thing!” She tries to replicate Sana’s move as she sings the song she was dancing to, but almost knocks down the potted plant on a small shelf next to her. Still, she grins, pleased when Sana says she's close and will nail it with practice. She promises to show her the next time they're practicing in the studio.

 

“Yeah, you guys did awesome!” Tzuyu beams from her place on the couch. She's trying to force feed Jeongyeon soup, but she's not in the mood, and makes a face every time Tzuyu manages to shove a spoonful of soup in her mouth. Jeongyeon waves before coughing into the blanket, sniffling as she grabs a tissue to blow her pink nose into. “I wish we could have gone,” she laments. (They have another appearance in a couple of days that they should all be attending, hopefully.)

 

Jihyo heads to the kitchen to help Dahyun before she sets the apartment on fire. Nayeon calls dibs on the shower, much to Sana’s petulant chagrin. Momo flops onto the loveseat to watch whatever Tzuyu and Jeongyeon are watching, surprised when Sana throws herself onto the couch, almost landing on Momo. Mina gets seconds, and before Sana or Momo can lay claim to the shower, Jihyo chimes in.

 

Momo groans internally. She won't get to shower until midnight, probably. And Sana is on her and she's all sweaty and hot and she can't think half the time around Sana anyways and this doesn't make her plight any better.

 

“Cuddle with me,” Sana whines, snuggling up with her.

 

“It's too hot,” Momo protested. (It was not. It's near winter and it's freezing outside and the dorms are always kept at a reasonably cool temperature.) “Get off,” she huffed, glaring down at Sana. She's not convinced and simply rests her cheek on Momo’s thigh, getting comfortable regardless. Momo wants to be annoyed, but can't bring herself to be that bothered to get mad, which is the worst part. Sana is a spoiled baby and Momo can't help but love her in spite of, or truly, because of, it.

 

Nayeon bounces and skips happily out of the shower, wrapped in a white towel as she dances her way into her bedroom. Momo glares. Nayeon got dibs because she was older which was totally asinine, but it was something silly to get upset about so she didn't, and instead, tried to focus on getting Sana to get off of her. She was so clingy and tactile as of late, which Momo never minded, but she also didn't want to make things totally obvious to their group, either. What would they say? What if they thought it was weird or gross or… well, something bad?

 

“Do you guys want ice cream?” Jihyo asked the girls in the living room. “I think we can still salvage some of the brownies if you guys are willing to share.”

 

“Save me a piece!” Mina called out from the hallway on her way to the bathroom. Nayeon, now in a pair of loose grey athletic shorts and a white shirt with no bra. Momo feels blessed. Tzuyu frowns at Jeongyeon, who's laid out on the couch with the blankets cuddled around her body.

 

“Sure you don't wanna go to bed?” Jeongyeon’s answer is a cough and a shake of her head, and Tzuyu relents. She's sure Dahyun will be able to convince her to go to her room and finally sleep instead of veg out in front of the TV for hours on end.

 

“Move over,” Nayeon insisted, snuggling in between Momo and the arm rest of the couch. She huffed. It was bad enough that Sana was on top her, and now Nayeon was in her space too, with her warm body and—she used Momo’s shampoo! Momo wants to say she minds, but she really doesn't. It smells really good on her, and she has to resist the urge to nose at her inner thighs in front of everyone. (And Sana. Sana would probably strangle her.)

 

“Eonni—”

 

“Oh, hush. I'll be your pillow,” she huffed, and Momo, well, how could Momo say no? Sana gets jealous; Momo can tell because she snuggles even closer to her. “What are watching?”

 

“ _Forensic Files._ It's the American version, so it's extra spooky,” Jeongyeon rasps, coughing again. “They're having a marathon.” Momo, albeit slightly annoyed at having to share her space with the two most sexually frustrating people in her life, found that she didn't mind having Nayeon play with her hair, or Sana nose at her belly button. It's all in all a very comfortable arrangement. The lights are turned off, making the air in the room much more intimate than it had any right to be.

 

_(Sana chimes in to protest that she wasn't jealous._

 

_“It was Sana and me time and it wouldn't have mattered who it was, I would have gotten a little cranky.” She is, at this point, settled between Momo’s legs, her back to her chest as Nayeon warches her favorite nerds fondly.)_

 

In any event, the height of the competition is reached when Dahyun and Jihyo bring out the ice cream and brownies. They take seats on the floor beneath the couch where Sana, Momo, and Nayeon find themselves. Jeongyeon eats a little piece of her brownie, and saves it for when Mina returns. Tzuyu and Dahyun share the small space of the couch that isn't occupied by Jeongyeon or her massive blankets, and all is right in the world. For a few peaceful moments, anyways. Sana keeps swirling her finger in the ice cream and licking it, pulling it out of her mouth with a pop. Nayeon (Momo can't believe she thought her actions were innocent all this time) is licks the spoon slowly. At the time, Momo assumed she was savoring the taste of the rich ice cream. Now, Momo knows it was a sign of things to come.

 

“Do you want some of mine?” Sana asks, whispered into the shell of her ear. “It's sweet. Try some.” They're eating the same brownies from the same tray, overly sweet with a hint of bunt bitterness. Momo opens her mouth to say she really isn't in the mood for sweets, but Sana pops a small piece into her mouth anyway.

 

By the time Jihyo is out of the shower and is replaced by a freshly showered, sleepy Mina, Momo is sure she will meet her death at the hands of either Nayeon or Sana. Probably both. She'd rested against Nayeon’s chest because she was getting tired, and she could feel her body and it wasn't fair, why was everyone there and Sana was touching her, not inappropriately, but her hand was on her upper thigh and she was resting against her shoulder and the whole thing was just too much. Momo was afraid she was going to do something really, really stupid if they kept this up.

 

She could relax somewhat when Sana went to shower. Jihyo decided she was going to bed because she was pretty tired. Mina and Jeongyeon decided to join her. Dahyun leaves to keep an eye on Jeongyeon. This leaves Tzuyu, Chae, Momo, and Nayeon in the living room. Chae gets scared when there's a case about a woman’s remains being unearthed and all her teeth having gone missing. Tzuyu had a weak stomach and leaves too, frightened.

 

“Are you alright?” Nayeon asks Momo, who has been struggling and forcing herself to wait until she's in the shower to rub one out to Sana (it's becoming an every day practice, mostly because Sana is bent on driving her out of her mind with desire). “You're tense.”

 

“Yeah, I'm cool, just, um—” She laughs bashfully, blushing as she looks at Nayeon. “I need a shower, that's all. I hope there's hot water left, though I do need a cold shower—not, um, not like _that_ , I'm just really hot, like, _warm_ , I mean, I'm pretty but—”

 

Nayeon laughs and Momo blushes, grateful for the cover of darkness.

 

“When are we going to have one of our sleepovers? I'm getting lonely,” Nayeon murmurs as she squeezes her thigh. Nayeon had been privy and victim to Sana’s night fondling, and had only laughed and pecked her lips chastely. Apparently, Sana and Nayeon kiss all the time, which Momo would love to see, but, alas, she has only seen it once. (It’s definitely something she thinks about from time to time.)

 

“You, um, you can come any time,” Momo says, struggling to keep her voice level.

 

“I can come any time? Interesting choice of words,” Nayeon hums. Her hand keeps trailing higher. Momo is going to faint. “I might take you up on that.”

 

“I m-meant—”

 

“I know what you meant,” Nayeon murmurs, cupping her sex as she leans in, her lips hovering over Momo’s. “Have fun, and keep it down. Mina’s getting suspicious.” Momo closes her eyes when she thinks Nayeon is going to kiss her, but Nayeon simply kisses the corner of her lips instead and leaves, bringing her fingers to her nose to smell. “Heavenly,” she murmurs, hips swaying on her way out. She looks back and winks at Momo, who's more or less hanging on for dear life on the couch.

 

Sana returns to the living room empty, full of dirty bowls, and missing Momo. She frowns. She was looking forward to cuddling and maybe feeling her up properly. She sighs as she cleans up, depositing the bowls in the sink and rinsing them off quickly. She turns off the television, folds up the blankets, then heads to her bedroom and flops on her bed to wait for Momo.

 

➳

 

Momo sinks against the wall of the shower, grateful that the water is cold enough to distract her and let her think. It's too cold for a really long shower, so she washes up quickly and towels off, letting her hair curl loosely (more wave than curl) as she brushes her teeth, does a facial peel, and tries to avoid going to her bedroom. Sana's in rare form and Momo doesn't want to do anything silly and cross a line but she's driving her crazy and Nayeon isn't helping and she can't stop thinking about Nayeon touching Sana and it's enough to have her grip the marble counter harshly and force herself to breathe deeply.

 

She decides to go to her room finally. Her pajama choice for the evening is a loose flannel shirt and boy shorts, and the material chafes at her and undoes all the hard work accomplished in the shower. By the time she makes it to her room, she's sweating.

 

Sana is in bed. The lights are turned off. She's reading something on her phone, squinting. She's practicing her Korean, again, which—she's quite fluent and she's perfect at it and her accent isn't that noticeable and Mina and Momo tend to glare at anyone who tries to make Sana feel bad about her pronunciation. Some sounds that exist in Korean don't exist in Japanese, and Momo wished people were just happy with the effort they were trying to make instead of constantly demanding perfection.

 

Sana moves over and when Momo climbs into bed, humming happily. She presses a kiss to her cheek, snuggling up to her body.

 

“Missed you,” she murmurs.

 

“I was in the shower for ten minutes,” Momo points out, laughing weakly.

 

“But I was there for 15. That's 25 minutes without my favorite peach,” Sana explains, as though it should be obvious. “Not to mention the time it takes us to get dressed.” Momo laughs and wraps her arm around Sana as she continues reading the news article. She reads slowly and evenly, so conscious of not stumbling over a word and if she does she starts the whole sentence over again. She's meticulous.

 

When Sana decides she's had enough, she climbs over Momo’s body to set her phone down on the nightstand. She's fiddling with the charger, trying to get it in. She's taken out her contacts, plus it's ridiculously dark in the room, so she's having a struggle.

 

This places her breasts in Momo’s face, and all but smothers her. Momo reaches up to play with them and Sana gasps, giggly, but doesn't stop her.

 

“Is it one of _those_ nights?” she asks, hips settling on Momo’s. She leans down languidly, sighing softly as Momo sits up with her hands on Sana’s hips, face resting against her chest.

 

“You've been teasing me all day,” Momo accuses, hands losing no time and slipping under her shirt to find her pants. She's wearing none, and there's no underwear, either. Momo groans, resting her face on her shoulder. “Why are you doing this to me?”

 

“Because I want you,” Sana replies, as simple and easy as though she was talking about the weather, her favorite food, or the article she'd read. “I want you to _touch_ me, Momo, I want you to kiss me and I want you to make me _feel good_ , I want us to be together, and it isn't like you _don't_ want me,” she murmurs, planting wet kisses on her lips. “I know you do. I know you think about me in the shower, in the morning, when you think no one’s awake. I hear you crying my name, I've heard you come to _me_. Did you think I wouldn't find out?” This is whispered into the shell of her ear and Momo whines, huffing as Sana begins to grind down against her, rocking her hips in a mimic of how she'd done it before. “Why don't you show me what you think about?”

 

Momo is still unsure—what if this ruins things? What if this isn't as good as Sana expects and Sana hasn't even really been with anyone if Nayeon is to be believed and—

 

“Stop thinking,” Sana insists, cupping her cheeks. “I want you, Momo. I thought you could never say no to me.”

 

“I can't,” Momo confesses, leaning into the kiss, pressing Sana back into the bed. Sana grins in victory as they move against each other, reaching for Momo’s shirt to pull it up over her head. Sana’s own flimsy excuse for a night shirt finds itself on the floor, and Sana, who is always so free and open with her nudity, is shameless, spread out and wanton on the bed beneath Momo.

 

(A true wet dream come true.)

 

It's during this first encounter that Momo learns that Sana has the capacity to come untouched with relatively little stimulation to her nipples. She doesn't make much of a mess, which Momo plans to change. She's giggly and looser, though, wet against the panties Momo wore for no real reason since they were ruined the moment she'd put them on.

 

Sana is liberal with her kisses, and keeps Momo close, kisses hot, slow, simmering, soft and sweet. She tugs Momo’s underwear just enough to be able to rub at her swollen little nub, humming to herself when Momo sits up and rocks against her fingers, crying out into the room.

 

Sana clasps a hand over her mouth and sits up to help Momo get rid of the last article of clothing, spreading her lips open properly. She would rather take her time, but she wants Momo to unravel and there will be other evenings for them to take their time and explore. There will.

 

“You have to be quiet,” Sana murmured as Momo’s fries were muffled by her soft hand. “Do you want to wake the kids up? Their room is next door.”

 

“But it f-feels good,” Momo huffed, seeking her fingers. Sana really has to keep a good hand over Momo’s mouth when she begins to finger her open, because she threatens to scream and thrash in pleasure, riding two of Sana’s fingers as though her life depends on it.

 

Momo’s fingers begin a cursory exploration of Sana themselves, circling her dripping, sensitive hole as she grinds down, trying to keep her voice quiet enough to tell her how to curl her fingers, where to caress. Sana and Momo’s foreheads rest against each other’s as Momo bounces and Sana struggles to keep her quiet.

 

Momo lifts her hips slightly and Sana is confused for a moment—she hadn't finished, had she?

 

“Wait, just—” she pants, adjusting herself so that their bodies are slotted together, thighs thrown over hips, pussies meeting and slicking against each other. Sana sighs breathily, biting down on her lip as they move together, holding each other close. Momo whimpers softly—Sana also learns, though not to the full extent, the importance of satisfying Momo’s oral fixation during sex when she lets Momo taste herself. Momo sucks on her fingers, eyes closed as she seeks her pleasure with Momo.

 

“I love you,” Sana whispers into Momo’s damp temple. Momo cries out softly, and Sana grips her hips, helping her find a better angle than before. She cups Momo’s cheeks once Momo decides she's had her fill, kissing her deeply. Momo fondles her breasts, squeezing (her technique at this time, of course, was sweet and cute, unrefined) gently. Sana mimics Momo’s actions.

 

It isn't long before Momo comes, splashing between their bodies. She bites Sana’s shoulder to keep from moaning her name again, and groans when she remembers Nayeon’s words about keeping it down. Had she heard? (Nayeon confirms that she had indeed heard every sordid moan and cry and whisper, mostly because her bed and Sana’s were on opposite sides of the wall.)

 

Sana comes with a breathless giggle, eyes rolling. She almost collapses, almost overwhelmed with the sensitivity of two back to back orgasms. They clean each other up with some of the wipes sitting in the first drawer of their nightstand, and much to Momo’s relief, things aren't awkward or bad or strange or uncomfortable.

 

Sana helps Momo in to a fresh change of clothes. Momo notices that they match as they change the sheets, laughing at the wet spots. Sana sniffs it, curious.

 

“I'm going to taste you next time,” Sana promises once their cozy and tucked into bed, kissing the nape of Momo’s neck as she laces their fingers together.

 

➳

 

“Oh, Momo, _don't stop!_ ” Nayeon mocks as she pins Sana to the bed. Momo jumps on top of them, tickling Nayeon with a small giggle. “Bunch of nerds. Teasing your poor eonni like that, just _shameless_ ,” she chastises, peppering kisses to Sana’s neck and jaw. “Hm.”

 

“You never complained,” Momo hummed, hand sneaking under Nayeon’s shirt to squeeze her hip. “You quite seem to like telling me not to stop,” she points out. “In fact, last night that was _exactly_ what you said—”

 

“Not really—”

 

Sana takes advantage of Nayeon being distracted with Momo’s teasing to give her a love bite on her neck. She doesn't care—people should know she belongs to Sana and Momo, that she's wanted and loved and cherished.

 

“S-Sana,” she laughs softly, eyes fluttering as she's smothered in love and affection by her two lovers. “Enough, baby—”

 

“No,” she mumbles petulant, not satisfied until it's dark purple and blooming, angry and sensitive. In case they see any one tomorrow, in case any eyes want to linger… she wants people to know Nayeon belongs to her and Momo. “Mine.”

 

“Greedy,” Nayeon tuts, reaching for Momo’s hand to give her a squeeze. “But you're mine, too,” she relents with a soft laugh, kissing Sana’s cold nose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all !!!  
> holla @ ya girl on my writing blog!  
> it's seokjinniewrites @ tumblr  
> also, thanks for the sweet comments and kudos and bookmarks, it means a lot!


	4. seethe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4 - jealous

Momo is not a jealous lover by nature.

 

She _isn't_. Sana is, and Nayeon is, but those are things that Momo finds endearing and sweet. It’s kind of cute. No one has ever really been jealous over her, so it’s a foreign, welcome feeling to have someone feel some sort of… mindful protectiveness over her.

 

Nayeon's jealousy is more careful than anything, and Sana’s tends to be more compulsive, a driving need to lay claim to the people she loves so no one else does. Nayeon is obvious and rather overt about her feelings and doesn't hide them from anyone or anything, regardless of where they are. And Sana is so clingy and so adamant on being close to them that it's made quite clear that either one of them are off limits to anyone who thinks about approaching them _that_ way. They’re both clingy.

 

And it isn't like Momo doesn't _care_ about what they do, because she does, but she's confident enough in their relationship to know that she doesn't have anything to fear or be jealous _of_. At the end of the day, regardless of appearances, Sana and Nayeon come home to _her_ , no one else.

 

Still… Momo feels uneasy tonight.

 

“Nayeon is going to be home soon,” Sana soothes, wiping her mouth as she eats the chicken wing. She ordered out from Momo’s favorite fried chicken restaurant and picked up a few beers and Momo _should_ be happy, but instead she's worrying about Nayeon and that annoying thorn in her side, Jinyoung. She's not jealous. She _isn't._ She's just worried.

 

“She's been at the studio for, like, six hours,” Momo grumbles in annoyance, picking the skin off. It's greasy and crispy, just the way she likes, and if Nayeon was here she'd be picking it off her plate, but _no_ , she's in some stupid showcase with Mina, Jinyoung, Jackson, and Yugyeom, and Momo was in it too, but… still. Momo was _going_ to stay later at practice, but she came home at a reasonable hour because it was date night and Sana was home alone.

 

Nayeon said she'd follow soon. (That was _hours_ ago. Momo has been trying to avoid keeping track, but she's petty when she's mad and it's hard _not_ to.)

 

“I think she just wants to do a good job. You know how she is,” Sana comments dismissively. Of course, they want to do a good job. That’s natural, and Momo is confident that Nayeon will do amazing. She's talented and bright and smart and amazing and she can do _anything_.

 

Still, doing a good job is one thing, and Momo has no issue with that. What Momo _does_ take issue with is Nayeon, all sweaty and… _Nayeon-y_ , hanging out with that slimy asshole. He's a fucking creep and could barely keep his drool from running down his chin while Momo was there, and _of course_ he was her dance partner, and took this as free license to be all over her and _touch_ her and—Momo is going to gag. She coughs into a napkin, stomach twisting itself into knots.

 

“What’s wrong? I thought you said you wanted chicken,” Sana says petulantly, sucking on the bone for a minute before tossing it on her plate and reaching for another piece from the pink and green bucket on the table. “I know you're hungry.”

 

“I am, sorry. It’s really good,” Momo mumbles, eating silently for a minute or two. She glares at her phone, frowning when she sees that Nayeon left her on seen after she'd asked when she planned on coming home. Jinyoung spent the whole fucking morning all over her, cooing and preening over everything she did. He almost came when she sneezed and leapt to give her a tissue. The creep probably kept it, she thinks angrily, taking a sip of the cold beer. She should be happy. She should. She loves showcases and she loves dancing and she _loves_ watching Nayeon dance, but the premise of having to watch her dance with that _asshole_ is enough to make her skin crawl.

 

“Momo?”

 

“Huh? I'm sorry,” she apologized, turning her phone over again on the table. “Did you say something?”

 

“I wanted to watch a movie. Do you wanna go out maybe? Or stay in? They're showing that thriller Jeongyeon wanted to watch nearby! Maybe we can invite her and some of the kids.”

 

“Should we wait for Nayeon?”

 

“If you want, but she's probably going to get home too late for us to go anywhere fun,” Sana murmured, shrugging. She reached across the table for Momo’s hand, squeezing tenderly. “Don’t worry. We’ll have fun together, okay?”

 

Momo nods, but she feels a heavy, deeply upsetting feeling in her gut.

 

☄ 

 

Sana and Momo are waiting for Jeongyeon, Dahyun, and Mina in the lobby of their apartment building. They share a loft near the movie theatre, and when Dahyun found out they were going to a thriller, she demanded that Mina come along. Mina had just come home herself from practice—this meant Nayeon was _alone_ with that insufferable pest, Momo thought glumly—but couldn't bring herself to say no to Dahyun.

 

“Don't do it,” Sana protested as Momo dialed Nayeon’s number sullenly. “Momo—”

 

“It's late, I just want to make sure she's okay,” she mumbled, turning around to face the wall instead of Sana, with her disappointed frown. “I’m worried.” She leans against the wall as she bites her lip, waiting for her to answer the phone.

 

"Yo!" It's Jinyoung. Why is he answering Nayeon’s phone? Momo’s eyes narrow into dangerous slits as he laughs and tells someone to go away. “Hello?”

 

“Jinyoung-ah? It's Momo,” she says, voice strained as she struggles to remain respectful. Why is he answering her phone? Momo gnaws on her bottom lip. “I, ah, I was looking for Nayeon eonni, I don't know if—”

 

Nayeon's laughter is pronounced in the background, and Jinyoung tells her to go away again. Nayeon protests that it's _her_ phone, and Jinyoung says he's trying to be a _good oppa_ and keep her focused. Focused on _what?_ Momo is going to strangle him. She can feel it. Her fingers begin to twitch.

 

“You’re looking for Nayeon? She's currently indisposed, can I take a message? Ow! Hey!” There's a tussle, loud laughter, and then a breathless Nayeon comes on the line. Momo’s heart flutters because she’s missed her, but it also hurts to hear her laugh so loudly and happily at the hands of someone else.

 

“Hello?” Momo is silent as she listens to Jinyoung still trying to get the phone from Nayeon, and Nayeon coquettishly telling him to be a _good boy_ and wait. Momo’s face burns because that’s the tone she uses when she tells Sana and her to be good. “Is anyone there?”

 

“Hi, it’s me,” she manages thickly, left hand clenched in a tight fist. She doesn’t know whether to yell or cry. “Are you still, um, at the studio?”

 

“We just left, we’re going to grab something to eat quick on our way home,” she explains, giggling. “Get off! I'm on the _phone_! Stop tickling me!”

 

“Oh, I see. I'm sorry, I wouldn't have called if I knew you were still busy,” Momo says, poorly concealing her disappointment. “Did you forget about tonight?”

 

“Tonight? What’s tonight?”

 

Momo knows that Nayeon has a notification on her phone telling her that tonight is date night because all their phones are synced and she _saw_ it earlier when she was playing with her phone at the studio. So it’s not like she didn’t know, earlier. Was she blowing them off for Jinyoung and his friends?

 

“You know what? It's—it's not a big deal, don't worry. It’s fine. Sana and I are out and we’ll be back a little late, I think. Don't wait up for us, okay?” Momo’s voice is strained, and she feels Sana’s hand on her waist, pulling her in close for a hug.

 

“Wait, where are you going? We’ll meet up!”

 

“It—we, um, we’re going to go watch that split personality movie Jeong wanted to see, but—”

 

“I wanna go!” Nayeon whined. “The guys can come too, no? Did you guys eat? Jackson oppa said he'll treat everyone!” Momo’s eyes roll far, so far, she's afraid she'll start seeing brain and skull matter. She doesn't _want_ to hang out with them, but she relents because she’s a little desperate to see Nayeon. She missed her something _awful._

 

“I'll ask, Sana and I ate dinner earlier, but I don't know if the girls ate anything. I'm sure they did but—”

 

"Hey! Give that back! I wasn't finished!”

 

“We gotta go!” Jinyoung chastises, and Momo forces herself to take a deep breath. Cursing at him wouldn't help, even if she’s pissed off. “Momo? I'm sorry, Nayeon has to go, but we'll send you the address!” Jinyoung giggles before hanging up, and Momo sighs, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

“We can talk to Nayeon later,” Sana murmurs softly as the elevator dings, indicating an arrival. Momo lets Sana kiss her, bottom lip trembling. “It’ll be okay, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Momo says, pulling away as the elevator doors open. “I’m going to be fine.” Momo greets their friends with a smile Sana knows is fake, and her concern grows more and more.

 

☄

 

Momo is _not_ fine.

 

Sana is afraid she's going to snap the wooden chopsticks in her hand from gripping them so tightly, seething. Nayeon sits between Momo and Jinyoung, and Sana sits next to Momo to prevent her from doing something stupid. Sana knows that she’s upset about this Jinyoung thing, and she’s been trying to tell Nayeon to _lay off_ but Nayeon doesn’t pay her much mind. If she keeps provoking Momo like this, she’s liable to do or say something awfully mean, or just get _hurt_ , and hurt Momo means _petty_ Momo.

 

In any event, Jeongyeon is happy. First of all, they're going to see a movie that is reported to be extremely spooky and weird (and spooky and weird is _definitely_ her thing) and second of all, Jackson oppa, her hero, is paying for their dinner! Tonight couldn't be any better. Mina and Dahyun are whispering over the dinner menu—the nerds do everything together and are kind of in love and Jeongyeon, as their roommate and friend, kind of just wants them to make out already and get together, but she'll give them time. She's sure that something along those lines is surely underway.

 

“Momo, what are you getting?” she asks with a chipper tone, peeking over her menu. Momo has been silent all night, withdrawn and uneasy. It makes Jeongyeon curious, but maybe she’s just tired. Mina was pretty tired when she came home herself; practice was grueling and maybe she was just not in the mood to talk all too much.

 

“I already ate,” is Momo’s sullen reply. The hand on her thigh from Sana does nothing to soothe her irritated, bristled nerves. Their fingers are interlaced, and Sana draws hearts into the back of her hand. Momo is somewhat appeased, but she can hear Jinyoung casually bragging about something—he’s got this smug, arrogant tone to his speech and her skin is practically crawling. She hates it, she wants to cry and she hates crying in public and Sana is just trying to be kind and comforting and it’s _nice_ but why is Nayeon so cavalier about it? Momo questions if Nayeon notices, and if she does notice, if she even _cares_. She probably doesn’t. She’s too busy chasing Jinyoung. Momo always wondered if Nayeon wanted someone else, if she and Sana weren’t _enough_ and sharing Nayeon with Sana never hurt or bothered her because they weren’t _sharing_ , she loved them both, but she’s not willing to have someone else be part of their relationship. Especially someone like _him_. Total fuckboy. “I’m not that hungry.”

 

“Are you sure? It's my treat, really,” Jackson says softly, smiling at her from across the table. “Don’t worry! Eat as much as you want.”

 

Jackson totally likes her, like, _likes_ her. She can feel that he does—he’s always sending memes, compliments her, and he’s literally always staring at her ass. She knows, she’s caught him and he’s always so bashful and shy about it, so much so that Momo can’t get _too_ upset. He can’t help it. She’s pretty and she’s his friend and it’s not his fault that she’s got something nice going on back there, after all. In any event, Jackson is nice, sweet, always sends her little trifles and things which she ignores because he isn't her type and she's not interested in anything outside of a distant, superficial friendship with him. At least he knows his boundaries and limits and never oversteps them, unlike Jinyoung.

 

But can Jinyoung respect a limit that hasn’t been placed? Momo pushes her food around her plate, feeling Sana squeeze her hand comfortingly. She feels like the tears are going to just roll over at this point, no matter how badly she tries blinking them away.

 

“I’m not, um, I’m really not that hungry,” she explains, thanking the server who comes to refill her drink.

 

“Eonni, you’ll like this! It's not too spicy,” Dahyun says as she wipes her lips on a napkin. Her smile falters a little when she sees how glossy her eonni’s eyes are, frowning a little. “It’s—it’s good.”

 

“Hyunnie, I'm okay, really,” Momo laughs. She's a little hungry but she keeps losing her appetite because Nayeon keeps giggling at every stupid thing Jinyoung says, and she’s never felt more ignored in her _life_. “Make sure you don’t eat too fast; your stomach is going to get upset.”

 

“Do you wanna go?” Sana asks softly when Dahyun is distracted by Jackson cracking a corny joke about something—Momo has hardly been able to pay attention to the goings on of the table, too lost in her thoughts. “We can leave if… you know, if you want to. It’s alright.”

 

“No, no, c’mon,” Momo murmurs softly, meeting her eyes. Sana smiles a little, trying to be comforting. “It’s our night, babe. You promised me we were going to have fun.” Her tone is light and teasing. She wants to kiss her, but she feels Yugyeom’s curious eyes on them, so she settles for squeezing Sana’s hand back instead.

 

☄

 

At the movie theatre, Jinyoung sits in the empty seat next to Nayeon. He buys her popcorn and candy and even Sana seems a little affected at this point, a little quiet and withdrawn. Momo is surprised; she thought Sana would have thrown herself on Nayeon by now, but Sana simply takes a seat behind them with Mina and Momo. This must mean that Sana’s equally, if not more, as upset as Momo. Yugyeom sits next to her, flashing her a small smile as he offers her some popcorn. Jackson grumbles about how he wanted to sit with her, and Yugyeom tells him it sounds like a _him_ problem. Jeongyeon is sitting next to him. Dahyun and Mina found seats a row or two away, and look cozy. Momo smiles as she chews on the buttery kernels. Sana draped her pink jacket over their laps with the pretext about it being cold in the theatre, but it’s really just so she can hold her hand. She gets scared so easily, but she loves thriller movies. She’d hoped she’d be able to watch it nestled between Nayeon and Momo, but… she sighs, shaking her head.

 

Momo forces herself not to get in the way, just let them talk, focus on the film, but it's hard to do that. Nayeon giggles and laughs and she _preens_ under the attention, joking with him about the various holes in the plot constantly. That’s something she does with _Momo_ , and the… protective, not jealous, streak flares up in Momo yet again. Jinyoung is touching her and Momo should be, not _him_ , and she’s—she sinks into her seat, kicking the back of his chair sullenly. Sana tuts at her, but it holds no bite. She flashes her a small smile.

 

“Behave yourself,” she murmurs, trying not to laugh every time he bristles at the jolt of Momo’s boot hitting the back of his chair. Jackson leans across Yugyeom every so often to offer her some candy, some nachos he didn’t finish, and so on, and she shares it with Sana. She tries not to seethe, to keep the ugly, petty side of her personality tamped down, but Jinyoung keeps pushing her buttons and Nayeon’s coquetry only encourages her, really. It isn’t her fault, what happens next.

 

Momo is just very clumsy, she supposes as she makes it seem as though knocking her soda on Jinyoung’s unsuspecting back was an accident. She only did that because he had yawned and made it seem as though he was going to stretch out his arm to bring Nayeon closer into his chest.

 

“Sorry! Oops. I knocked it over by mistake!” Momo whispered softly, smiling apologetically as she pokes her head in between them. “I’m sorry, oppa. Do you forgive me?”

 

“Of course,” he murmurs sheepishly, blushing as Momo bats her eyelashes at him. Nayeon squints but is silent, and Jinyoung simply laughs and shakes his head, excusing himself to go to the bathroom.

 

"What is _wrong_ with you?” Nayeon hisses as she turns around to face her.

 

“What's wrong with _you_?”

 

“Wait until we get home,” she murmurs quietly, making a face.

 

“Ooh, I’m so scared,” Momo taunts scathingly, rolling her eyes. “Kiss my ass.”

 

“Watch it,” she warns. Momo is going to tell Nayeon to _fuck off_ when Sana tugs her back, trying to keep them from going at it in a full movie theatre.

 

When Jinyoung returns, sans jacket, he offers Nayeon some chocolates he'd picked up in the lobby. Momo leans forward and giggles, getting in between them again. Sana snickers under her breath when Nayeon glares, unable to help it.

 

“Oppa! Can I have some? I have a terrible sweet tooth. Pretty please?”

 

“Of course, everyone can share,” he whispers softly, holding the small tray up to offer it to the rest of the girls sitting behind him. “They're pretty good.”

 

All in all, most of Jinyoung’s attempts to flirt with Nayeon are thwarted by Momo and Sana. This includes, but is not limited to, throwing small pieces of popcorn at them and laughing extremely loudly and kicking the back of his chair every time a scary scene comes on and he tries to hug Nayeon to comfort her.

 

☄ 

 

“Are you girls going to be alright on the train?” Jackson asks. “You live on the way to our place, we don't mind going with you to make sure you get home okay.”

 

“We’ll be fine—” Momo begins to say. Sana is a little tired, leaning on her sleepily as she yawns. She's thinking about just calling a private cab to pick them up. It'll take longer, but she doesn't want to prolong this anymore than she has to.

 

“Of course not!” Jeongyeon chirps, all but beaming up at him. She doesn't see the point in them not going home together and she really isn't _into_ guys but Jackson is kind and funny and sweet and… cute. Kind of. Malleable. She can work with him. “Thank you for offering, oppa, that was so nice!” She doesn't want to feed into the stereotype about girls going home late at night and not being safe, but… a little extra time to stare at Jackson won't hurt.

 

“It's okay, we’ll take care of you guys! Let’s go!” Yugyeom cheers, arms wrapped around Dahyun’s and Mina’s shoulders. It's friendly and the girls are laughing and swaying with him as they head to the train station.

 

Nayeon, Sana, and Momo walk together quietly. Nayeon doesn't say anything, and when she tries to reach for Momo’s hand, she pulls away, making a face. Does Nayeon only have time for Sana and Momo when Jinyoung is occupied? Sana is too tired to try to get in between them or try to get them to make up, sipping at the mango flavored tea Jackson bought them on the way out of the theatre, nosing at Momo sleepily. She's tired and she wants to go home.

 

Momo doesn’t want to go home, because she's going to fight with Nayeon. She can feel it. And Nayeon is silent and quiet, only speaking when spoken to. It's weird and awkward and Momo tries to think of something to say, something nice, something kind, but all that comes to her mind are accusations and mean things she knows she shouldn't say but still wants to. She hates arguing, but she can feel it brewing between them, the air heavy and unsettling.

 

And Momo is going to be cool and not even _talk_ about how upset she is, trying to let it go, but then they get off on their stop and Jinyoung hugs her just a little _too_ tightly and kisses her cheek and Momo almost throws something at the, but refrains, and simply drags on past them with Sana, unlocking their door without so much as a goodbye to anyone else.

 

☄ 

 

“Did I do something?” Nayeon asks curiously, standing in the doorway of the bathroom as Momo starts her evening routine. She wipes her face with a cleansing wipe, taking in the scent of the rosehips and other cleansing herbs boasted on the box the wipes came in. The makeup disappears and her face appears, light freckles and small birthmarks that Nayeon loved, that she would trace her fingers over when she thought Momo was still sleeping. She hasn’t done that in days.

 

“I don’t know, did you?” Momo retorts, annoyance heavy in her tone. She’s not in the mood to be nice anymore. The only reason she was kind of nice when they’d gotten home was because Sana was awake and she hated arguing. They ate a little snack together and made small talk about their days. Momo answered any and all of Nayeon’s with a clipped, distant tone, and moved a little when Nayeon tried to kiss her. Sana kissed them both before washing her face and flitting off to their bedroom to go to bed. Momo had promised to follow her, which was how they found themselves in the bathroom.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean, Momo? I don’t—I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh, you don’t?” She threw the wipe in the small trash can next to the sink, taking a slow, deep breath. She’s going to be calm, rational, easy. She’s going to be _cool_. Momo recites her evening beauty ritual to herself, closing her eyes. Makeup remover, cleanser, toner and micellar water, serum, night cream, then the spot treatments for those pesky pimples. She’s been breaking out lately under the stress of what’s been happening with their relationship lately.

 

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about. Just—cut the attitude, Momo, and tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“I have an attitude now? Interesting.”

 

“ _Momo_.”

 

“I just… do you… did you forget about tonight?” she asks softly, applying the herbal cleanser to her face, careful to avoid her eyes and lips. "Do you know what tonight was supposed to be?"

 

“What _about_ tonight? It’s Thursday, I don’t—was there something special about tonight?”

 

“Hm.” Momo simply sighs as she runs the water and scrubs at her face to get the cleanser off, taking the time to relax and think. Still, she’s just _lying_ now, and Momo doesn’t want to be lied to.

 

“Can you just tell me what’s wrong? You’ve been acting like a child all night and it’s getting old, frankly—”

 

“I'm not acting like a child,” Momo says, irate and a little annoyed. “If anyone’s been acting childish, don’t you think it’s you? Maybe that’s what Jinyoung likes about you…” she rolls her eyes as she applies some blackhead powder liquid, hands trembling as she dabs at her skin.

 

“Is that what this is about?” Nayeon rolls her eyes as she dabs at her face with a towel once she’s finished with that step. “Momo… are you being _serious?_ You can’t possibly be serious.”

 

“Don't _Momo_ me,” she murmurs, irritated. “I'm not in the mood. And why can’t I be serious? I’m not blind. I’m not—I’m really not up for being condescended by you, Nayeon, so—”

 

“And Jinyoung wasn't in the mood for you to throw your drink on him and yet,” Nayeon digs as Momo begins applying her serums and moisturizers. “Like, what was that all about? That was totally inappropriate and you know better than to act like such a baby. Why? Were you mad we couldn’t all sit together? Sometimes we can’t sit together, Momo! We can’t afford to be so _blatant_ in public, and especially not with them, and—”

 

“It was date night, tonight,” Momo says as she shakes her head, voice breaking. Nayeon sounds like she’s ashamed, ashamed of _her,_ of _Sana_ , of _them_ and their relationship. Did she want something else? Momo tries to tell herself to calm down, but the tears still start rolling down her cheeks anyway. “It was _our_ date night and it seemed like you were on a date with _him_. So, I'm sorry if it makes me childish to not like seeing my girlfriend all but give some guy a blowjob under the table,” she says, turning to leave the bathroom as she wipes her face, beauty ritual be damned.

 

“What the hell? I wasn't—Momo!” Nayeon reaches out and grabs her wrist to stop her from leaving.

 

“What?” She spins on her bare heel, irate as she hiccups. “What more do you want? What? You completely blew Sana and me off for that dick head and spent the night all but sitting on his lap and making out with him—”

 

“He's not a dick!”

 

“Of course, you would say that,” Momo says, rolling her eyes. “Of course. I can see how you feel about him. I’m happy I can see your true feelings now,” she comments, trying to pull her hand from Nayeon’s. “Let go of me.”

 

“What's _that_ supposed to mean? And we’re _talking_ —”

 

“It means what you know it means. _Jinyoung oppa, you're so strong! Wow, oppa!_ ” She rolls her eyes. “I can't—it was so ridiculous. Even Sana got upset. We sat here at home and waited for you for hours while you were goofing off with your stupid little boyfriend and when we decide want to spend time with you, _he_ has to come along too.”

 

“He's not my boyfriend, Momo. You're being ridiculous! For fuck’s sake—”

 

“Ridiculous? I—I don’t know why you have to spend so much extra time with him, and you didn't even… you didn't—”

 

“What _extra time_? I was at dance practice and—”

 

“So, he just answers your phone? That's cool? You just let your girlfriends get blown off by someone like him? That's what we’re doing now?”

 

“Momo, stop! Enough. It isn't like that and you know it!”

 

“Well, what the hell is it _like_ then? All I know is that you seem all too happy to have his attention and had no issue ditching us for him! I know that you're all up in his space and letting him touch you and—”

 

“It wasn't like that, Momo. We have to hang out together because of the showcase. We all have a dance partner and we all have to _touch_ them. It isn't like that.” Momo finally yanks her hand away, trying to do her best not to just break down and sob. It’s bad enough that she’s crying now, like this.

 

“That's different! I know you have to do that! I’m not stupid! Something is going on with him. But you don't have to sit with him, play with his hair, giggle at everything he says, take his fucking jacket on the way to the movies—don't roll your eyes at me!”

 

“It wasn't—he offered his jacket and I didn't take it. He's a funny guy and his hair is always messy, and I just wanted to fix it. And I had saved seats for _us_ but you guys took too long getting snacks and then, I don’t know. He sat with me because there weren't any other seats left—”

 

“He sat with you because he wanted to be next to you! He was making moves—”

 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you? Why are you like this?”

 

“I'm not jealous! I just don't like seeing you with someone else like that. I…” Momo’s voice trembles. She's hurt and feels like she's ugly crying now as she struggles to piece a sentence together, squeezing her eyes shut. “Can you just stop… doing stuff with him? Like, unnecessary stuff? I don’t think I’m asking for a lot.”

 

“You're overreacting, Momo. Just… just calm down, okay? It’s fine. We’re fine. I have you. You have me. We have Sana, and Sana has us. Momo, there isn't anything for you to worry about. Just relax. This is just silly, baby, I—” Nayeon tries to reach out for Momo, seeing her distress, but Momo turns around, shaking her head. “Momo—”

 

“Don't. You're right. This is silly. My feelings and Sana’s feelings are silly. We’re silly. I get it,” she says tightly, heading to their guest room. Nayeon follows her to try to protest, but Momo shuts the door in her face, locking it.

 

☄

 

For the next few days, things are heavy and tense. Momo and Nayeon are not on speaking terms, avoid one another, and overall provoke a very unhappy, miserable air in their home. Sana has been walking on eggshells, just trying to placate them, _hoping_ that they can all, at some point, sit together and talk about this like adults do.

 

Sana is curled up in a chair, reading a letter from her parents and smiling at the antics of her dogs and siblings back home, at the pictures they’ve sent. They can email or text them to her, she knows, but she cherishes their letters and the pictures. Even though they were just there a month ago, Sana feels like she never quite left, and it makes her feel warm and gooey inside. She hears the door open and shut and assumes it’s Momo, since Nayeon has been spending late nights at the studio all week.

 

“Hey baby, how did it go with Nay—” She stops short when she realizes it’s Nayeon, not Momo, and she blushes.

 

“I… it went fine,” Nayeon says carefully, unsure of herself. “We, uh, we finished early, today. Momo left before any of us. I thought she’d be here by now. Did you think she was coming in?”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was expecting her so we could go grocery shopping,” Sana explains as she sits up in the love seat, folding up the letter again.

 

“Well, you can go with me? I’ll shower and we can go together. We haven’t done it in a while,” she comments, setting her bag down on the floor.

 

“Oh, it’s—it’s okay, I know you probably have stuff to do and are tired—”

 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Sana. Not you too,” she groans, sinking into the armchair. “What’s with you two this week?”

 

“What are you talking about? I didn’t—I didn’t do anything,” she protests, sad. She’s been trying, she’s spent all week just _trying_ to get over it, but it’s difficult. Sometimes Nayeon comes home late and showers and Sana can still smell traces of Jinyoung’s perfume. Momo has taken to sleeping in the guestroom, which she’s never done before, and Sana wonders how it is that Nayeon can’t see that this is something that’s hurting them both. “I just—you’re busy lately with your schedules and Jinyoung… I just assumed, I guess.”

 

“Jinyoung isn’t _here_. I’m here. I don’t know why you both are so insecure—” Nayeon stops short and cringes. There was a better way to say that, she knows, and she’s about to apologize when Sana simply gets up and mumbles something about her phone ringing in the other room. (Her phone is sitting on the coffee table, and is silent.)

 

☄  

 

“What am I supposed to _do_?” Nayeon whines, slumping forward onto the table. Mina watches her friend as she sips her coffee, humming under her breath. “They’re just acting out for no reason, it seems.”

 

“No reason?”

 

“He’s just a friend.”

 

“Do they know he’s just a friend, Nayeon?”

 

“I mean, obviously,” Nayeon says, shaking her head as she sits up a little. “Don’t they have to? It’s obvious. It has to be _obvious_.” She doesn’t get it. She doesn’t really flirt with him, it’s just friendly banter and sometimes he blushes and she supposes the blush is cute but—“It doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“Not to you,” Mina replies, shrugging as she bites into the pastry. “But to Momo and Sana… I’m personally surprised she hasn’t bashed his face into the mirrors. You guys are pretty gross during practice and stuff, in Momo’s defense. Even I get a little uncomfortable.”

 

“What?”

 

“I mean, like, you guys are _always_ together. Momo and Sana are probably feeling left out and, like, threatened, maybe? I don’t think they’re insecure, but I don’t think you’d be that excited about some guy hanging around them all the time, and then telling you not to worry about it and that it wasn’t a big deal. I think, maybe, you should think about talking to them when you get home. Like, really talking to them instead of dismissing it and listening to what they have to say. Maybe I’m wrong, but I doubt it. They love you, you big nerd.”

 

 ☄

 

Nayeon returns to an empty house. There’s a note on the fridge that lets her know that Sana and Momo had gone out to run a few errands, but that it shouldn’t be long. Momo’s handwriting is meticulous, but devoid of any of the little hearts or smiles that usually accompany her notes. Nayeon sighs and rummages through the fridge and pantry, gathering the ingredients to make dinner. She hums softly as she prepares bulgogi with the remnants of the meet in the freezer, or tries to anyway, since some of the ingredients she’d like to use are running low. She misses them, her babies, but she decides to just give them time, try to patient, and wait. They just need to talk, she tells herself; if they talk, things are bound to get better, aren’t they?

 

She makes a little salad, steams some vegetables, and manages not to burn the rice, and she’s kind of in the mood for kimchi but there isn’t any and she sighs sullenly. The house feel weird and silent without Sana and Momo. She tries calling them to see when they’ll be home, but she just gets their voicemail. She sighs, finishes preparing dinner, and then sets the stove on a low heat setting so she can change into some sweatpants and veg out in front of the couch with her dinner.

 

When she’s in the process of selecting her clothes for the night, Sana and Momo arrive. They're groaning and chattering quietly, and Nayeon feels both happy and nervous. They've been avoiding her and making her feel weird and awkward and she wishes she knew what she did, but she doesn't, and it hurts, kind of, because she loves them more than anything in this whole entire universe.

 

Sana and Momo are putting away the groceries when Nayeon enters the kitchen, adjusting her loose jumper.

 

“Hi,” Nayeon greets, smiling at them. Sana is quiet and smiles as she heads into the pantry with armfuls of instant noodles (Momo’s favorite). Momo is silent as she adjusts the cartons of juice and milk in the fridge, not looking back at Nayeon. “How did it go?”

 

“It went great. Awesome.” Momo’s tone is clipped and distant, gnawing on her inner cheek. “We had a good time. We went to a few different shops and only got stopped, like, twice.”

 

“No, three. Remember the little girl at the deli?” Sana laughs, poking her head out. “She was so cute, she was doing the TT dance.” Sana imitated her and made Momo smile and laugh. Nayeon laughs as well, folding up the canvas shopping bags they'd used to put them away. “It was nice. Funny. She was really cute.”

 

“I'm happy you guys had a good time. I made dinner,” she comments, feeling a little anxious and nervous. “Are you hungry, Momo? It isn't as spicy as you like, but I think it might be good.” Momo glances up, curious.

 

“What did you make?”

 

“Bulgogi.” Momo sighs; she really does love bulgogi, but she doesn't want to do anything with Nayeon. Still, she's pretty hungry. She supposes she can just eat and lurk about the townhouse afterwards to avoid her. “Hm? I know you're hungry. You didn't eat lunch.”

 

“You noticed?” Momo murmurs, sarcastic and surprised. Nayeon wants to say something cutting and angry but she refrains. She reminds herself of Mina’s advice—Mina, who knew all too much, who has always suspected, but who was discreet enough to keep it to herself. Mina had told her to just talk, to talk to _them_ , and to listen even if she felt like they were wrong or that what they were saying didn't even make sense.

 

“Yeah, so come on! Let's eat,” Nayeon says, tone a little strained. “I was just about to set the table when you guys came.”

 

 _“_ It smells really good,” Sana says as she opens a pot to poke around in. “You did a really good job, Nayeonnie!” The pet name makes her smile and laugh, nodding.

 

“I used Jihyo’s recipe,” she explains, sheepish as Sana kisses her cheek. “I'll, um, I'm going to go finish setting the table, okay?”

 

Nayeon forces herself not to eavesdrop, but she can't help but to hear Sana telling Momo to relax and Momo hissing something about not wanting to eat diner with Nayeon and about how Sana needs to stop pretending everything is fine when it isn't. They stop talking whenever Nayeon enters the kitchen to get bowls and pots then continue going back and forth quietly, whispering.

 

By the time she's done, Sana and Momo are quiet, upset, and withdrawn. They all sit together at their small dinner table, round. They bring out the bigger table when friends come over, but otherwise sit at a round table, together. Dinner is usually happy and loud, but it's weird and quiet tonight.

 

“How was your day, Nayeon? How was, uh, the practice?” Sana’s Korean is a little jumbled and stuttered, which usually only happens if she's upset, which makes Nayeon feel even more guilty. “Did you have fun?”

 

“Ah, yeah, it was pretty fun,” she replies, serving herself her plate, humming softly. Momo and Sana serve themselves after. Momo doesn’t look up from her plate as she sips her water, and Sana looks fidgety. “Where did you go after, Momo? I was hoping we’d go home together.”

 

Momo rolls her eyes, munching on some vegetables for a moment before replying. She even sips some water, sighing before glancing at Nayeon.

 

“You noticed I left? Funny, I thought you were going out for coffee with Jinyoung,” Momo murmured. Nayeon’s hands tighten around her glass of water, face coloring. “I went out.”

 

“Just out?”

 

“Yep, just for a spin.” She starts to eat again, and there's an awkward silence, which Sana tries to fix.

 

“Can you guys show me some of the moves yet or is it still a surprise?”

 

“Surprise,” they say at the same time. Momo flushed and Nayeon laughs, munching on a carrot.

 

“Yeah, um, it's supposed to be a big surprise. I think it's going to come out okay. I hope. Mark keeps changing the choreography,” Momo explains, shaking her head. “I think it's fine. It's been fine.”

 

“You've been doing well,” Nayeon comments, hoping to get _something_ remotely positive from Momo. Momo’s bottom lip twitches as she maintains a cool and aloof appearance, glancing up to meet her eyes.

 

“Thank you,” she murmurs, hesitant. “I didn't think you'd noticed.”

 

“Why wouldn't I notice?”

 

“The, um, the beef came out really tender,” Sana tries to cut in, hoping to squash the building argument between the girls. “It's delightful.”

 

Nayeon smiles briefly in acknowledgement of the compliment before turning her attention back to Momo.

 

“Why wouldn't I notice?” she asks again, meeting Momo’s eyes. “Hm?”

 

“Well, you're just so busy these days…” Momo replies accusingly, shrugging. “Promotions, riding Jinyoung’s dick during practice, blowing Sana and me off constantly… need I go on?”

 

“Momo…” Nayeon sighs as she sets her chopsticks down, rubbing the middle of her forehead. “I—can we talk about it?”

 

“What is there left to talk about? I hope you guys are happy,” she murmurs, making a face. “Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about.”

 

“I don't,” Nayeon protests. “What’s wrong, Momo?”

 

“Nothing,” Momo says, resistant and angry. “Nothing’s wrong. I guess Sana and I are just silly and insecure.”

 

“I don't—I shouldn't have said that, and I'm sorry. It was hurtful, and I was… it wasn't okay. Can I just—something is wrong, okay? I know it is. And I want to fix it, but I can't fix it if I don't know what it is.”

 

“Of course you don't,” Momo grumbles, rolling her eyes. “Of course.”

 

“I think, um, what Momo is trying to say is that we’re concerned about you and Jinyoung. You guys are just really close and it's… it can be hard to watch.”

 

“Don't you trust me?”

 

“It isn't a matter of trusting you, Nayeon,” Momo protests. “It's the fact that we just—you say we have each other, but you're just—you don't… you have someone else. And it's upsetting.”

 

“I don't have anything with Jinyoung. There really isn't anything going on, and I'm sorry if it seems that way. “He's just my friend.”

 

“Friends don't do the things he does!” Momo says, an outburst that Nayeon is sure has been building for some time. “I don't like you hanging out with him so often and we want you to stop. We both do. It makes us uncomfortable.”

 

“But why? I don’t—I just don’t understand,” she sighs, leaning back into her seat.

 

“It's just… if you—I know we can never be, like, a public thing. We can never go out together and be romantic and soft with each other and I know it bothers you,” Sana comments, rubbing the back of her neck. “We can tell.”

 

“But I'm happy. I love you both, and I want us to be together. Have I ever done anything to make you doubt us?”

 

“You could be… you know, _out_ with Jinyoung. You could go out to dinner and movies and for a walk and you could kiss him and you wouldn't have to hide anymore,” Momo explains. “And maybe the more time you… the more you guys are together, and then, like… _things happen._ You guys are always alone together and it doesn't take much for something to happen, I suppose. And Jinyoung isn't as clingy as we are, he isn't as needy and then maybe you'll _like_ him and you'll like him more than us and you'll… leave.” She's been rambling and gets more and more upset as she talks, cheeks rosy.

 

“And he can do things that we can't do, you know? He's… well. Him, and we’re us,” Sana says, reaching for Momo’s hand. “We… it's not that we’re insecure. We know what we have and we like it, we like things the way they are now. We’re just worried you might, like, want something… else, I guess? Something more normal. Something that doesn't include _us_.”

 

Momo is quiet as she pushes her food around her bowl with her free hand. She doesn't look at Nayeon, but Nayeon can tell she's upset and distressed. She scoots her chair over to Momo, sighing softly as she wraps an arm around her shoulder.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“I tried,” she murmurs softly, looking down as she bites her bottom lip. “I… I wanted it to just go away, and I thought it would, but you… you just kept hanging out with him and I kept getting more and more upset.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Nayeon apologizes, tutting softly as she reaches for Sana’s hand. “I didn't—I hadn't realized you felt that way. I just thought… well, that doesn't matter, now,” she says, her left hand reaching up to pet Momo’s hair gently. “I'm didn't mean to hurt either one of you. You know how much I care about you, both. And I don't want something else, even if it's ‘normal’ or whatever. I'm not with you guys because it's a fling or… I don’t know, something passing. I'm with you because I love you both, very much, and because you both mean the absolute world to me. And you aren't clingy, you guys just love me lots and lots. I don’t want anyone else and I don't need anyone else, either. You can trust me, and the fact that I love you, okay?”

 

Momo nods and Sana smiles softly, drawing closer to Nayeon with a sigh.

 

“I’m going to work on it, okay? I can't avoid him completely because of the, you know, the dance we have to do, but I’ll… I'll keep him in his place.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Mm,” Nayeon murmurs softly, nodding as she kisses Momo chastely. She kisses Sana too, pulling them into a warm hug. And Momo is somewhat appeased for the moment, even though she's a little worried, still. Maybe things will work out, after all. She tells herself to think positive and just breathe, and trust Nayeon, reminding herself that Nayeon _does_ love her and no one, including that fuckboy, could get in between what they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this ending is much better than the one for the last chapter!!!!!!! i hope it's clear but in case it isn't -- unhealthy relationships are unhealthy, and i don't condone them. in the previous draft/posting of this chapter, the dynamics were super unhealthy and in no way or form appropriate. anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ◕‿◕｡   
> \- nayeonnies @ tumblr


	5. hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 5  
> quiet x punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! hope you like this chapter, it was a doozy but definitely fun to write :)  
> this chapter mentions:  
> \- nayeon w a strap on  
> \- mentions of choking but it isn't actually done so in case that's upsetting, proceed at your own caution/risk  
> \- a consensual, prenegotiated punishment session  
> enjoy!

Sana is a well behaved little girl. She is. She always does what she's told and asked and she never acts out the way Momo does. Not that Momo is necessarily bad; she's just a little spoiled, kind of, and acts a little wild every once in a while. Still, that's something that Nayeon quickly takes care of with a gentle talk and firm spanking if it's needed. But Sana? Nayeon's only spanked her once. Maybe. And she doesn't even know if that can really count because it wasn't a punishment and it was like, a swat on her bottom once, ages ago.

She doesn't even really know the parameters for her own punishments—she really never got punished because she never really acted out in a way that would warrant the punishment. Maybe scolded. Occasionally reprimanded but it never got to the point where she'd get spanked or edged, because, well, Sana is just good for Nayeon, always, and there isn't really anything that Momo tells her to do, anyways.

They have rules, of course. No sassing and talking back, not being rude, no swearing, having manners, and so on. They have to be on their best behavior when they go out, and not act out just because they don't get their way. And then some aren't really “hard” rules, like avoiding people who don't treat them well or put them down, talking to Nayeon when they're upset or stressed, and respecting their bodies, being kind to each other, and the like.

Watching Nayeon and Momo dance around a punishment is usually pretty amusing. Nayeon warns her gently, at first, and sometimes Momo gets herself in line, but usually she just continues on with her somewhat bratty and childish behavior. It's a game they play, one that usually ends with Momo bent over her lap, the table, the bed, or a chair. She usually explains the reasoning behind it to her, asks Momo to explain it back, and then—well.

The spanking sounds like it might hurt but it's kind of hot to watch and sometimes Sana kind of gets off on it, a little. Sort of. But Momo’s cute little butt gets all red and she whines and cries and huffs and begs Nayeon to let her come and Nayeon gets all strict and sexy and—well. Just thinking about it flusters Sana.

“Stop fussing, Momo, it's time for bed,” Nayeon hums. Momo makes a face and curls up closer to her, petulant as she protests. “Sana’s ready for bed already,” she comments. Sana beams, nosing at Nayeon with a small smile. Usually, on the couch, Nayeon sits in the middle because they both like cuddling with her, and she can share her warmth with them both.

“No,” Momo yawned, eyes struggling to stay open. “Don't wanna.”

“But it’s late. You're going to be cranky tomorrow.”

“You're always cranky,” she grumbles. Nayeon tuts at her and Momo simply laughs, leaning up for a kiss. Nayeon kisses her chastely, patting her bottom to encourage her to get up.

“Let’s go to bed. Come on. It's late, and we have to get up soon, hm?”

“But we can just get coffee. Why can't we stay up later?”

“When you're upset and cranky because you didn't sleep enough tomorrow, I don't want to hear you fussing.” Momo grumbles and decides to go to bed with them anyway, but spends the whole entire time mumbling under her breath.

Sana is a little tired so there's really no protest on her side. She smiles at their reflections as they brush their teeth. Her head rests against Nayeon’s shoulder and Momo is curled up with her as well, and their hair is goofy and mussed, shirts slipping down their shoulders. There's foam around their mouths from the toothpaste and they look ridiculous, but it makes Sana feel warm and gooey inside. They wash their faces and talk about their plans for the following day, then head to the bedroom. Sana and Momo begin to undress, but Nayeon gets a phone call from Jihyo and excuses herself, kissing their foreheads and shooing them into bed.

Sana finishes and climbs into bed, cuddling with Nayeon’s pillow. It smells like her shampoo and the perfume she uses and it always makes her feel warm and soft inside. Momo, on the other hand, undresses slowly, with that nervous, cagey energy she's always had.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Sana suggests. Momo is still in her underwear, breasts exposed as she paces around the room. “We have to get up, like, crazy early tomorrow. I wanna cuddle! Come on.” Grudgingly, at the prospect of cuddling, Momo concedes, sheds her underwear, and climbs into bed with Sana.

Things are alright for a little while. Sana plays with Momo’s hair and Momo is pacified for a time, dozing off if the slowing down of her breaths are any indication, and it's comforting, soothing, warm.

Nayeon climbs into bed when Sana’s just falling asleep herself, and it's nice, because she wraps her arms around Sana’s waist and kisses her shoulder and her cheeks and whispers sweet nothings into her ears and it feels good to be praised, just for no real reason. Her heart soars.

 

♡

 

Though, sometimes Momo is one to be envied, she supposes. It isn't like she doesn't get enough attention, because she does. Nayeon is the farthest from neglectful; she constantly showers them in praise and affection and even if the type of attention is sometimes different, it's more or less equal in terms of time.

She supposes Momo needs a little more attention because she's so flighty and fidgety, and Sana isn't jealous because how could she be jealous of someone who's her other half, someone who she loves so terribly, with her whole body and mind and soul? It makes no sense. But sometimes, Sana wonders what it must be like, constant punishment, always getting spanked, sore bottoms… Nayeon is always so extra affectionate with Momo after—baths and kisses and the lotions and creams and snacks and it isn't like Sana is envious, because she's usually included, somehow, but she wonders what it would be like to be at the nucleus of that sort of activity, for once, to have that extra attention.

And it isn't like Nayeon doesn't shower her with affection, either, because she does. Sana gets kisses and presents and surprised every so often with things that made her feel special and needed and wanted. And that's good, and Sana is satisfied, but she… she's just curious, she supposes, about what could be.

Momo is messing around with Mina in the living room. Dahyun is baking with Jihyo and Tzuyu, Jeongyeon, and Chae are in the garden outside. Sana and Nayeon are in the bedroom under the pretense of finding a sweater for Sana before they start their livestream. Sana giggles softly as Nayeon pulls her close, winding her arms around her neck as they exchange simple, soft, wet kisses. Nayeon’s hands rest on her waist and squeeze, nosing at her. They don't have a lot of time, she knows, and she kind of wants to take advantage of it, or at least, make the most of it.

“Nayeon,” she murmurs against her lips, breathless as her lips begin trailing against her jaw and neck. She's pressed up against the wall and the door isn't locked and if she had any sense she'd be concerned, but it's a little hard to have sense with the way Nayeon touches her and pulls at her clothes. She knows Nayeon can't leave marks, but it still feels really nice and good anyway, and Sana has gotten more or less adept at covering up lovebites with makeup anyway. (Momo has a marking kink that occasionally gets out of hand.)

“Mm?” Nayeon asks, hands sliding underneath the fabric of her white skirt. Sana squirms as Nayeon tugs at the waistband of her underwear, hands gliding in to squeeze softly at her ass.

“Can—um, can you…” Her face flushed, and it isn't like they have time now anyway and people are home and they'll hear them, because Sana gets loud and has never had to really be quiet, so she's not very good at it, and she's never been good at asking for things because she feels like she should be okay with what she already has but—

“Babe?” Sana blushes at the pet name, moving and arching her body and back into Nayeon’s touch. Any and all pet names from Nayeon are enough to turn her into jelly. “What? Can I what?”

“Sana! Can you show me where the basil is? I can't find it, and neither can Momo,” Dahyun calls out, and Sana groans softly, pulling away from Nayeon. Dahyun knocks but doesn't open the door, thankfully. “Eonni? Come help me,” she whines.

“Yeah, just give me a sec! I'll be right there!” Sana is about to adjust her underwear, but Nayeon tuts at her, slides it down her legs, and smiles when Sana protests softly, kissing her again. “Nayeon,” she murmurs pitifully, whining as she tries snatching her underwear from her. Nayeon shoves them in the pocket of her jean jacket, wriggling her eyebrows at her as she kisses her again. Sana blushes, laughing softly. “I can't—”

“You can, and you will,” she says softly, nosing at her. “Let’s hope you don't make a mess of yourself. Dahyun’s waiting for you, baby. Go on.”

So Sana goes, and she's a little humiliated and she hates how much she likes it (she's so predictable and Nayeon knows that) and she wants to protest, sneak back into her room and put some underwear on when Nayeon isn't looking, but she kind of… likes the risk? The rush? And she knows, or at least highly suspects that once the girls leave, she'll be rewarded. She tingles at the prospect. Now she just has to be careful, and pray she doesn't have to do too much during the livestream.

The livestream stars Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Chaeyoung. It'll be fine. She'll be fine. (She knows that she could easily use her safe word—jokbal—and she can get out of it, that Nayeon would relent and she could just not do it at all if she was really so uncomfortable and she would be alright, it would be fine. She's never had to use her safe word with Nayeon because it never got to that point, and Nayeon was pretty good about checking in with her during their more intense playtime. This was child’s play compared to other stunts Nayeon has tried to pull off. And it's kind of fun, and she enjoys the thrill, and the prospect of making Nayeon proud of her.)

If she makes it through dinner and the livestream, she's going to be alright.

 

♡

 

The livestream goes about as well as Sana expects. They're answering fan questions and goofing off and having fun. Well, most of them are goofing off and being silly, but it's fine. If she doesn't move around too much, she won't end up flashing half the world, anyway. It's an exercise in staying still, she tells herself, and she won't be bested by Nayeon. She can do this! Or she hopes, anyway. Nayeon seems pleased at the way she squirms and struggles to keep some measure of modesty—the last thing she wants to do is reveal herself to everyone, but Nayeon doesn’t seem to care, and doesn’t make it easy for her at all. She's tickling her and making her laugh, pulling her onto her lap and acting the fool.

Sana could die.

Still, Sana manages to retain her modesty, which is good. In any event, she wants to grab some sort of underwear, she needs some underwear and she feels so naked and exposed and Nayeon’s always finding an excuse to snuggle up with her and touch her and play with her hair. Nayeon said not to make a mess, but how can't she? She's dizzy off it, Nayon’s touches and cooing and nosing at her with a mischievous smile. Sana hopes that she'll be able to sneak away at some point to grab more underwear, but she doesn't really get the chance to.

Nayeon interrupts her every time she tries leaving the room, suspicious of Sana trying to get out of a surprise task. They end up eating pizza—Dahyun had worked very hard at preparing it and it's delicious and there's all sorts of different varieties, and it's kind of cute and nice.

Despite her lack of underwear and slight fear about flashing her friends, Sana is having fun. Momo keeps trying to feed her and Nayeon is goofing off with Mina and it's fun, for a little while. Momo’s hand is always on her thigh and Sana doubts she knows; if she knew she would have been torturing her and teasing her to no end. The extent of her teasing this evening isn't anything out of the ordinary for Momo, so Sana’s safe for now.

They all just have a good night, like old times, and it's enjoyable to spend time together without the pressure of cameras, having to be perfect and poised, and where they can just be themselves: goofy, giggly, and happy, no makeup, loose fitting clothes, and greasy food. It's enjoyable to just have a normal night together.

Momo excuses herself to go to the bathroom after dinner. They have ice cream for dessert, syrup and whipped cream and sprinkles for toppings. (Nayeon makes an obscene display of licking the cream free from her fingers. Sana almost comes.)

They all hang out for a little while—but eventually they slip out, one by one. Jihyo is the first one to leave, ever the responsible leader who wishes to set a good example for her mates and reminding them to get the youngest members home at a reasonable hour if they weren't sleeping over. Tzuyu decides she's a little tired as well and wants to turn in early for the night as well, so she bids all her friends goodbye on her way out with Jihyo. Momo comes back and cuddles with Sana, burrowing her face into her chest when they're on the couch. It doesn't surprise Sana when Mina decides to follow suit with a clingy, sleepy Dahyun, making a joke about having to put the baby to bed. The remnant—Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung—pile in for movies, cuddling up together on the couch to watch some movie with a plot Sana doesn't care to follow. She has more pressing matters on her mind, like the fact that she's not wearing any underwear and a flimsy excuse for a skirt that rides up much more than it has any right to.

This is something that clearly makes Sana nervous, and she tries to make her anxiety known to Nayeon, who more or less feigns ignorance in favor of going to make popcorn with Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung flops on top of Momo, cuddled up with her as she settles in to watch the film. Momo’s head is resting on Sana’s thigh, and it would be fine, a welcome sensation, except Momo doesn't know and keeps wriggling around and moving the skirt and it doesn't matter if the room is dark, she still doesn't want people seeing. Even if it is their group mates.

“I wanna get comfy, stop moving,” Momo whines, rubbing her cheek against the soft skin of his thigh. Sana wonders if Chaeyoung would mind if she pushed Momo’s face in between her thighs. Momo wouldn't mind. (Momo was most miserable during the days of the month she couldn't eat Nayeon or Sana out. Every once in a while their cycles ended up syncing up and Momo would more or less crawl out of her skin, sulky and needy. It was fun because they spent a lot of time showering Momo with attention, since she needed it more than ever, and was more or less placated with a few orgasms every few hours.) Chaeyoung would freak out and Nayeon would never stand for it, but…

Sana mulls over willful disobedience again, over misbehaving on purpose and wondering about the consequences. She didn't want a real punishment, but even just… something a little rough. Momo and Nayeon handled her so carefully. She didn't mind, but she also knew she could handle something a little rougher. Momo’s head is so close and if Sana was sitting at the right angle, if she lifted her legs and adjusted herself, or maybe if she sat on Momo’s face, but there's no way the latter would go unnoticed.

And in any event, Chaeyoung is such an innocent soul… she doesn't want to do anything to make her uncomfortable, even if she's miserable and feels like she could explode at the slightest touch. It's total shit and she wants to tell everyone to go home so she can ride Sana’s face, or Nayeon’s fingers, or maybe even the strap on if Nayeon’s feeling generous, or the vibrator or maybe it was one of those nights where she'd get off and they'd watch and—

Sana is torn from her reverie by Jeongyeon getting comfortable on the floor and bringing Chaeyoung with her so she's not by herself, and then Momo moves and her face is basically in her crotch and Sana is about to pull her away when Momo noses at her inner thigh and giggles into the skin. Sana digs her hands into her hair and pulls gently in an attempt to get her to stop.

Momo’s reply is to smile up at Sana, wriggling her eyebrows teasingly. She tries to lift the fabric of the skirt and Sana hisses at her almost silently, squinting. Thankfully Jeongyeon and Chae are entertained by the film, snuggling up with the blanket and munching on a bowl of popcorn. She's going to push Momo to the floor if she keeps this mess up, but she's saved by Nayeon. Or at least she thinks she's being saved; Nayeon plops on the empty space next to her and simply smiles, innocently offering her some popcorn.

These are the longest hours of Sana’s life. Realistically the film doesn't even last two hours and Jeongyeon and Chae are leaving during the credits and it's fine, she doesn't want them to go and she wishes they'd sleep over but she can't quite focus, and manages a simple bye by the time they leave. They should be proud she can manage speech at this point. Momo has thankfully fallen asleep—she's had a busy, exciting day and it's no surprise she's all tuckered out, stumbles to their bedroom and collapses on the bed. Sana's sure she's taken up the whole bed, and that's okay, because Nayeon’s pushing her into the couch and kissing her and it's hard to focus on Momo’s bad habits when Nayeon’s touching her, she supposes.

“You look so cute when you're all squirmy,” Nayeon murmurs against her lips, kissing her properly. Sana could melt, wrapping her leg up around Nayeon’s waist. “It's adorable.”

“It's not like I was left with many options,” Sana murmurs, laughing when Nayeon laughs. Her lips begin a cursory exploration of her jaw and neck, nipping softly.

“But you survived,” Nayeon murmured, hand sliding up her thigh slowly, smiling against the curve of her neck. “I saw Momo, earlier. Do you think she would have done something with Jeongyeon and Chae there?”

“Maybe,” Sana murmurs, trying to tug Nayeon’s shirt over her head. She's just wanted to touch her all evening, and she's not in the mood for slow and easy, she wants fast and hard and she wants it to hurt—

“You're both incorrigible,” she murmurs, smiling as she kisses the hollow of Sana’s neck, sucking lightly for a moment. “I know you wouldn't. You're always so put together, so sweet and happy, so good,” Nayeon teases, not even bothering to to take off Sana’s skirt. She simply flips it up and over, caressing her inner thigh as she circled, slow and soft, her outer lips. Sana whines and huffs—Nayeon is going to drag this out, and she doesn't know why, she just wants to come and go to bed and she wants Nayeon to touch her, please, and she finds herself begging and she doesn't what for, and is only appeased when she feels Nayeon’s familiar, slender, cool thumb circling her sensitive nub.

“Can—I—”

Sana has a hard time asking for what she wants. It's not that she doesn't trust that Nayeon will give her anything she asks for because she will but it's just… a little embarrassing asking for the type of things Sana wants. She wants to be bent over and spanked and she wants to sit on Momo’s face and she wants Nayeon to collar her and tug on it and fuck her with a strap on until she forgets her name and who she is, she wants to stop being so put together and wants to fall apart. Just once. But then she wonders if maybe Nayeon likes that she never falls apart.

Maybe Nayeon likes that she's so composed, that she simply takes what she's given and doesn't ask for more than that, that she's complacent. Momo is always a challenge, always talking back, sassy and questioning, but Sana isn't. And maybe that's why Sana has probably never been truly punished by Nayeon… but those punishments are usually discussed and warned about beforehand and it isn't like they're arbitrary punishments that just come because Nayeon is angry with Momo. It builds to that point, always, and there's a difference between punishment and pleasure spankings, mainly the tools and duration and intensity. But Sana never really ever receives any harshness from Nayeon.

She's always spoiled with soft kisses and gentle caresses and praise. Even the way Nayeon pulls her hair is gentle and reverent. She's sweet to her, whenever she takes her apart. Sana wonders if it's that she doubts that Nayeon can take it, or if she doesn't want to take her the way she takes Momo, but—

Sana is about to ask Nayeon about it when Momo stumbles out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Sana glances up and over at the staircase, moaning softly when Nayeon begins sucking kisses into her neck and spreads her lips open with her left hand. She's distracted, and but then it sounds like Momo’s crying and she can't help but pull away from Nayeon, pleasure be damned. Sana and Nayeon head upstairs, still holding hands as they head into the bathroom to see what's wrong.

Momo’s gotten sick, and Sana suspects silently that it was the amount of junk food she ate. She has a sensitive stomach and Sana had been trying to tell her to slow down, but she wouldn't listen. That, coupled with the alcohol, probably genuinely distressed her sensitive little tummy. Momo was dry heaving, which was better than throwing up, and Sana, who knows the drill by now, went to go grab some medicine from the medicine cabinet while Nayeon comforted her gently, rubbing her back and nosing at her gently. She's just in a loose shirt, and looks so small and tired all curled up on Nayeon’s lap.

Sana goes downstairs and grabs a bottle of cold water before returning upstairs. Nayeon’s wiping at Momo’s face with a damp wash cloth, nosing at her. Sana encourages Momo to take her medicine, which she eventually does after Sana pouts long enough.

“Maybe you shouldn’t eat so much junk food anymore,” Sana chastises softly, brushing her hair behind her ears.

“But it was good,” Momo replies, petulant as Nayeon helps her sit up. She curls up with Sana, wrapping her arms around her neck and cuddling up with her. Clingy Momo is a rare event, and it usually means that she really isn't feeling well, or she's just tired and isn't self aware enough to put on her tough girl act. “It was nice. Like you, but I like you more than pizza. Way more. You're the bestest.”

Sana laughs, resting her head against Momo’s. They walk to the bedroom together, Nayeon trailing behind as she holds Sana’s hand. They climb into bed together, Sana resting in between her two favorite people. Sana undresses slowly, careful not to jostle the sleepy, affectionate Momo resting next to her. Nayeon is naked by the time Sana lays back down, and loses no time in curling up with her. Sana is still kind of turned on, but she's a little tired and more concerned about Momo’s well being than her own at this point, anyway.

Nayeon kisses her sweetly, cupping Sana’s cheek as she turns to face her. Sana smiles and wriggles a little, trying to keep her giggles to a minimum. Granted, Momo slept through anything—once she was asleep, she was done, gone for the evening—but she didn't want to risk waking her anyway.

“I’m sorry. We’ll finish tomorrow, I promise. We can still… you know, if you want to,” Nayeon apologizes softly, but Sana shakes her head and kisses her back, sucking Nayeon’s bottom lip into her mouth with a soft moan. “Was there something you wanted to talk about, earlier? It seemed like it.”

“No, no, it's okay,” Sana murmured against her lips, resting their foreheads together. “Honestly! I'm fine.” Nayeon squints, clearly not convinced. “Mm, it's not, um, it's not a big deal,” she promises. She melts, spreading her legs slightly as Nayeon's fingers slip between them, quick and neat. Sana huffs softly, eyes rolling back as she bites her bottom lip. It seems that not even sleep will stop Nayeon, or the fact that Momo is curled up with Sana. If Momo was awake, she'd probably be touching her too, but for now, she's simply sleeping and snoring softly against Sana’s bare shoulder.

“Mm, you sure?”

“Nayeon,” Sana whispers softly, meeting her eyes as she rocks into her hand, struggling to stay still. “It—please—”

“Are you not gonna tell me?” Nayeon murmurs, nosing at her as she continues circling her clit, burying her face in Sana’s neck. “Hm?”

“It's not impor-important,” Sana sighs, toes curling as she tried to stay still, not moving and jostling Momo’s sleeping form. “I'm, um, ah…”

“Hush,” Nayeon chastises, nosing at her. She kisses her again and Sana giggles, looking up at her lovingly. It’s a quiet, quick climax—more for the sake of finishing than anything, which is fine, because Sana isn’t in the mood to drag it out any longer than it needs to be. Sana is okay with it, because attention is the best, and any type attention from Nayeon is better than anything in the world, sexual or otherwise.

Sana cries into Nayeon’s hand when she finally does finish, arching her back and sighing softly with quiet, muffled whimpers. Nayeon lets Sana ride out her climax and kisses her sweetly after, letting Sana lick her fingers with a small smile.

“Was it good?” Sana nods, meeting her eyes as she kisses her fingertips gently, a happy, sappy smile on her lips. “Do you wanna talk about it now? The thing from earlier?”

“It's stupid,” Sana laughs sheepishly, shaking her head as Nayeon adjusts the blankets around their bodies. Nayeon squints, making a small face.

“Nothing about you is stupid,” Nayeon protests. “C’mon! I wanna know. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, I just, um,” Sana murmurs, face flush. She's grateful that it's so dark; Nayeon can't see her pink cheeks, or the way she gnaws on her bottom lip or tries to hide underneath the cover of her warm blanket. “I… I was hoping we could try, maybe, ah… something new.”

“Something new?”

“Um, yeah, but like, um, we don't have to if you don't want to. I just—I want you to treat me like you treat Momo,” she blurts out, making a small face.

“I treat you both the same,” Nayeon protests, curious.

“No, I mean, like… sexually, like, you're… you're good to me, you make me feel nice, and good, but, like, I want… I can take, like, harder things,” she explains, staring up at the ceiling as she whispers. Nayeon’s fingers intertwine with hers as they rest on her warm tummy, squeezing gently. “I can deal with, um, you… hurting me. I want you to, ah, um… be harder with me, sometimes.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I'm tougher than I look,” Sana teased, wrinkling her nose at her. “Maybe… I don't know. Maybe we could have a session, like, soon. I don’t want you to, like, hurt me as hard as you do with Momo. I know she likes it but I'm, like, I know I can't handle that right now but… I don’t know. We can do something harder.”

“I didn't know you felt that way, but, yeah, we can definitely try something harder, a little rougher. We can go shopping maybe. Get some toys, talk about what specifically you wanna do, and go from there. Is that okay?”

Sana nods, smiling softly over at her partner. Shopping with Nayeon is always fun, always an adventure. It makes her feel special, Nayeon spoils her, and it usually ends with them making out in the car in a remote, private spot. It's fun.

“Can—Momo’s gonna be with us, right?”

“If you want,” Nayeon murmurs, rubbing her naked hip. “It's about you, about what you want.”

 

♡

 

Nayeon is surprised at Sana’s selections. They go to a cute little shop in Gangnam and take as many necessary precautions as possible. The shop is pretty and light and airy, pretty flowers displayed in between vibrators and dildos and they usually shop on the store’s website, but Sana is feeling adventurous so, here they are. Masks, large jackets, nondescript clothing, hats, sunglasses, and the like are part of their ensemble. Momo is hanging out with Mina and shopping for their upcoming trip—the showcase is in Hong Kong and they're going to be leaving in a few days, and they want to get some cute clothes before they leave. The nice thing is that the shop affords a certain sense of anonymity which they appreciate, for sure. The last thing they need is for fansites to see them in a sex shop together.

Sana gets a collar, which they've played with once or twice but it's not something Nayeon suspected she'd like. They also get the leash, which Sana seemed all too excited about; Sana coos over the gags, peering over them excitedly. She's seen Momo use the gags and she likes them, and she wonders what it'd be like. The other night, when Nayeon covered her mouth… it kind of did feel nice. So they choose a small one, a simple one, not one of Momo’s super complex and engaged gags. They also pick up some lotions and creams for after, chocolates and little nuts (Sana likes to eat after) and little trifles.”

Among their selections are toys Sana’s picked out, glass, pretty, pink, glittery, expensive. Sana has expensive, refined tastes, and so does Momo, but on different levels. Sana splurges on everything. That includes food, clothes, sex toys, personal toiletries, and the like. She just likes good things, and good things cost money, she explains to Nayeon one evening, humming as she rubs lotion on her body.

Nayeon doesn't mind.

All in all, their purchases brings a slight blush to Nayeon’s cheeks because they were things she never anticipated Sana wanting. Apparently, Sana wants something pretty intense for this scene, and Nayeon is looking forward to it, because it might be nice for Sana to fall apart every once in a while, losing her composure. She said she wants to be ‘punished’, and set up a sort of scene where Nayeon punishes her for some sort of indiscretion. Momo is all for this plan, and has given Sana some helpful hints and ideas for them to try. She'll be involved, which soothes Sana jitters and nerves, because Momo always makes her feel better and special, just like Nayeon.

So the feeling is just doubled, and Sana is more or less addicted to it.

 

♡

 

The flight to Hong Kong is painfully uneventful.

They share the plane with the guys and it's fine. Jinyoung tries chatting sitting next to Nayeon but is thwarted by the leg Nayeon throws over the empty seat next to her. He sulks his way over to a seat next to Mark, huffing in quiet protest when Momo throws herself onto the seat once Nayeon’s leg is moved. Silently, behind her magazine, all Sana can do is laugh.

Sana sits with Tzuyu and lets her sleep on her, because Tzuyu always gets motion sick on airplanes and long car rides, and she appreciates Sana’s comfort during those difficult moments. And Sana will always be there for her mates, especially the little ones, like Tzuyu. (She's always going to be Sana’s baby, no matter what.) So Sana comforts her and rubs her back and brushes her fingers through her hair, but she misses Nayeon and kind of really wants to cuddle with her. It's a four hour flight so it could be worse, it could, but… well.

She tries to pique Nayeon’s interest by flirting with Mark but Mark is too busy trying to get Jackson’s attention, and Jackson is sulking because Momo’s ignoring him for Nayeon. All in all, it's just a long, loud flight full of antics that Sana has no patience for, and devoid of any real entertainment.

The arrival is nice—Sana likes seeing the fans even if they're a little loud and boisterous, it's exciting to meet everyone and she wishes she could say hello to everyone and take all their gifts but, alas, Nayeon is on one side and Momo is on the other (Tzuyu’s gone off in the front with Jihyo, anxious to get off the plane as soon as possible) and Sana smiles as best she can, but Nayeon is rushing them because they're kind of late and their already limited time is cut short by the delays. She always gets so pent up and nervous by these showcases, and she hates the cameras in her face. It freaks her out, but she's been dealing with it much better as of late.

Nayeon can't really be blamed. Traveling is stressful. Traveling four hours to prep for a same day awards show is stressful, having to be perfect and poised is stressful but it's made even worse when your every single move is being recorded and will subsequently be dissected later that day for hours by people online. It's just stressful.

Still, they grin and bear it, make their way outside—the day is sticky and humid, rainy in the warm, damp way summer rains tend to be, and Sana hates getting so wet, but Nayeon is quick about shoving them into the SUV waiting for them. She climbs into the middle row of seats and makes sure they're alright, comfortable, intact. Today, the airport was some what good about keeping the fans controlled, but sometimes they aren't and sometimes they end up getting shoved or pulled or accidentally hit by cameras or the like. Today was okay, no one really touched them, and they're alright, much to Nayeon’s comfort and delight.

Momo is a little sleepy still, so she's dozing off as soon as possible on Sana’s shoulder, snoring softly. Sana’s heart melts. Momo insists she doesn't snore but she does and it's really cute and soft, like her. Nayeon’s hand rests on Sana’s inner thigh, rubbing circles into the skin nervously. Sana holds her hand, looking over at Nayeon. She's shaky and looks nervous, fidgety and unsettled.

“You're going to do fine.”

“I'm going to fuck it up,” Nayeon murmurs, laughing softly as Sana rummages though her bag while the rest of the girls pile into the van waiting for them. Sana digs out a chocolate bar she'd bought at the airport and planned to share with Momo and Nayeon on the flight and that she would have had it not been for Tzuyu’s motion sickness. “I'm scared.”

“Don't be. You're going to do amazing, like always, and I'm going to be cheering you on!” Sana says encouragingly, kissing her cheek chastely. While some of their mates have silent, curious suspicions, Sana knows better than to be too obvious about their relationship and upset the very delicate, tender dynamic they have. Nayeon says Mina knows but Sana doesn't believe her. She hasn't really said anything about it, not that she would, but still.

“Ooh! Chocolate! Eonni, I want some,” Chaeyoung says, turning around when she hears the crinkling of the wrapper. Sana breaks off pieces for everyone who wants some, then laces her hand with Nayeon’s and Momo’s, hopeful about the evening and the events to follow.

 

♡

 

Sana’s chance to misbehave comes easier than she thought it would. The red carpet is easily the most nerve wracking place for any of the girls—fansites are there, publicists, bloggers, amongst others, and they have to make a good impression on everyone, of course. So they’re perfect, poised, outfits coordinated, not a hair out of place. Tonight’s theme for the girls seems to be black and white, classic, sleek, sexy, which is fine for Sana because she rather likes seeing Momo and Nayeon in black, anyway.

To her chagrin she doesn't get to be as close to them, but it's fine because—well, it gives her an opportunity to shamelessly check out her girlfriends and preen because they're hers and people can speculate all they like about what lies underneath their clothes but Sana knows, knows all the bumps and ridges and birthmarks and all those little intricacies that they could only dream to know.

Sana smiles and waves, blows kisses and hearts with Mina, all while Jihyo tells a reporter about how excited they all are to see the different performers and categories presented during the ceremony. They head in and Sana silently thanks the stylist that decided to put Momo in leather. It's a Very Good look for her, Sana thinks, a little entranced as she follows Chaeyoung into the venue.

Her chance to misbehave and get Nayeon’s attention comes backstage. There are idols, soloists, and groups galore. She seizes her chance when she sees Hoseok. She knows his whole group busts a nut whenever anyone in her group so much as blinks within their 30 yard radius, so it's not entirely unfeasible for her to trick one of them into her seduction plan.

She would never actually cheat on Nayeon or Momo. The thought alone is silly because no one really satisfies her the way that Nayeon and Momo do, and they could never even come close. And guys aren't really her type, anyway, though she can concede that some of them can be somewhat attractive. Hoseok is one of those. He's a pretty face, but that's all.

“Hobi oppa!” Sana coos, grinning up at him. Their conversation is sweet, friendly, flirty and conversational, hinting at seeing each other during the show. Nayeon passes them in the hallway as Sana’s hand lingers on Hoseok’s bicep, bright smile on her lips as she laughs at one of his corny jokes.

“Are you going to the after party later?” Hoseok asks, meeting her eyes curiously. There's a smolder there—and it makes Sana blush. Not because she likes him—he's kind of cute, sort of, if she squints—but because Nayeon is sort of glaring and even if she's going down the hall and rounding the corner, she can see Nayeon’s slight irritation, and she blushes at the thought of what Nayeon (and Momo) might do to her.

“Mmhm,” she murmurs, laughing a little. Hoseok is sure he's got her all flustered and seems smug about it, self assured cocky grin on his lips. She's sure if she held an interest in men, she'd find it arousing. She simply finds it amusing, the way he licks his lips like he's got a bat’s chance in hell of getting into her pants. “We’ll hang out, right?”

Sana kisses his cheek before leaving, preening because Nayeon was grabbing something from another room and caught that, too. The suspense could kill her.

 

♡

 

Nayeon seems to have other plans, and plans to be Sana’s cause of death instead of the suspense. Sana is in the green room, alone—they’ll have performance all together near the end of the show, to show off their new single. Sana was trying to fix her makeup until the stylists could get to her, messing with her hair a little. She hadn't even realized that Nayeon was in the room until she heard the quiet click of the door’s lock. She meets Nayeon’s eyes in the mirror, giggling softly. Nayeon doesn't seem amused in the slightest.

They'd talked about this at length last night, about what was okay, what wasn't, what Sana felt comfortable trying and what she didn't, and likewise for Nayeon. The conversation, while comforting, had only served to wet her appetite even further. Sana’s pressed against the counter before she knows it, almost choking in surprise. Sana could die happy. Nayeon’s body is pressed flush against hers, and Sana revels in that sensation, especially after having to behave herself all day and not jump on her lap like she'd wanted to.

“So this is what we’re doing, Sana? Huh?” Nayeon murmurs in her ears, tugging the snug material of Sana’s body con dress over her hips. She likes this dress because it feels like a really sweet hug and also makes Momo look at her like she's a steak dinner she's been ravenous for, and Nayeon had been quite vocal about her appreciation for it while she'd been getting dressed back at the hotel. It makes the slender curves and valleys of her body obvious, and it makes Sana, who lives voraciously for the praise of others, very, very happy indeed.

“I didn't do anything,” Sana protests as she squirms against Nayeon, cheeks flush. It's different to be on the receiving end of Nayeon’s harsh, hard touches instead of simply watching them—this end of the spectrum definitely has it perks. Nayeon presses her down into the vanity counter and almost knocks perfumes and makeup palettes to the floor, but thankfully they stay put, albeit a little jostled. “I was just being friendly. I'm allowed to have friends, like you.”

“You looked like you were going to get on your knees and blow him right in the fucking hallway,” Nayeon hissed into the shell of her hear, hand coming down harshly and without warning onto the warm flesh of Sana’s bottom. Sana bites her forearm to keep crying out, eyelashes fluttering in pleasure as she takes a deep breath. “I wouldn't be surprised, after all. I've seen how you look at him. Are you going to be wet if I check? Hm?”

“No,” Sana whined, except the harsh tone in Nayeon’s voice makes it hard not to be aroused, not to mention the fact that she's wearing leather and her hands are hard and probing and grasp her hard and Sana’s breathless. “It wasn't like—”

“Like what? I saw you touching him, talking to him, giggling,” Nayeon chastises, yanking her underwear down greedily. She laughs under her breath, giggle devoid of any true amusement. Nayeon’s fingers are greeted by the luscious honey collecting between her thighs, warm and sticky, lips starting to become slippery.

“So you're turning into a liar and a slut, I see,” Nayeon murmurs, pressing soft kisses to the nape of her neck. Sana can hear people laughing and goofing around in the hallways. Someone is looking for Nayeon and Sana feels her whole body blushing. Did Nayeon lock the door? She can't remember, focused mostly on the pleasure between her quivering thighs and the fact that Nayeon is just rubbing aimlessly and not even really touching her the way she's grown used to. Maybe she really is spoiled the way Momo teases her she always is. “Momo was right, I really have been going to easy on you.”

Sana shouldn't like it as much as she does, the way Nayeon pulls her hair and calls her names, she knows is really, really messed up but it can't be helped, she supposes, and decides that it's okay, because it makes her feel good and it doesn't hurt her feelings or Nayeon’s. And that's good, good, good—Nayeon shushes her when she moans, squeezing her hip.

“I guess we need to fix that. It's my fault after all, I'm the one who let you get this spoiled,” she teases, chuckling. Sana can feel the smirk on her neck as she pants, toes curling in her shiny, strappy black heels. “I picked something up in Gangnam, and I'd hoped so terribly I wouldn't have to use it. But I feel like this is really the only way to correct this behavior,” Nayeon murmurs, parting Sana’s glistening with a kiss to her bare shoulder. Sana’s eyes widen, teeth biting down on her bottom lip as she tries to keep quiet. “It's for your own good.”

The toy is pretty nice and filling and it feels relatively… comfortable. They way that it's shaped presses against both her already sensitive clit and that spot inside that makes her feel she's going to crawl out of her skin, but in a good way. They've never used this kind of toy before, and Nayeon had mentioned that she was curious about trying something like it months ago. She'd assumed she'd try it with Momo, but she's happily surprised that they're trying it.

It feels like a plug kind of, Sana thinks as Nayeon pulls her underwear up again and pats her bottom, pulling down the fabric of her dress. She's going to ask what the toy does, exactly, since she's not sure about what it does. She's only seen a picture of what she suspects it to be once or twice online. Her line of questioning is distracted by the way Nayeon grinds into her, nosing at her neck.

Nayeon asks her if it feels okay and Sana nods, smiling when she turns her around for a kiss. She seems mischievous, though, and Sana wonders curiously what she could be up to. Nayeon licks her fingers clean for a moment before putting on some lotion, shooing her out of the dressing room.

Sana is curious for a few brief, innocent moments. What's Nayeon up to now? She runs back into Hoseok and then Seokjin as well, and finds herself trapped into making small talk, again. And things are okay, she's leaning against the wall and laughing, but before she knows it there's a very quiet thrumming beneath her thighs. The vibration, low in power, makes her eyes widen, but she tries to do her best to seem cool and aloof and unaffected even though there's a fucking vibrator going off between her legs.

Of course. She knows she can tell Nayeon no and to take it out and she would, if she uses her safe word. She could. But… she likes the thrill, and she knows Nayeon knows better than over do it and hurt her, or put her in a genuinely compromising position. Right? Nayeon is doing this because she knows that she can handle this. Sana smiles at the thought.

"Do you have a stage tonight, Sana?” Seokjin asks. He's a sweet boy, slender, doe eyed. Nayeon would ruin him. The thought makes her want to go rub one out in the bathroom. And she could, but Sana's letting Nayeon do as she pleases, enjoying the feeling of giving up some control. Still… the things Nayeon could do with Seokjin—Sana does her best to seem unaffected.

“I, ah, yep,” Sana nods, smiling tightly at Seokjin. “Do you have a stage too?”

The vibration seems to be mildly controlled, a buzzing Sana can somewhat ignore, at least until she laughs at a joke Hoseok makes and finds herself trying not to choke or moan or pant when it picks up speed and intensity. She coughs and excuses herself, trying not to make the tension in her body too obvious. She wants to cry.

Nayeon texts her after she excuses herself and says she has to go find Jihyo. Sana squints at it, cheeks rosy. It simply includes an instruction, very simple and concise. _Be good._

 

♡

 

Nayeon's stage with Momo, Mina, and everyone else is nothing short of incredible. They're the opening act. (Of course. Nothing but the best, and her girlfriends and Mina are the best. Sana will fight anyone who says otherwise.) They sing and dance a medley of different, everyone gets a piece of the spotlight, even if their time in the spotlight is short.

Nayeon decides to take pity on her and turns it off before she goes on stage, and Sana deludes herself into believing her ‘punishment’ is over for the evening. It isn't. As they're announcing the showcase that Momo and Nayeon are in, the vibration begins, again. Sana chokes on the gum that Jeongyeon had given her, taking a seat while the rest of the girls get up and cheer, excited.

In any event, the stage is amazing. Momo and Nayeon and Mina are so fluid and soft and Nayeon’s eyes are always just on Sana. She's doing splits and Momo’s dancing on the floor and—Sana’s third orgasm of the evening is slightly painful, but still pleasurable in the most amazing way. Sana feels boneless, having a difficult time staying up right as she sips her cold water. Sana isn't sure how Nayeon turns it off, but it's blissfully off not long after she comes.

Nayeon looks incredible, her outfit is black and sparkly, displaying and showcasing her thighs and her toned belly and shoulders and it's just—too much! And Momo’s wearing a harness, and it makes her blush because that harness was a gift from her and she's sure the stylist didn't know and that was fine, but Momo is wearing an explicit, intimate gift from Sana for the world to see and Sana’s seen her with the harness and nothing else. Sana can't even really pay much mind to the fact that they're dancing with the guys for a small segment of it, just enthralled with the fluidity of their movements, the raw sexuality of how they looked.

Sana feels lucky.

It's bad enough trying to keep herself still, much less try not to drag them off stage. It's somewhat tolerable at first, the vibrations. But it's harder to deal with the more sensitive she becomes. She wants to cry. She feels wrecked and she hasn't even been properly touched yet.

Nayeon’s sitting with her for the first part of the awards. Sana comes twice and has to do her best to relax and not get obviously worked up or upset. She's so sensitive and wet and it doesn't matter how she moves to try getting the vibration not to rest directly on her clit, it's just there. This is not helped by the fact that Momo keeps playing with her hair and giggling and whispering in her ear. To any outsider, it would seem as though Momo was riled up by the performances and was sharing her thoughts about them with Sana.

She was actually asking Sana if people would notice if she ducked underneath the table and ate her out. (It's been a whopping two days, so Momo’s starting to get a little antsy.) She had her hand on Sana’s thigh, rubbing circles into it, pinching a little, and Nayeon is simply playing the remote under the table, toying with the speeds. The second orgasm has her drenching her underwear, gripping tightly to the glass of water in her hands as she struggles to not make her pleasure obvious. Nayeon seems pleased with herself, cheeks rosy as she carries on a conversation with Jeongyeon happily.

Sana tries to focus on the different stages and awards given. It's difficult.

Their performance is soon, so the girls head backstage. Tzuyu is in a clingy mood, which Sana is thankful for because at least now she can somewhat stay upright. They change into their stage clothing and Sana is thankful for the small measure of privacy they're each afforded. She wants to change her underwear because it's sticky and cold but there isn't any other pair for her to change into anyway.

Their stage goes well, too. Sana’s happiest (or one of her happiest) moment is on stage, listening to the fan chants, dancing and singing and goofing off with her group mates. Nayeon decides to take a semblance of pity on her and leaves the toy off during their stage, but she can still feel it and prays it doesn't fly out. That's the last thing she needs. Thankfully, it stays off and stays put, and Sana’s relieved. She can't wait until it comes out and she can feel Nayeon and Momo’s touch, properly.

 

♡

 

Nayeon wants to go to the after party. Of course she does. Sana futilely tries to convince her to take her home, to the hotel room. Momo feigns ill and takes a car to the hotel, and Sana is about to follow her, except Nayeon keeps a hand on the small of her back as they exit, and Jihyo says they should still present a somewhat united front even if Momo went home sick. Sana squints. She doubts she's actually ill.

So Sana heads to the party grudgingly, putting a small smile on her lips as she goes along and smiles, takes pictures and does her best to be joyful and not look like she's been edged and forced to come three times in the course of the evening. And it's hard to breathe, honestly, to carry on like she's fine and like everything is normal, especially because Nayeon keeps whispering in her ear and barely lets her out of her sight. Sana wants to drag her to a dark corner and have her way with her, but she can't.

Her chance to try to get Nayeon to come back to the hotel comes easily.

Of course, the boys flock to her like an oasis in the desert, and it’s easy to ignore most of them and just try to mentally send signals to Nayeon for them to go. Still, Hoseok lingers the way that Sana expects him to, with his smirks and dimples and the drinks. Sana allows it to go on, entertaining his flirtations and the way his hand lingers on hers. It’s not because she enjoys it, necessarily, but because she wants to get a rise out of Nayeon.

The rise comes when Hoseok invites her to dance. Sana is going to go with him, but Nayeon scoops her up, arm around her waist and a giggle leaving her lips as she rests a head on her shoulder. Sana knows better than to think it’s friendly. Nayeon is jealous and Sana has always loved her jealous streaks, and she’s happy that after 10 minutes of overt flirting and laughing Nayeon has finally had enough of it. Of course, Hoseok is fucking wasted, so he can’t tell the difference between Nayeon’s usual tone and her sarcastic, annoyed tone, chiding her friend for running off when they were about to go home.

“The car’s waiting for us,” Nayeon explained to Hoseok, who’s a little sad but seems more or less okay with letting Sana go for the evening. “We’ll see you back home, yeah? We’ll catch up soon! See ya! Goodnight, take care.”

The after party is being held in a hotel that’s only a few blocks away from where they’re staying, but it’s a little cold, it’s dark, and Sana’s feet kind of hurt from these shoes and standing all night. And, oh yeah, there’s also the fucking vibrator that’s been going off since they got to the party. Sana breathes in relief when they reach the hotel a few minutes later, trying not to giggle as Nayeon wraps an arm around around her waist. In the elevator, Nayeon finally kisses her, cupping her cheeks as they nose at each other.

Sana smiles into the kisses. They're soft and sensual, and make Sana, who is already having a hard enough time standing, have shaky knees and clammy hands. Nayeon pulls away once the doors open, tugging her behind her as they walk to their hotel room. Sana's pushed into the door and can't help but moan when Nayeon pushes her into the door forcefully. She groans softly, whining, but can't really bring herself to complain because this is literally what she's been waiting for from Nayeon for ages.

“I guessed your lesson didn't work,” Nayeon tuts softly, eyes dark and irritated. She cups Sana’s cheek, holding it firmly. “I had hoped I'd find a good little girl, but I guess I'm stuck with a cute little slut instead. Suppose I'm going to have to find another way to teach you who you belong to.” She sighs and shrugs, rubbing her thumb over Sana’s lips. Sana licks her thumb and Nayeon pulls it away, squinting. “Don't try it. You've been very misbehaved this evening.”

“It wasn't like that,” Sana says, petulant as she tries leaning in to kiss Nayeon again. “Are you jealous? Hm? Do you think I'd look pretty on my knees in front of him?” Nayeon makes a face, tutting at her as she reaches for her hand.

“I think Momo and I have to remind you of a few things. It seems like you've forgotten, but that's okay, we’ll help you,” Nayeon affirms, locking the door behind her as she leads Sana to the bed. The hotel room is very nice and comfortable, a little smaller than where they usually stay but it's not bad, it's cozy and comfy and there's a huge bed which is really all that matters to Sana at this point.

Momo is in Sana’s favorite set of lingerie. Sana's mouth waters. She looks gorgeous. The set in question is black, sheer, lace—the bra is see through and pushes up her breasts in the best possible way, nipples poking through to say hello, the underwear is strappy and it's kind of a bad excuse for underwear because it conceals very little, and showcases her body in the best way. She's laying in bed, smiling that smile that she deserves specially for Sana, and she blushes for a little while, a small smile on her lips as she simply just watches Sana.

“Strip. Get on the bed,” Nayeon murmurs, kissing her cheek. She pats her bottom gently and squeezes, making her jerk slightly. Sana does her best to undress, but the vibrations start again, and she realizes that it was Momo who had the remote all evening, and not Nayeon. Her cheeks flush, and it makes her squirm a little. Momo toys with the small black remote in her hands as she watches Sana climb onto the bed, laying down next to her.

“Did you come?” Momo asks, propping her cheek up on her hand. “You looked pretty blissed out.”

“Mmhm,” Sana nods, mouth hanging open as she allows herself to finally enjoy the satisfying sensations rolling through her body. “Th-three times,” she stammers, eyes slipping shut.

“That's a little greedy, baby, don't you think? Even for you,” Momo sighs. When Sana opens her eyes again, Momo’s leaning over—she has, honestly, the best ass in the world (and so does Nayeon but Sana can't really decide who's is better, they're both incredible) and when she's kneeling like that, bent at the waist, it's hard for Sana to focus on anything but that. She takes the toy out, prying a cry from Sana’s lips at the sharp action. She glances back at Sana and wriggles her hips slightly, smirking devilishly.

Sana can't help but want to kiss Momo, even if she did stop her from coming again, leaning forward on the bed and kneeling to meet her lips. She kneels like Momo, cupping her cheeks as their lips meld together and meet with a voracious, desperate, needy air, the sounds of their wet kisses filling the room. Momo goes along with it, tongue delving into Sana’s mouth easily, meeting no resistance because Sana knows better than to even try, and she hasn't kissed Momo all day long, not since they were showering together at the crack of dawn and Momo helped her wash the shampoo out of her hair. It was sweet, chaste, in passing, not like this, not passionate and warm and heady.

Momo’s nose is always cold and it always tickles, and maybe if Sana was a little more clear headed she'd laugh about it, tease her and roll around with her on the bed. But tonight, Sana is starving for Momo and Nayeon, and for the promise of feeling something sharp and stinging. So her moves are filled with a sense of urgency she usually lacks, fingers burning and itching to feel Momo properly, to have Nayeon bend and push her until she finally breaks and falls apart in the most beautiful way. And Momo knows, she knows Sana like the back of her hand, and that's why she lets Sana press her into the bed, knees caging her hips as she continues to kiss her. Their eyes flutter open at the same time and even if Sana looks like she could eat her, her hungry eyes are full of love. It's overwhelming, sometimes, how much she loves Sana and Nayeon, but in a good way, like the way the ocean continues to overwhelm the shore with its’ waves and the shore takes it, ravenous for the sensation.

“I thought you were being punished,” Nayeon says as she lands a harsh hand on Sana’s bare ass. Sana jerks and recoils suddenly, not expecting Nayeon to appear so suddenly. She's come back with the collar, a harness hanging from her wrist with Sana’s favorite dildo, flesh tone and thick, lube, and the other necessary items for the scene Sana has asked for. She's naked. Momo grins to herself, excited. Tonight is going to be good. “Doesn't seem much like you've learned your lesson. Can't have your cake and eat it too, can you Sana?”

“Haven’t had any,” Sana huffs, arching a little into Nayeon’s touch. It had taken her by surprise, but the ache blossoms into a pleasant heat that spreads through her body and threatens to smother her in it. “Seems like a weak punishment to me,” she taunts. A giggle leaves her lips when Nayeon sits on the bed and pulls her over her lap, bringing Sana’s arms around to rest on her back, holding her wrists in her hands to keep her from squirming.

“What color are we?” Nayeon asks, looking down at Sana curiously.

“Green,” Sana replies, preening when Momo places a kiss to her thigh. Nayeon shoos her away, rolling her eyes at Momo fondly. Sana's rewarded with a gentle caress to the stinging cheek, and she smiles to herself, resting her cheek on the bed.

“It seems as though you think that this little trip is an excuse to act out,” Nayeon comments, swatting at Sana again, twice in a row. “Is that what you think? Is that how good girls act? Do they just throw themselves at the first hard dick in their vicinity?” She punctuates her words with firm, hard slaps, making Sana jerk against her as she mewls in response. Momo has to be the one who pulls her hair, since Nayeon is otherwise occupied with painting her ass red. “I asked you a question, Sana. I expect an answer.”

“N-No,” Sana struggles, panting as her hips arch. It feels good. She can see why Momo is constantly acting out, if this is what she gets in return. There's something raw and arousing about the way Nayeon handles her, alternating cheeks and making her arch and cry and moan into her touches.

“No? Are you sure? You keep saying you're a good girl, but all I've seen tonight is an incorrigible, misbehaved slut,” Nayeon says disapprovingly, hand rubbing the sting out of a particularly hard spank. “You sure?”

“I w-wasn't—fuck!”

“Did you think Momo and I didn't see how he was looking at you? He was sitting next to our table,” Nayeon continues as Momo fastens the collar around her neck, tightening it, but not enough to hurt. “He practically busted a nut every time you got up or glanced at him. Poor kid.”

“You really did a number on him,” Momo nods, kissing her cheek, brushing her hair behind her ears. Sana is going to kiss her, but Nayeon decides to land a decidedly loud and harsh slap on her bottom, wrenching a loud cry from Sana’s lips. Momo grins, pleased.

“Not my fault everyone wants me,” Sana replies after she gathers her bearings, a little light headed as she rests her cheek on the bed, facing Momo. “Can't help bring cute.”

“I had hoped the toy would fuck you into being my good girl again, but…” Nayeon sighs, tutting. “I see you only have smart comments to make this evening. Keep it up and you're getting gagged.”

“Bet you won't.”

“Try me, little girl.” Nayeon tightens her grip on Sana’s wrists and Sana sighs, rocking against her thigh a little. “Oh? I'm sorry, did you think that after your little show this evening you'd come anywhere near an orgasm right now? Just because Momo likes getting you off in public doesn't mean I'll be nearly as generous.”

“I wanna come,” Sana protests, trying to tempt Nayeon into touching her properly. “Please?”

“Please? You have manners after all? How cute,” Nayeon coos, rubbing circles into her hips. “No.”

“But—”

“I'm sorry, did I ask for your opinion? Momo, did I ask Sana for what she thought?”

“Don’t think so,” Momo answers as she shakes her head, hand between her thighs. When did she lose her underwear? Sana can't recall, but she's not complaining at the visual of Momo's slender fingers spreading the light sheen of her come around her clit. She's playing with her breast with her free hand, other hand circling slowly.

“See, if you'd been a good girl for me, like Momo, you'd get to come as much as you want. You’d get to ride our faces, you'd get the toy, you'd get it all. But since you want to be such a disobedient, unruly little girl, I suppose I'll have to get more creative in my lessons.” Nayeon slides a finger down her lips, laughing. “Typical. Is this from us, or from talking to your little fucking boyfriend, Hoseok?”

“Not my boyfriend,” she slurs, hands gripping onto the sheets. Momo looks like she's going to come soon and Sana wants to be there, taste her, grip her face to her thighs and taste all she has to offer.

“You seemed all too happy to be around him, giggly, playing with your hair, batting your eyelashes. I'm not stupid,” Nayeon hisses, slapping her cunt suddenly. “Do you really think I didn't see you? You were practically bending over for him to take you. Is that what you need? Should we fuck the slut out of you?”

“Mm,” Sana moans, nodding, watching Momo carefully slip a finger inside herself, laying her head back against the headboard. “Touch me, please,” she begs, chest heaving. “I can s-show you how good I can be, I can make you feel good and I—”

“Enough,” Nayeon says cuttingly, letting go of Sana’s wrists. Sana sighs in relief, rocking her body against Nayeon’s again. “Guess we should keep your mouth busy, too, hm?” Sana nods eagerly, laying down when Nayeon tells her to get up. She makes grabby hands for Momo, who offers no protest as she seats herself on Sana’s face, gripping the sheets underneath her as her knees dig into the bed.

Sana eating her out is a rare event. Not because she doesn't like to, but Momo usually does most of the eating out in this relationship, followed by Nayeon, so the opportunities to do so are rare and far in between. But when Sana does get the opportunity to do so, she never disappoints. She does it carefully and happily, tongue laving long, broad strokes, suckling at Momo’s clit, and more or less letting Momo use her as a device for her pleasure, which, of course, Momo doesn't mind in the slightest.

“I'm gonna come, fuck,” Momo whines, grinding down even harder on Sana. She feels wet; her cheeks and lips are soaked but Sana doesn't care because Momo sounds so pretty when she comes and it's Sana that's giving her that pleasure, that relief. It makes her heart soar and bubble happily. And true to her word, she does—it's messy and loud and sweet just like Momo and Sana loves it because it's Momo. She collapses next to Sana on the bed, kissing her briefly and giggling at the mess on her face. And Sana would laugh, except she hears the squirt of the lube and when she looks over, Nayeon’s looking at her with those eyes, slicking up the fleshy, thick cock between her legs. It isn't real, but it's going to feel pretty good in a minute, Sana knows.

She climbs onto the bed with the bottle of lube, kissing Sana again when she reaches her lips. Her kisses don't ever stay in one place too long, straying all over her body, biting and pinching and pulling between her teeth and lips in ways that has Sana writhing on the bed and making the most obscene, filthy noises. Momo has to keep her quiet—they have other idols staying on this floor, after all—kissing her and keeping a hand over her mouth. She's partial to using the gag, but if Sana won't ask for it, she won't get it, either.

Sana’s thighs part like a knife cutting through butter when Nayeon spreads them open, wasting no time marking them up either. The bruises won't make it til morning, she knows, but they still provide a measure of pleasure and satisfaction to Nayeon. She takes her time prepping Sana. She prides herself on being a size queen, but is always sore after, no matter how much prep is done.

Nayeon isn't satisfied until she can gently scissor and thrust three fingers inside her comfortably, even though Sana is crying and whining the whole time, almost comes twice, and is doing everything in her power to just get Nayeon to touch her properly. When Nayeon rubs the tip of the toy against her hole, Sana all but melts into the bed, and the more of the toy that is introduced, the more boneless and pliant she becomes. By the time Nayeon bottoms out, Sana's eyes are blissful and airy, hazily focusing on Nayeon’s.

“If you think that pubescent imbecile is getting within three feet of you ever again, you're dead wrong,” Nayeon murmurs against her lips, giving Sana time to adjust. Sana wraps her arms around Nayeon, pulling her into a kiss that is sweet and adorable and soft until Nayeon begins thrusting and rocking her hips into Sana’s harshly, picking up a steady, unrelenting pace.

Nayeon’s face finds itself in Sana’s neck as she finds a good rhythm for Sana, and Sana, who can't help but be vocal, finds herself being shushed by Momo, silenced by her lips again. Her leg is wrapped around Nayeon’s waist, but Nayeon moves it up a little higher to change the angle. Sana could scream, but she refrains, holding onto Momo tightly instead.

The angles change. For a little while, Sana is on her knees, face pressed in between Momo’s thighs as Nayeon fucks her relentlessly. That lasts for a while, Sana almost comes but Nayeon pulls out before she does, pulling her up properly and sitting her on the edge of the bed. Sana sinks down onto Nayeon, knees bent into the mattress as she bounces slowly, and Nayeon smiles, laughing into her neck.

“Are you going to fuck yourself for me, baby?” Nayeon asks, gripping Sana’s hips and guiding her into figure eights. “How’s it feel?”

“It feels, god, fuck! I c-can't—Hoseok wouldn't—ah! He won't fill me like this,” Sana whimpers, throwing her head back. For a little while, Nayeon allows her sweet, innocent, fumbling movements, but soon grows tired. She pulls out again, laughing that mischsvious laugh of hers. Sana is soon pressed against the glass of their hotel room window, hands braced against the walls as Nayeon enters her again.

“You're right, he wouldn't,” Nayeon whispers into her ear, pistoning her hips harshly, in and out. Sana feels so sensitive, so full, exposed, her cheek pressed against the cool glass. Their floor is too high up for anyone to really see anything, and it doesn't face anything but a park anyway so Sana doubts that there's any way anyone could see what they're doing. But it's the risk that someone could that makes it so erotic, makes her hands shake and slide down against the cool window as her breath dogs up the glass. “He could never make you feel this way, could he?”

“No, eonni, he couldn't, only—please, there, right—fuck!” Sana is practically crying at this point. Nayeon keeps pressing against her g-spot and gripping her hips hard enough to bruise. If that wasn't enough, the sensation of their skin pressed together, sweaty and warm and fucking obscene, the squish and slide and loud noises from her getting fucked—it all serves to make Sana a gooey, mushy mess of a girl. She doesn't think she minds all too much.

“I know he couldn't baby,” Nayeon murmurs, kissing her shoulder. “You're all ours, aren't you?” Sana nods, tears rolling down her cheeks when Nayeon yanks at her hair again, bending her slightly to reach a deeper, more intimate angle. Sana won't be able to walk properly tomorrow, she knows, but she has other pressing matters to focus on. She hiccups when Momo’s hand—it's slender, softer than Nayeon’s—reaches down to press against her clit, rubbing circles into it messily as she noses at her and presses kisses to her hairline and temple.

“My pretty baby, always looks so cute and soft when she's about to come and make a mess. Even when she wants to act out,” she coos, and Sana can't help it, Nayeon keeps fucking her and moaning and so does Momo and she's pressed against this wall and… well.

Nayeon rocks her hips slowly to help Sana ride through her orgasm, turning her face to kiss her properly. Sana has a hard time staying up right when Nayeon pulls out, and so Nayeon and Momo carry her to the bed, fussing over her as she sniffles and hiccups, clinging to them tightly.

“You took that so well!” Nayeon praises, harness discarded as she curls up with Sana. “My baby! Gosh, look at you! I'm so proud of you. You did so great, baby! And you got to come four times,” she reminds her, pulling her close to her body. Sana curls up, crying into her neck. She's got her own arousal to worry about, but that can wait. Sana cries softly and Nayeon asks if she's hurt, to which Sana says she isn't. It's just intense, and Nayeon knows that, especially for someone like Sana, who isn't accustomed to those types of harsh and deep fuckings. Momo kisses her cheek before going to retrieve the lotion for Sana’s sore, red bottom. Nayeon's hand prints are everywhere. Momo kisses the raw, red skin gently, nosing at her girlfriend with a soft sigh. Her poor baby, Momo thinks as she begins rubbing circles into her skin with the cream. 

Sana winces the whole time and tries to move away, but Nayeon helps her to stay still, reminding her gently that it was for her own good and it would help her feel better, which Sana had to grudgingly admit did indeed help soothe her somewhat. Momo pulls a comfortable shirt over her head and kisses her as she takes off the collar, which Sana accepts with a small smile.

“My big crybaby,” she coos, kissing her nose. “How about we take a nice shower and then order room service? Ice cream and waffles?”

“Can we get strawberry syrup?” Sana asks curiously, sniffling as she blinks. Even now she looks fucked out, hair mussed, makeup runny, cheeks rosy and lips raw and swollen. Momo kisses her and nods, to which Sana giggles softly. “And sprinkles?”

Nayeon wants to tell her she'll get a belly ache from so many sweets so late, but she can't bring herself to do so when Sana kisses her cheek gently and asks her to help her get the shower ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find ya gyal @ nayeonnies on tumblr :)  
> the support I've received recently has been really wonderful and amazing! I really appreciate it, it means the absolute world to me to know y'all enjoy this so much. see ya next time! any ideas for the next chapter, or things you guys want to see? send ideas to my blog! ily!!!!


	6. pretty please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> role reversal - subby nayeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!! this chapter features playing around with breathkink! if that makes you uncomfortable that's okay! just skip ahead to the next chapter when it's posed. luv u!!!   
> i tried!!!!! next chapters should be coming sooner and will be around this same length :) sorry if this sucks i tried

  
Nayeon is not a person who actively seeks out her own pleasure. She really isn't. She hasn't ever been that type of person, anyway, and has always fed off of the pleasure of her lover, or, in this case, lovers.

She likes making Sana and Momo feel good, and her own satisfaction and pleasure is deeply rooted in the fact that the people she loves are taken care of and happy, and that they're happy because of her. _Nayeon did that_. That soft moan wrenched from Momo's lips? The slight discoloration beneath Sana's delicate ear, hidden by a curtain of dark hair? That was _Nayeon's_ doing. That secret knowledge feeds her pride, sates her for a time, and while it doesn't quite quell her desire, it does somewhat satisfy it for the time being.

So when Sana rolls over, a rosy glow radiating from her cheeks, eyes dewy and face damp with sweat, and asks, softly, if Nayeon came, Nayeon usually just shakes her head and shrugs and shoos her into the shower to get freshened up because she gets cranky and fussy when she's sticky with come and sweat. Sana’s delicate, after all, and she's Nayeon’s baby. (Sana says that Momo and Nayeon are her babies, which isn't true. Sana is the biggest, most adorable, precious baby. Nayeon loves her.) Nayeon usually showers with her more often than not.

And Momo is quite the same—she usually takes no as an answer and while Momo's disappointed, she's usually too tired to really press hard about it because, for all her bravado, all her spunk and grit, Momo is usually the first one to fall asleep. Momo cleans up sleepily and she likes to do it by herself, likes having her alone time after scenes that can be a little intense and overwhelming, cuddles up between Sana and Nayeon after, and falls asleep in no time. On nights where she's _really_ overwhelmed, Momo's the little spoon. Secretly, Sana loves it because it's the only time she gets to shower Momo with as much affection as her little heart desires without Momo getting annoyed with how clingy Sana can be sometimes. Momo secretly loves it, her silly nerd.

Well, anyway, sometimes (often) Nayeon goes to bed unsatisfied. She doesn't keep score or tally because there really isn't any point. In any event, Nayeon doesn't really mind it so much. It makes her feel good when Sana and Momo are satisfied, taken care of, happy. And it isn't like they don't take care of her, either, because they do and it's good. Of course it is. Everything her girlfriends do is amazing, they're talented and they're so giving and kind and it isn't like Nayeon is unhappy, because she's the happiest she's ever been with them and can't quite picture herself without them.

But Nayeon is only _human_ , of course. And of course, like any other human with a sex drive, Nayeon has needs, wants, and desires. And it isn't like Sana and Momo _don't_ satisfy her. They do—they keep her insanely busy, running non-stop, most days, making sure they eat well, drink enough water, come, shower, sleep, the basics, really—and it isn't like Nayeon is unhappy, okay?! She isn't. She just…

Every once in a while, she likes… feeling small, protected and loved and wanted. She likes to be taken care of. (It kind of reminds her of her time with Taeyeon. It was forever ago but it was nice and as much as the break up hurt, the actual relationship they shared was really quite wonderful.)

Nayeon denies herself this pleasure because, well... she shouldn't feel that way, right? Not if she's... kind of _in charge_? Sort of. She's the most dominant partner in their relationship and she feels weird admitting that she doesn't always feel dominant. Nayeon always tells herself _no_ , because isn't she supposed to love being in control? She shouldn't want to feel powerless. Right? That's Sana and Momo's territory, isn't it?

And, in any event, Nayeon doesn't want to put them in a position that makes them uncomfortable or unhappy or feel bad, or weird, or cringe. Honestly, the last thing she'd ever want is to make what's meant to be a pleasurable experience into one that is unsavory, or makes them feel ill at ease. Their dynamic is strong, but it's delicate, and she doesn't want to upset it.

And in any event, Nayeon can't enjoy it if Sana and Momo don't, so there's no point in even bringing it up because she knows that Sana wouldn't go for it and Momo would feel awkward, so there's that.

 

✿

 

For the most part, Nayeon does everything in her power to avoid Taeyeon.

It's just better that way.

In the beginning, right after the breakup, it seemed like Taeyeon was everywhere; on TV, online, in Nayeon's private messages when Tiffany was out of town... but, Nayeon had stuck it out and resisted Taeyeon and her advances. She couldn't share Taeyeon the way she shared Sana and Momo. It was different.

Sana and Momo and Nayeon were in a consensual, safe, happy, and above all, honest, polyamorous relationship. She isn't sharing anything. She's with the two people she loves more than anything in the entire universe and they love her, too. They're in love, deep and sweet and true.

Taeyeon had cheated on Nayeon with Tiffany and still wanted to keep Nayeon on the side. Nayeon deserves better than to be a lover behind closed doors, neglected and denied and manipulated to serve Taeyeon's selfish needs. So, Nayeon did her best to get over it all—deleted her number, blocked her on her private social media accounts, and carefully orchestrated her schedule to avoid her ex girlfriend as much as possible.

Sometimes, she can't avoid Taeyeon, or Tiffany, or, if she's really lucky, them out together, as a fucking _couple_ , all giggly and sweet. Occasionally, no matter how hard Nayeon strived to keep Taeyeon out of her life—they just happened to be in the same places due to promotions, award shows, premieres, and the like.

But if Nayeon has any sort of say, their interactions are limited and carefully manipulated to inflict the most minimal amount of damage to her fragile heart. Nayeon is over it! And it isn't like she hasn't made her peace with what had happened. They're on... civil terms, Nayeon guesses. Still, it feels… off, seeing Taeyeon again. It's always weird. It isn't like things are awkward between them or anything, it's just… it's _weird_ seeing her again, and seeing her with Tiffany is just a slap to the face. It makes her skin crawl if she thinks about it for too long.

Nayeon, who had given everything she was and everything she wanted to be to Taeyeon, felt like she was thrown away once Tiffany came in the picture and decided that she _did_ want to be with Taeyeon, after all. Taeyeon can deny it all she wants but Nayeon isn't an idiot, and she's more or less inclined to believe that Taeyeon and Tiffany were together _way_ before they broke up, and at least a solid two months before Taeyeon actually admitted it. It hurts, sometimes, a sort of phantom limb pain, something that is there but also isn't, that only hurts if she thinks about it for too long.

Nayeon feels her cheeks begin burn harshly, ears bright red as she readjusts her worn white baseball cap and forces herself to look down at the display of sweaters on the glass table.

It's cool.

She's cool.

She reminds herself to just be cool and not freak out but it's hard not to freak out because her ex girlfriend and the girl she cheated on her with are standing in front of the store she's currently shopping inside of with her two adorable, precious, extremely jealous and petty girlfriends and taking selfies and being cute and Nayeon is going to snap because Taeyeon was hers _first_ and she never did that with Nayeon, damn it, and Tiffany can just fuck off, with her pink skirt and nice hair and nice nails and perfect fucking life—

Sana shakes Nayeon out of her reverie with a chaste kiss to the cheek, holding up a black sweater and a tan, short, very classic, very Sana-like dress. Nayeon is silently grateful. Sana hasn't noticed Taeyeon and Tiffany yet, but it's only a matter of time before she does.

“Which one do you like more, eonni?”

“The sweater’s cute,” Nayeon comments, looking at her with a small smile. Sana squints, making a face. "But I also like the dress... why not both?" Nayeon adds, smiling tensely. She wants to be cool and calm and she is, damn it! It's just... _why_ do they have to be here? Why does Taeyeon do this? She has half a feeling it was on purpose. She can't prove it, obviously, but... she can just sense it. Maybe it was because of the selca Momo had posted with them earlier on her private SNS account... Nayeon thought distantly, glancing out the window again. She felt her stomach twist in knots. She knew it was a bad idea to accept Tiffany's friend request! Nayeon's going to be sick.

“Are you okay?” Sana asks curiously, furrowing her brows for a moment as she meets Nayeon's eyes. "You're all red."

“Sana! Come look at these jeans!” Momo squeals. She's been playing around with a bit of a rougher aesthetic lately, a bit tougher in terms of street style, ripped jeans and loose shirts and exposed midriffs with fishnets peeking over. Personally, Sana loves it and Nayeon finds it cute, and seeing her exploring different options is always fun and enjoyable. The best part is taking them off, but Momo looks cute with these different types of outfits too. Sana, in her innocence, reaches for Nayeon’s hand to head across the small boutique in Momo’s direction. Nayeon would tell her to stop—they're already kind of obvious the way it is but holding hands won't really hurt, anyway. And it isn't like the store is very busy anyway; aside from the occasional store clerk peeking in to make sure they're alright, it's almost like they're virtually alone here.

Momo chatters excitedly about the pair of jeans in her hands, talking about how she's been looking for a similar pair for weeks. Nayeon can't help but be happy at the sight of how enthusiastic Momo seems over finally finding a pair of jeans that fits the look she's been trying to achieve. Nayeon is sure she's going to look stunning in them.

“I think I'm going to wear them to dinner this week,” Momo says as she holds them up to her hips, smiling brightly. Nayeon nods, rubbing Sana’s hand with her thumb. Sana has hearts in her eyes as she plays with Nayeon's hand, and Nayeon feels grounded for the time being. This is okay. She's okay.

So, okay, yes. The first serious love of her life totally fucked her over, but now she has two people who love her unconditionally and who she loves with everything she is. It seems like a fair trade.

“Do you think they'd look good with my boots? The suede ones I got in Gangnam last month?" Momo asks, tone curious. 

“Mm. We could all wear boots! It would be cute,” Sana suggests, squinting as she inspects a blue sweater with a bright yellow smiley face. She adds it to her selections, then reaches for Nayeon’s hand again. It makes Nayeon feel warm and soft inside.

As hurt as she still is about Taeyeon, she doesn't love her anymore, not like that; she's found true, genuine, real love with Sana and Momo and she's loathe to ever give that up for anyone or anything. She reminds herself of that constantly, the thought on a loop. She's better now. She is.

“Matching outfits?” Nayeon asks with a laugh, giggling as she looks at Sana. “Could we pull it off?”

“Well, duh,” Sana retorts with an eye roll. "Come on. We've done it before!"

“We’re going to be the most well dressed couple. Mina and Dahyun are going to have nothing on us.” Nayeon's addition to the conversation is quiet, mind still slight distracted. She hopes silently that Taeyeon and Tiffany don't come into the store.

“We are pretty cute,” Momo adds quietly. She looks at Sana lovingly, her eyes meeting Nayeon’s with a sweet smile. Nayeon is going to ask where they want to go get lunch when Momo’s brown eyes widen in surprise, an unimpressed, forced giggle leaving her lips. She glances at Sana, who turns curiously and squints for a split second before smiling.  
  
“Nayeon?” Taeyeon asks curiously. Nayeon feels the color leave her face as she turns to face Taeyeon. Was this karmic retribution for not picking up Mina's dry cleaning because she slept in? Damn it. Sana waves cheerfully, having placed her selections in the bag Momo had grabbed earlier. They were paying for it all together anyway. Her other hand, slender and warm, keeps a firm grip on Nayeon’s clammy and trembling hand. Nayeon feels like she's going to faint. She is. She can't deal with this.

Tiffany is so nice and as much as Nayeon wants to hate her, she's her childhood hero, along with Taeyeon. How could she ever hate her? She's a sweetheart and is a nice girl, friendly and gentle and funny. And pretty. She's so much prettier than Nayeon. She's got those legs that go on for days, a small waist, her hair is always perfectly coiffed, her makeup is impeccable and she has always, always done everything perfectly and Nayeon feels so shabby and inadequate that she wants to cry.

“Oh, Taeyeon,” Nayeon says softly, feeling awkward and taken aback. “Hi. I, um, hi,” she stammers, fumbling over her words. Tiffany looks smitten. Nayeon wants to throw up on her designer sandals. 

Greetings are exchanged. Tiffany is pleasant and conversational but she always is and Nayeon isn't surprised. Sana isn't impressed with either one of them and Momo is poorly concealing her ire. Nayeon thinks she'll have time to calm down and be cool and get herself together, at least long enough to have a mildly decent conversation with Taeyeon and not seem like she's affected by her in the slightest, but knows she's failing miserably in that respect. Sana and Momo are polite, but are more or less short with the visiting couple. Momo stands on the other side of Nayeon, flanking her protectively as she squints a little, curious.

Nayeon silently prays that Momo will just... be calm. Sana is pretty good at keeping herself together, but Momo wears her emotions on her sleeve. The last thing Nayeon wants is to get into a confrontation here.

"What are you guys up to?” Taeyeon asks, smiling a little.

“We’re shopping, clearly,” Momo murmurs, reaching for Nayeon’s hand. Taeyeon raises an eyebrow slightly, her short, platinum blonde hair framing her face sweetly as Momo laces her fingers with Nayeon's casually. “Why else would we be here?”

“Of course,” Tiffany laughs. “You guys must have good taste. This is one of my favorite stores! They always have great promotions! I really liked their summer line last year."

“Oh, really? We’re here all the time, we never see you,” Sana comments, tone innocent, but teetering dangerously close to rude. “ _We’re_ just busy these days, I guess.”

“We all are. I'm sure you can relate,” Taeyeon says with a small smile, careful and curious. “You're looking well these days, Nayeon. I'm happy to see you again, even if it’s like this.”

“It's nice to see you too,” Sana says, cutting in. Sana has noticed that Taeyeon has some sort of odd effect on Nayeon. Whenever she comes up in conversation Nayeon gets shy and fumbling and her usual bold, brazen, happy go lucky attitude is gone and replaced with a shy, stumbling, anxious version of her girlfriend that Sana only ever sees when Nayeon is intimidated. Sana is indignant on her girlfriend's behalf. How dare Taeyeon try to intimidate her baby, Nayeon? Sana could punch her. Maybe not. Momo could, though. Definitely. “It's been forever. What are you up to these days?”

“We should catch up! Wouldn't that be fun?” Tiffany asks Taeyeon. Her eyes are bright, shiny and cheerful as she looks at her girlfriend. Taeyeon smiles and shrugs, humming softly as she mulls over the possibility.

“I don't know,” Momo comments. “We’re busy with, like, comebacks and stuff these days, a lot of schedules and promotions. You know how it is. Haven't forgotten, right?"

It's a blow that even Sana hadn't anticipated. Even though their group hasn't had a comeback in a while, they're still held as and revered as the group to emulate for all new era girl groups. Then again, Momo has always been a bit of a bold, brash, quick witted girl, and doesn't tolerate anyone trying to intimate her or Sana and especially not Nayeon. Not Nayeon, her soft baby, her sweetheart. 

“Of course not. It hasn't been that long,” Taeyeon agrees, shrugging. “Don't be a stranger, Nayeon.” Her tone is soft and lifting and sweet and holds… _something_. Momo and Sana have enough sense not to be jealous, but they are curious about it. “It was nice seeing you both again. Have fun shopping. Tiffany and I were on our way to get lunch, but we saw you and wanted to say hello.” They say their goodbyes before Taeyeon and Tiffany take off. Sana is happy to see them go, but curious. Nayeon seems flustered.

Momo squints.

She instinctively doesn't like Taeyeon. She respects her because she's clearly a force to be recognized, and has contributed quite a lot to the industry. But she doesn't like Taeyeon because she's too _cool_ , too _aloof_ , and seems like she knows too much. She isn't jealous of what Nayeon and Taeyeon had because that was in the past, anyway, and Momo has more sense than to get upset over something so insignificant. What Momo, Sana, and Nayeon have is much more solid and real and tangible, sticky and warm and sweet.

“Let’s pay for these and get lunch,” Momo suggests, and Sana nods, excited.

“Lets get pizza!” Sana suggests, smiling brightly. The irritation of seeing her girlfriend’s ex has passed with the prospect of going out to eat. If there's something she loves, it's pizza.

“Pizza?” Nayeon asks with a small frown, laughing. She was never really a fan of western style foods, but she did tolerate them for the sake of her girlfriends. “Mm. I don’t know. Maybe seafood?”

Sana and Momo are enthusiastic about going out to get seafood, so they gather their selections and check out. While Nayeon is more or less more collected after seeing Taeyeon so suddenly, she's still feeling a little odd and awkward and… off balance.

 

✿

 

During moments like this, where Nayeon is feeding Momo a piece of fish and Momo is making a funny face, Sana can't quite be inclined to care about fan sites or people who take pictures of them and gawk or about the rumors or implications. She can't. She's here with her babies; her girlfriends, the actual loves of her life, and they're happy. They're in love and they're happy and they aren't hurting anyone, are they?

Momo is squealing and laughing as she covers her mouth, and Nayeon is amused, cracking up at Momo’s puffy cheeks and the weird faces she's making. These are her nerds and she loves them, the poorly hidden fansites outside be damned.

Still, she wishes they could be as brazen as Tiffany and Taeyeon. She wants to lean across the table and pull Momo in for a kiss and sit on Nayeon’s lap and make out with her in broad daylight. She wants to hold their hands and kiss their necks while they wait for the crosswalk light to inform them that it’s safe to cross. She wants to do obvious things and proclaim their love to the whole wide world, but, grudgingly, Sana has to be satisfied with the small signs; casual hand holding and occasional couple outfits, simple, carefully orchestrated demonstrations that aren't too obvious.

“Say ah!” Nayeon teases Sana, and Sana can't help but laugh, opening her mouth. Nayeon is happy, much happier now than she was with Taeyeon, and that happiness makes Sana’s heart feel light and free.

 

✿

 

It's been a few days since their last annoying interaction with Taeyeon. SAna refuses to believe that there's anything between Nayeon and Taeyeon anymore but she can't deny that there was some sort of effect she had on Nayeon. 

She's given it a lot of thought, and has decided, after careful consideration, to talk to her about it. She'd wanted to talk to Momo about it too, but she wasn't sure how comfortable Nayeon would be with it. 

"Do you think Chaeyoung wants chicken?" Nayeon asks as she peruses the takeout menu, glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Chaeyoung isn't feeling well these days, and Nayeon had the really sweet idea of bringing her some comfort food and movies to perk her up. She jumps when Sana wraps her arms around her, resting her cheek against her shoulder.

"Chicken sounds good. Maybe something soup, and like... something light," Sana hums into Nayeon's side, snuggling up to her.

"Mmhm," Nayeon hums, flipping the menu over to finish reading it. "We could do that. What do you want?"

"Anything," Sana replies, brushing Nayeon's hair behind her ear with a small smile as she kisses her temple. "Can we talk?"

"What's up?"

"I... I noticed some stuff the other day," Sana says, snuggling up with Nayeon. "You got all cute and flustered. I like you when you're flustered. What happened?"

"When? With Tae? I wasn't flustered," Nayeon blushes, shaking her head as she looks through the drawers for another menu, unsatisifed with the options on the previous one. "It was fine. I was fine."

"Didn't seem fine," Sana hums, giggling softly. "I liked it! It was cute. You're cute. Is she your type these days?"

"You're my type. And Momo. I want you both. You're my types. I like us, and what we have. I mean, like, sometimes, um, it's... Taeyeon was fun! I liked that, and I like what we have too. It's just sometimes, I... I wanna... we can switch sometimes. Maybe."

"Switch?"

"Yeah, like, ah... maybe, you guys... we could, like, change it up? I... you guys can take control sometimes, if you want, but if you don't, like, wanna, that's cool, it was probably a dumb idea but—"

"It's not a dumb idea!" Sana says softly, squeezing her close. "I thought you'd never ask."

 

✿

 

Momo has pinned Nayeon to the couch, hands pressed into the soft material as she boxes Nayeon in. She has all her attention for once, and she's not letting the opportunity go to waste.

Ever since Sana had that's conversation with Nayeon, and they had that conversation with Momo, she's been waiting for a chance to really see how far she can push it with Nayeon. After taking, they realized that Sana was interested in it, but wasn't sure exactly how to go about it and was a little uncomfortable because she felt out of her element pushing Nayeon around, or telling her what to do. Momo has no qualms about it, and in fact, has thought about it at length, even before all of this. They've discussed limits and it isn't like Momo doesn't know what Nayeon likes, dislikes, what her hard and soft limits are and what gets her going. It'll just be interesting to be giving her pleasure for once instead of receiving it. Momo isn't complaining one bit.

It’s rare for them to be alone together in the afternoon. This is due to a simple fluke in their daily schedule. Momo isn't complaining. Nayeon is usually pretty busy during the day and Sana is usually home with Momo instead, which means that they usually get into trouble more often than not.

So, of course, Momo is pleasantly surprised about the change. Momo loves being with Sana but she so rarely gets so spend alone time with Nayeon that whatever alone time they actually do have is sweet, special, and always highly valued. She likes being with them both. They're both her girlfriends. But Momo would be the first one to admit that the amount of alone time she spends with Sana is disproportionate to the amount of alone time she spends with Nayeon. She's been trying to work on it, but it can be challenging, so she's silently very thankful for this afternoon.

They were watching a film and cuddling on the couch. In Momo’s defense, Nayeon started it. She wasn't wearing a bra, the shorts she was wearing were criminal, and she kept rubbing Momo’s thigh and Momo’s... sensitive! Nayeon is asking for it.

Her thighs bracket Nayeon’s waist as her hands press into the soft cough. Nayeon laughs as she looks up at Momo, eyes amused and soft as she tilts her head to the side.

“What do you think you're doing?”

“What does it look like I'm doing?” Momo counters, raising an eyebrow. The curtains are gauzy today, blinds slanted enough to afford a measure of privacy, but still let in slight strips of tender afternoon sunlight. It makes Nayeon glow, and Momo looks ethereal above her, hair curled and messy. Momo is overwhelmed with how much she loves Nayeon, for a moment, but pushes it away for the time being. She can focus on that later. “I'm seducing you.”

“Oh?” Nayeon’s hand reaches up to curl some of Momo’s hair behind her ear, biting her bottom lip. The smile still escapes, shy and endeared. Nayeon’s left leg reaching up to curl around Momo’s hip and pulls her closer, their hips resting against one another’s. “I figured as much.”

“I was too obvious, huh?”

“A little.” Nayeon’s fingers are soft against her cheek as she caresses the skin, humming softly. “It's cute. You're cute.”

“Not cute,” Momo whines, resting her forehead against hers as she wriggles, blushing. “Nayeon! Stop it! I'm trying to be sexy.”

“You are. But you're my cute little Momoring,” she coos, wrapping her arms around Momo’s neck. Momo blushes as she laughs, trailing kisses against Nayeon’s jaw. Momo can't help it. Nayeon looks so pretty and she's so warm underneath her body and Nayeon is always giving and Momo always takes, but today she wants to try to give, too. Momo isn't stupid. Nayeon has needs, doesn't she? They all do. It's only fair that Momo try to 'repay' the favor, as it were.

When Momo finally kisses Nayeon, Nayeon moans against her lips, surprised and giggly as Momo moves against her. Momo cups her cheeks, nosing at her girlfriend as they exchange little kisses that fill Momo up with that overwhelming, sticky, warm love feeling again, making her dizzy. At first, the exchange is sweet and soft, light and fleeting kisses that tease and make Nayeon squirm.

Seeing Nayeon squirm is always welcome—it hardly, if ever, happens, and Momo is not going to let this opportunity go to waste. Nayeon is always making Momo and Sana squirm, always pushing and pulling and teasing. She knows how to push them right to the edge and let them teeter there, not pushing them until the mood strikes her. Rarely, if ever, does Momo get the chance to make Nayeon squirm, and the prospect makes her hair stand on end.

She deepens the kisses, melting into Nayeon’s body as she presses her even further into the couch, settling against her with a soft, lilting moan. Momo could die happy, here.

Kissing Nayeon is always an experience. She's got these full, pouty lips that are always soft and lush. She's always wearing lip gloss and lipstick, even if she's at home. Today’s shade is a soft, tender shade of cherry red, Momo's secret favorite. Sana prefers pink. Momo loves Nayeon’s lips. They're a source of kisses and soft words and affirmations and everything beautiful and pure in the world. Even simple kisses become passionate and heady with Nayeon. (Nothing is simple when it comes to Nayeon. Absolutely nothing. And Momo loves that about her, the complexity and duality that is Nayeon. It makes Momo feel complete, whole.)

Momo pulls away from the kiss to look at Nayeon briefly. Nayeon’s eyelashes brush against her round cheeks as she blinks slowly, meeting Momo's gaze after a few unfocused seconds. Her eyes are half lidded and they're full of love and warmth, chocolate pools that are deep and glossy. Nayeon’s arms are still wrapped around her neck, pulling Momo closer to her body. Her hand reaches up to cup the back of her head, fingers threaded through Momo’s brown hair. (Momo is lucky. How did she get this lucky? Nayeon is hers! She's hers and Sana is hers and she belongs to them and how did she get here? How did she get this lucky?!)

“I love you.” Nayeon’s lips brush softly against Momo’s as she whispers those words, nosing at her with a small smile. “You know that, right?” Momo nods as she peppers tiny butterfly kisses to her cheeks and nose and lips. Nayeon giggles and kicks out a little underneath Momo, which only makes Momo laugh.

Momo trails her kisses downwards, mapping out her neck and kissing at the sensitive skin there. Nayeon is sensitive everywhere and Momo would be lying if she said she didn't love it or find it endearing, if she said she didn't revel in the way Nayeon mewls and stretches out and whines. The noises she makes are pretty, musical and lilting. And tugging those cries out of Nayeon is always an interesting challenge that Momo will never back down from.

Momo likes the way that Nayeon holds onto her during moments like this. Her fingers grip her hair gently. Her touch isn't as hard or as dominating as it usually is and as Momo would expect if their positions were switched; instead, Nayeon's touches are soft and sweet and it's… it’s nice. It only spurs her on further. Nayeon’s skin blossoms so nicely under her tongue and teeth and lips, tiny little marks that mark Nayeon as hers.

“We have dinner w-with the g-girls later,” Nayeon protests breathily, whining as she tries to get Momo to stop. Momo can't be bothered—she just looks so pretty and she's all Momo’s and Momo wants to be a little selfish for once, wants Nayeon all to herself, even if it's just for a little while.

“So?”

“People are gonna see,” Nayeon sighs, her reluctance waning when Momo kisses at that sensitive spot beneath her ear, thigh tightening around Momo’s hips. “No marks, remember?”

“I want them to see,” Momo murmurs, nosing at her with a smirk. “I love you, I want them to see I do. I want people to know you're mine.” She sneaks a hand down her body and plays with the hem of the thin material of Nayeon's top as she continues down to her collarbones. Nayeon is right after all, the hickeys shouldn't be too obvious, Momo’s pride and ego be damned. Momo decides to shift slightly and slide down, fingers deftly undoing the tie on her loose sweatpants.

Sharing a room with Sana, who was impatient, needy, and insatiable was an experience that taught Momo how to be quick and efficient in terms of undressing people. It's a skill Nayeon secretly envies. She always fumbles—Sana's clothes are always so complicated and Momo is always squirmy and flusters her terribly, teasing and nipping at her. But Momo is fluid, and like everything else, makes an art out of undressing Nayeon. She's got a hand in the confines of Nayeon's soft pale green underwear before Nayeon even really knows what's happening.

"Alright?" Nayeon manages a soft nod in reply, leaning up for a kiss as she lifts her hips to get her sweats off, laughing softly against Momo's lips. Her laughter lilts into moans when Momo trails down her neck, settling against her with a small, happy sigh. If Momo's being honest, she feels kind of sad that she can't do this as often.

Nayeon is sensitive to an almost ridiculous degree. She's ticklish. Sana has a field day when she discovers how ticklish Nayeon is. Her face turns red and she giggles and pouts as she begs Sana to stop tickling her but Momo knows she doesn't actually want Sana to stop at all. And she shivers when Momo's hands trail up her thigh or when she simply squeezes her hand gently. The moan she lets out whenever Momo or Sana touch her at /all/ betrays her sensitivity. Momo thinks, distantly, as she works dark, red bruises into the delicate skin of Nayeon's neck, that it's a real shame that they don't take more advantage of it.

Nayeon calls her name, but it's whispered and thready and whiny and Momo grips her hips because wow, she loves Nayeon and she has, without a doubt, the sexiest girlfriend in the world. Sana is cute and she can be sexy (she is, she exudes sex appeal, but hers is innocent and sweet and light) but Nayeon... this is a side that's rare. Nayeon is falling apart; she's sensitive and panting and whining and it's for Momo and her head spins with it all.

"M-Mo-Momo," Nayeon manages, pulling at her hair, eyes half lidded when Momo finally tears herself away from her neck. "You're terrible."

"We have makeup," Momo says simply, sitting up on Nayeon's waist as she looks down at her handiwork, hand resting on the column of her neck with a mischievous, wicked grin.

"Jihyo is going to kill us."

"You can just tell her," Momo hums, rubbing slight circles into the discolored skin. Nayeon's breath hitches and Momo makes a note. Since when was Nayeon into breathplay? She smiles at the new tidbit of information, hand sliding down to cup Nayeon's breast with a playful smile. "I don't see why you don't. It isn't like she doesn't know."

"She d-doesn't," Nayeon says softly, struggling to keep her whines to a minimum. "She do-doesn't know," she insists, a deep blush painting itself over her soft cheeks. Momo tuts at her as she leans back down, circling her hips as she begins toying with Nayeon's nipple curiously. Nayeon arches her back, she moans and she squirms deliciously, eyes slipping shut as she settles her hands on Momo's hips.

Nayeon doesn't really try to control Momo as much as she just holds on to be grounded, settled in her and in this moment.

"You sure?" Momo asks softly, leaning down to kiss Nayeon again, rubbing her thumb over the sensitive nub before sliding her hand down between their bodies. Again, it comes to rest in between Nayeon's milky thighs, soft and sweet. "Doubt it."

Nayeon's lips are red and puffy as she licks them and looks at Momo, the blush deepening on her cheeks.

"How—How do you know?"

"You make it obvious," Momo hums. Her tone isn't accusatory; it's soft and lilting, teasing as she laughs, pushing the soft material of Nayeon's underwear to the side as her fingers slip against her warmth. "It isn't a secret."

Nayeon's reply is a surprised moan, her back arching again in response as she hitches her thigh up on Momo's waist.

"I like it. You're so cute when you're trying to hide," she continues, placing small, nipping kisses against Nayeon's jaw. "So pretty. Up," she encourages, helping Nayeon out of yet another ruined pair of underwear. Momo takes a weird pleasure out of that, knowing that she's the reason why Nayeon is wet, why she's soaked through her pretty little panties... there's something oddly satisfying about that.

Momo wastes no time as she rubs at Nayeon, spreading her legs open and pushing them up at the knees. It's lewd and it's obscene, the way Nayeon glistens, skin pink and flush and lips weeping and Momo wants to eat her out, but if she does, they'll never leave and Jihyo will kill them both. Later, she promises herself. Definitely later.

Nayeon cries out and bucks against Momo when Momo finally focuses on her clit, hands flying up to squeeze at her waist and claw impatiently at her back. It's pretty to watch. The blush that started over the bridge of Nayeon's delicate nose travels south, her back arches at impossible angles as she kicks out, broken moans and curses falling from her parted lips.

Nayeon chokes as she tells Momo she's close, her moans quickly being swallowed by Momo's deep kisses. Nayeon is unsure of herself as she tightens her arms around Momo, legs falling open of their own accord as Momo's fingers rub furiously at her sensitive and swelling sweet spot.

"C-can I—fuck, I—c-can I c-come?" Nayeon huffs against Momo's lips, gulping slightly. Her voice drips with something that Momo shouldn't enjoy as much as she does. It isn't like Nayeon sounds humiliated... but she sounds small, petulant, shy, needy. She's needy and god, why had it taken Momo to see how needy Nayeon can be? She mentally curses that stupid stream they have, wishing she could skip it and spend the rest of her night pulling Nayeon apart piece by piece.

"Yeah, baby," Momo replies easily. Nayeon's whimper is threadier this time as she tenses, coming with Momo's name on her lips. Momo's fingers are impossibly wet as she helps Nayeon ride out her orgasm, pulling them away from her when Nayeon hisses and makes small noises of discomfort.

Momo isn't really sure of what she's doing until she's pressing her fingers against Nayeon's lips. Nayeon's eyes meet her own as she sucks her fingers into her warm, wet mouth, gagging a little but not giving up. Momo pushes again, curious. Nayeon moans, thready and there's that need and Momo curses Jihyo again. Damn her, and her team building exercises. Momo pushes her fingers in and out for a little while, letting Nayeon satisfy her sudden oral fixation. Is it sudden, though? She knows that Nayeon wasn't the dominant partner in her relationship with Taeyeon, and obviously things are different now, but she wonders curiously what submissive Nayeon is like. If this afternoon is only a glimpse into it, she can't wait to see how far she can push it.

"You didn't come," Nayeon points out softly, voice raspy and almost wrecked. Almost. Momo is dizzy with the ideas of what she could do next. Nayeon reaches for her as Momo sits up on her waist again, but Momo tuts, shaking her head as she swats Nayeon's hands away.

"Aren't we going to be late? We have to go to Jihyo's," she murmurs, kissing Nayeon. She can taste her and Momo swallows the moan that bubbles on her lips, shooting her girlfriend grin. "Jump into the shower before Sana gets home. She'll be in there forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yallllll!!! im HERE finally jfc   
> this took forever to write for no good reason :/ hopefully updates will come faster, albeit a little shorter. if you'd like to submit ideas, pls submit them to my blog or my BRAND NEW TWITTER!!!! :)   
> tumblr: nayeonnies  
> twitter: sunnynayeon


	7. acuérdate de acapulco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> acuérdate que en la playa, con tus manitas las estrellitas las enjuagabas  
> dije muchas palabras de esas bonitas con que se endulzan los corazones  
> pidiendo que me quisieras que convirtieras en realidades mis ilusiones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the one where the girls go to the beach! poly!twice, holiday edition! this ch features the members of day6, but there are no romantic/smut interactions between them and twice!  
> day 7: voyeurism

Sana finds a special solace in the few weeks out of the year that she has time to herself. There's a certain comfort in being busy, she'll be the first one to admit that. Knowing what's next, knowing that she's due at the studio at 7 in the morning and then has a stream at 9, then soundcheck at 1 for a show at 6 in the evening is nice. Having places to be is nice in the way that keeping herself busy when Sana gets tense and anxious is nice.

If she's too busy, Sana finds that she doesn’t have time to focus on everything else—her expectations, her wants, needs, the tingling sensation that she's just not enough, the lingering feeling of just being in the way melts at the prospect of being occupied. Busy is good. Too much time alone has been shown, time and time again, to lead her down a dark, winding road with sharp curves and agitation. And she knows, deep down, in the weird, odd, logical side of herself, she knows that she is mildly well liked and that her girlfriends love her and that there's no real reason for her to feel so angry or anxious because she's loved and cared about. But her anxiety isn't very logical, and insists, stubbornly, that no one quite likes her and they're only pretending, that Momo and Nayeon would be happier if she wasn't around at all.  
  
But at times, closer to the end of promotions, Sana finds herself rather overwhelmed. Her managers end up loading her schedule to the breaking point and finds that she has no time to decompress. There's just too much going on. The fansites and pressures from fans and JYP himself and not letting anyone down prove to be too much at times. She's lost track of how many times she's run on less than an hour of sleep for days on end, sneaking in five and ten minute power naps wherever she can and subsisting on granola bars and instant ramen.  
  
It gets to be too much, sometimes. And she'll never complain because she's grateful that her dreams are coming true, that people love her and her group and that they're so lucky to have so much support, but sometimes… sometimes all Sana wants to do is lay with her head in Nayeon's lap and cuddle with Momo for hours on end and just lay there, blank and numb.  
  
This year, the end of their promotions have coincided with the end of the year holidays. Sana has always enjoyed the holiday season, even if she hasn't been able to spend it with her family for the past few years. Her family always sends her, Momo, and Nayeon a big care package full of food, clothes, and other little trinkets that she's always thankful for. However, since she's sent her parents on a cruise, she won't be spending this year’s holiday with them. She wants them to be happy and to relax, and she knows they need the time to themselves so she's more than happy to send them on a vacation together.  
  
Wonpil had suggested that both groups go on holiday together, since neither one were going to be promoting during the last few weeks of the year, and it would be nice to spend more time together. They were label-mates and because of that, both groups were all relatively friendly with one another, and spent time together both inside and outside the studio.

The vote for where to go had been relatively split between Acapulco, a pretty, airy beach in Mexico, or Courchevel, a resort in France with all sorts of alpine activities. Sana had personally been in favor of going to the beach, and thankfully, the beach won out. Tzuyu had been the deciding vote, saying that she's always wanted to go to Central America, so Acapulco it was.  


✧♡

  
Jaehyung had been the one to suggest a gift exchange between them all, which Nayeon thought was a sweet idea. The rest of the girls are dubious, of course, unsure of what tastes the guys have. Sana is in favor of it and manages to convince the girls that it'll be fun. The boys are sweet souls for the most part and they all share a similar sense of humor, and what kind of vacation doesn't include presents?

They meet up a few weeks before the trip for dinner, put their names in a hat, and choose at random. No one is supposed to know who got who, which is part of the fun. They decide on a reasonable cap for presents so no one goes overboard, and it's nice. Sana is excited because there are presents, Momo is excited because she can't wait to see the looks on people’s faces, and Nayeon is just happy to see them happy.  
  
Nayeon ends up with Momo. She wonders how, but she decided not to really question it, and mulled over what to buy her girlfriend. She couldn't do anything too outrageous for the exchange, though she'd already bought most of her gifts for Sana and Momo on her last trip to Japan for their short promotional tour anyway.  
  
An idea will come to her, she knows.  


✧♡  


Mina could choke when she finds herself holding the small piece of paper with Jihyo's name on it, gripping it tightly in her hand. Of course. Of _course_ she ended up with, out of thirteen other people, the singular person she's had a really disgusting crush on for an absurdly long time. It's embarrassing. She wants to get over it, but when things like this happen, she can't. Mina wants to say she's surprised, but she isn't. Of course this would happen to her, of all people.

On the one hand, she's grateful that she ended up with Jihyo and not someone else. This could be a sign from the universe. Jihyo was so sensitive and sweet and shy and Mina loved that about her, she loved everything Jihyo did and she could appreciate her nuances in ways that the boys couldn't, and even in some ways her their own group mates wouldn't. Mina wasn't being rude. Of course, they were all as close as nine people could be, but… she just felt closer to Jihyo than anyone else, and hoped, maybe, perhaps, that Jihyo could potentially feel the same way.  
  
Probably not, but crazier things had happened, like, for example, Sana, Nayeon, and Momo's relationship of sorts. She didn't quite understand it, but Sana was happy! Sana, of all people! If Sana, who was so delicate and who was so flighty and so strained was happy, then they must have had something good going on. Mina worries about Sana, but Nayeon and Momo keep her steady, stable, and calm.  
  
She just doesn't know what to get Jihyo, and it's made worse by Jihyo sending her suspicions of who got who, and bugging her and asking who Mina herself got. Jihyo is hard to say no to—she's got these big eyes and bright smile, and she smells like a bath bomb shop exploded. She's the collection of everything wonderful and pure in the world. Somehow, Mina manages to convince Jihyo she ended up with Tzuyu. Jihyo isn't easily convinced but she manages to accept it after Mina insists for a while, and lets it go. Mina is pleased, but it still doesn't solve her predicament.

Jihyo is _difficult_ to shop for. Not only is she Mina's literal dream girl—she can't really be blamed—she is also just… _picky_. Jihyo would pretend she likes the gift even when she didn’t, and since she doesn't know who the gift is coming from, she'll probably tell Mina later how much she hates it. Mina would probably die.  
  
When she meets up with Nayeon for their weekly coffee date, Nayeon laments her lack of ideas for the gift exchange. She could just use one of her gifts for Momo, but they're all over the price cap and Momo would immediately know that they're from her, anyway. Nayeon tugs down her bucket hat as she links arms with Mina, walking through the busy streets of Seochu with a small smile.

“I'll figure something out. Anyway, did Jihyo figure out you have her yet?" Nayeon asks, sipping her taro tea as she nudges Mina.

Mina is sure she's blushing bright red, hands clammy as she grips her Americano tightly, sipping it to calm her nerves and figure out how the hell Nayeon found out. Damn it. Sneaky asshole.  
  
"How-how did you know?" Mina splutters, glancing over at Nayeon, who simply grins in triumph as she scrunches her nose up at Mina.  
  
"I didn't. I guessed. Sana's trying to figure out who's got who. The boys were obvious, and the only one that was missing was you. But it's obvious now. You're so cute!" Nayeon coos, reaching up to pinch her cheek. Mina brushes her off, trying to seem unaffected. “This is adorable!”

“I'm–I don't know what you're talking about,” Mina says, sipping quickly. She's burning her tongue but frankly, she doesn't care because how is Nayeon so good at reading people? It's not fair. She's going to tell Jihyo! They're two dorks in a damn pod. Mina feels like her hair is standing on end.

“You don't? So you won't care if I tell—”

“Don't!”

“I won't,” Nayeon teases, adjusting her scarf, smug smile on her face. The bucket hat looks good on her, but the bulky green and pink scarf looks out of place. It had to be Sana’s doing. She loves the holidays. “So, do you have an idea for what you'd like to get her?”

“I honestly haven't really thought about that,” Mina comments, still blushing deeply. Any conversation involving Jihyo is difficult for her to have without losing her focus or her thread; she's too distracting. “You know how hard she is to shop for.”

“Maybe… I don’t know. I think this trip would be a good time to come clean about your feelings for her,” Nayeon says encouragingly. “Oh, come on! Don't make that face! I'm right and you know I am. What's the worst thing that could happen?”

“Nayeon.”

“Jihyo isn't the type to not want to be your friend just because you have feelings for her,” Nayeon points out as Mina rolls her eyes, cheeks rosy. “She cares about you a lot and you guys are close friends. Keeping a secret isn't healthy. Especially not from your friend. Jihyo’s sneaky. She's going to figure out how you feel one way or another so you might as well tell her yourself.”

“You see, I don’t think you understand. It’s just that... well. Jihyo doesn’t… she likes, ah, she likes _guys_ ,” Mina murmurs, looking down the street as she adjusts the mask on her face, glancing around anxiously. She loves their fans. She loves the fansites. She just wants, for once, one day where she can happily blend in with Nayeon and no one will notice them. And if they do, they'll leave them at peace. It'll happen. Maybe tonight? A girl can dream. “She likes… she's into really, ah, masculine types. Tough. I don’t think I’m really what she’s looking for.”

“You're tough! And cuter than any boy Jihyo knows, that's for sure.” Nayeon smiles as they walk across the busy intersection, sipping her iced macchiato coolly as she thinks for a moment. “I think, to make your feelings clear without saying much, you should get her a gift that speaks for you, you know?”

“I think you're right… I don't know. Maybe. She's into guys, though. I'm like 99% sure. I can sense it.” Mina roots around her purse when she feels her phone vibrating in it. Jihyo’s texting her and asking about different bathing suit styles and Mina’s trying hard to keep her composure, but it's difficult.

Jihyo is too cute and Mina is tempted to scream in the middle of the street. She settles for a strangled grunt, startling Nayeon as she struggles it to choke on her coffee as she notes how well it all fits her. Jihyo should be a model. Definitely.

“You're so cute! Ah. I can't wait for you guys to hook up! Just kiss and make out already.”

“I'm not—God! We aren't hooking up!” Mina hisses, looking around with a small sigh.

“Right…” Nayeon hums. “Okay. Whatever you say.”

“You're being silly. Nothing is going to happen, Nayeon. I'm going to just get her a nice necklace or something, and call it a day. Something casual. Cool.”

“A necklace? Come on. You can do better.”

“Better? I don't, I mean… a necklace is nice. It's cute. It'll… I can be subtle with a necklace.”

“I doubt it. A necklace says, wow, I appreciate your friendship but not enough to be thoughtful! Now… why not, like, a camera? Or… oh! Lingerie!”

Mina clasps a hand over Nayeon’s mouth, eyes wide, blush deep on her cheeks. They're standing on a busy sidewalk and Nayeon’s eyes are sparkling with excitement, meeting Mina’s embarrassed simper with mirth.

“For God’s sake!”

“I'm just saying. You haven't thought of Jihyo in a negligee?”

“Nayeon! Shut up!”

“So what? You have! It's okay. It can be tasteful, you know? Silk and lace. Something light and pretty. Jihyo likes lingerie, you know.”

It isn't like they haven't seen each other naked. They've seen each other in various states of dress and undress. They've shared dressing rooms, large and small, and they're all comfortable with one another so it isn't like Mina hasn't… noticed certain things. Jihyo has particular tastes. She's… blessed, Nayeon supposes is a good way to describe it, and a cheap or flimsy bra won't do, so Jihyo buys pretty, expensive bras, push-up, padded, and they're pretty on the rack, devastating on Jihyo herself. She fills them out well. Mina hasn't noticed. She hasn't! She's… observant. She's just made casual notes about what Jihyo likes and doesn't like.

“Stop it.”

“Just a small set. Nothing fancy,” Nayeon says with a shrug as they continue walking, glancing at Mina. “Like a babydoll, a thong, nice bra… something nice.”

“A thong?” Mina could choke, and Nayeon smiles. “Jihyo doesn't… ah… she says it's like having… she doesn't like those.”

“Maybe not a thong. But something, you know. Something cute, like she is. I think it could be a good ice breaker.”

“M-Maybe,” Mina murmurs, cheeks red. “I'll… I'll think about it.”

 

✧♡

 

It gets too cold around the end of the year to sleep nude, and as much as Momo hates it, it's better than getting a bad cold, so she'll try to be cooperative. She's always cold, anyway, and it's nice because she gets to steal Sana and Nayeon’s clothes and they're so cozy and warm. She loves it. Nayeon’s clothes are always so soft and Sana’s are so decadent that it makes her feel like she’s wrapped up in a warm hug from the people she loves the most.

They’ll be leaving late the following afternoon for their trip. Sana is over the moon. She can’t wait. Momo is a little nervous about the long flight, and Nayeon is tired, but she’s happy about being able to spend time with her closest friends, alone. Blissfully so.

“You look cute,” Sana says softly, sneezing as she climbs into bed, plopping on top of both Nayeon and Momo haphazardly. Momo snorts, laughing softly as Sana makes herself comfortable.

Sana has a light green clay mask on her face, hair in soft pink curlers, and she's wearing a flannel blue nightgown. It's funky. The print is god awful, but it's holiday themed, and Sana loves holiday themed items. They're tacky and lack any semblance of taste, but that doesn't matter to her, because it’s the holidays, and anything goes during the holidays, fashion wise. Momo says she hates it but if she’s being honest, Sana’s lack of fashion sense during this time of year is endearing. It means that she feels free, happy, and comfortable with herself and her surroundings. It makes her happy to see Sana happy. It’s a rare sight, genuine happiness on Sana.

“Yeah? This is your shirt, I think,” Momo says, laughing in surprise when Sana leans in for a kiss. It's brief, and before Momo knows it she's cuddled up to Nayeon, humming as she gets comfortable. The shirt in question is tacky, has two reindeer and glitter and is, well, bright pink and god awful. “Are you excited?”

“Yes!” Sana cheers, snuggling into Momo as Nayeon brushes her loose wisps of hair behind her ear. She redoes one of the rollers that come undone. Sana wrinkles her nose and sniffles, glancing up at Nayeon, who simply smiles down at her and laughs. “I'm scared. I've never been to Mexico! What if I get sunburnt and my skin gets all red and peely?”

“You wanted to go to the beach! Wasn’t this your big idea?” Nayeon points out, laughing when Sana swats at her playfully, squirming. Momo rests her cheek against Sana’s chest, closing her eyes with a tired sigh. She’s tired of packing and if she has to pack one more suitcase she’ll puke. “It'll be fun. Probably. And if we do something stupid and end up in the emergency room together, it'll be a story to tell our kids in the future.”

“Oh, god,” Momo snorts, rolling her eyes as Sana tugs Nayeon closer and curls up into her side. Momo managed to get the remote and has changed the channel from the documentary Nayeon had been half heartedly watching to a drama.

Sana wants to stay here forever, even if Nayeon and Momo are bickering about the merits of the drama. She’s happy and in love, here.

 

✧♡

 

The flight to Acapulco is nice, albeit long. It’s close to 17 hours, and it gets to be a little overwhelming sometimes, but it’ll pay off. Surely. The boys are goofy and they're actually really fun to hang out with. Sana hasn't been able to spend a lot of time with them, partly due to her shyness and her ove rpacked schedule, and the fact that they tend to move in different circles anyway. She wishes they could have spent more time together sooner. They seem like really friendly, silly, happy go lucky guys.

Jaehyung is funny, Younghyun blushes every time Dahyun falls asleep on his shoulder (which is often) and Wonpil shares his tastes in music with Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung. Sungjin is friendly, albeit shy, and makes pleasant conversation when spoken to, but spends most of his time reading a book and sleeping on and off. And Dowoon and Tzuyu seem to get on along mildly well, which surprises everyone. Opposites attract.

Sana suspects they've bonded over their extremely talented maknae status.

Nayeon, Sana, and Momo spend most of the flight sleeping, eating, and taking goofy pictures of one another. Nayeon is reminded, again, that she's in love with two massive nerds. Momo asks herself how she managed to let Sana convince her to wear this itchy red Christmas jumper, with the weird pom poms and reindeer and god, at least she's wearing a huge jacket over it so no one will really see it, but still. And Sana? Sana is just happy there's booze and she's with her two most favorite people in the entire world, and feels blessed that they're surrounded by people who love them.

 

✧♡

 

At the airport, the guys decide to drive to the villa for some extra bonding time, and Jihyo thinks it'll be fun to drive as well. Mina jumps at the opportunity to second the idea, which is met with a few groans. Still, the two hour drive beats a three or four hour train ride, Nayeon thinks as she chooses a few snacks with Momo in a duty free shop. Sana is trying on funky glasses with Jaehyung, making faces at Jeongyeon who tells her not to be so embarrassing. Embarrassing is Sana’s default setting, more so when she’s had a few glasses of champagne.

She's surprised when the clerk recognizes them, laughing and blushing. It's always nice, but it doesn't happen very often when she's overseas, which is nice. Still, since it doesn't happen very often, when it does happen, Nayeon always feels thankful and is reminded of how many fans they have all over the globe, and feels uniquely lucky and fortunate. They sign a few autographs and even take a picture—there’s no rush, and it doesn’t hurt to be kind, anyway.

To stock for the trip, she buys a couple bags of chips, a chocolate bar, a bottle of juice and a bottle of water, and also picks up a keychain, just because. She enjoys these little souvenirs, and feels like there will be many more souvenirs to come.

In the large car, Mina jumps at the chance to sit in the front with Jihyo, who has decided to drive and follow the white Volvo the guys piled into. They took Dahyun so that she wouldn't be squished in uncomfortably. Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu are in one row, leaving, Sana, Nayeon, and Momo in the very last.

Nayeon plans to sleep for the next hour. She’s looking forward to just dozing off. She has a hard time sleeping on planes, always finds herself restless and edgy. Sana needs someone to comfort her, and Momo is always trying to feel her up, so she’s been up for ages and she just wants to sleep for a little while. She’s totally checking out as soon as they get to the villa, Sana and Momo be damned. She even has a podcast loaded on her phone to listen to, and has her neck pillow and a comfortable blanket to doze off underneath.

Momo and Sana have other plans, it seems.

Nayeon is maybe two minutes into her podcast when Momo’s fingers lace with her own. Nayeon glances at her sleepily, smiling as she gets comfortable and rests her cheek against her neck pillow. She doesn't really pay much mind to Momo’s touches until she feels the warm, soft skin of Momo’s thighs underneath her fingers. Still, she isn't one to attract attention, and she isn't going to in a full car.

Momo looks unaffected. She's looking out the window, cool, calm, quiet. Nayeon sighs as Momo’s thighs close around her hand, gnawing on her inner cheek as Momo yawns and pulls her hand away, stretching her arms over her head as she spreads her legs slightly.

Nayeon meets her eyes, curious, and Momo’s reply is a sheepish smile, batting her eyelashes softly.

Nayeon wants to kiss her. Instead, she refrains, and settles for rubbing at Momo through the thin, sheer black nylon tights Momo had pulled on this morning, looking straight ahead as she pulls her headphones out with her free hand. Sana rests her cheek against Nayeon’s chest, snuggling into her closely. She tugs at the blanket a little, curious, giggling softly when she sees Nayeon’s fingers moving slowly.

She'd really wanted to take a nap, but this isn't so bad, Nayeon decides, glancing down at the phone on her lap. Mina’s texted her and asked if she can still switch gifts with her. It'll be funny if Nayeon buys Jihyo lingerie, but if Mina buys it, wouldn't it be weird?

_minari: don't ghost me! we’re in the same car u butthead i can see u >:(_  
_bunbun: no 1 is_  
_bunbun: ghosting u…just do it_  
_bunbun: like Nike!_  
_minari: (sent a gif)_

Nayeon rolls her eyes; the gif is of someone banging their head against the wall. It isn't even that big a deal. Jihyo isn't going to make a big deal out of it and she'll probably blush and laugh but it won't be the end of the world. Mina’s freaking out about nothing. The worst thing that could possibly happen is Jihyo not liking it and getting all embarrassed and shy about it. That’s all.

She focuses on the task at hand. She doesn't think Momo will really come from it, but it's fun to tease her, anyway, and she's the one who started it.

Momo tries to reach her hand down to push Nayeon into pressing harder, squirming impatiently, but Nayeon has no qualms about pulling her hand away if Momo really wants to press her luck. Momo whines nearly silently, trying to keep herself cool and calm. When she settles, Nayeon starts again.

Momo is sensitive. And Sana is too, but they're sensitive in different ways, have certain proclivities the other doesn't. They're intricate and complicated. Sana decides that this, of course, will be a great time to slip her hand into the warm, snug confines of Nayeon’s loose sweater. Sana glances up at Nayeon curiously with a small, shy smile. Nayeon nods, mouth dry as Sana skirts her fingertips over the smooth planes of her tummy.

It's hard to focus. Momo’s rutting against her fingers slowly, grinding imperceptibly and doing her best to seem like she's just antsy and wants to get to the chalet and not getting off in a car full of people. Sana’s touching her and it's cute and sweet until her hand cups Nayeon’s breast and squeezes, resting her head on Nayeon’s shoulder.

Nayeon can't help blushing. It's not often that Sana takes the initiative so Nayeon isn't going to stop her and it feels nice. Sana’s fingers are slender and cool against her hot skin, warm. If anyone takes a look it'll be hard to tell that Sana’s got her hand up her shirt. It's dark outside and it's dark in the car, it's cold and Nayeon’s bundled up, not to mention the fact that the girls in the seats in front of them are all dead asleep, and Mina’s having her fifth Jihyo induced crisis of the day so no one’s really going to be concerned about looking back at her, anyway.

Momo’s obscene. The bridge of her nose is pretty. It's all pink and she's so soft and pretty and all Nayeon wants to do is kiss her, but she can’t and it hurts, not to be able to kiss her or do anything, really. Momo reaches for her free hand and laces their fingers together, smiling that smile she reserves especially for Sana and Nayeon, shy and sweet with smoldering eyes.

“Hey, does anyone wanna stop for a quick bite to eat?” Jihyo calls out, turning around slightly to look back at the girls. Nayeon lifts her head slightly. Sana’s busy with unclasping the little hook in the front of her bra so she’s not really paying anyone any mind, cuddling into Nayeon’s neck. It’s really not out of character for her to be this close to Nayeon in general because she’s so affectionate and sweet and she’s clingy.

“Ah, um. I have s-snacks in my bag,” Nayeon murmurs as Sana gets the clasp undone, sliding her soft hand into the warm pocket of Nayeon’s bra. “I got them at the airport.”

“What kind of snacks?” Tzuyu asks, perking up excitedly as she turns around. Momo assumes Nayeon will stop, but Nayeon decides to press more pressure instead, pulling her hand away from Momo’s to rummage around her backpack.

“I have candy, um, I bought some granola, uh, stuff,” she said, pulling out the different bags of treats she’d bought at the duty free shop before they’d gotten in the car. “Help yourself.”

“Did you get cheese doodles?” Tzuyu asks. “Omo! Momo-yah, are you okay? You’re all red!”

“Oh, me? I-I’m fine. Sleepy. I just think I’m getting a little carsick but—”

“Eonni! Momo’s sick, let’s pull over,” Chaeyoung exclaims, turning around. “Do you want some of my tea?”

“No, no, I’m fine! Really.” Momo’s flush has spread down to her to neck. Nayeon wants to feel bad, but she can’t be bothered to. It’s hilarious. Momo was the one who started this. “I, um, ah… yeah, I’m okay, Chaeyoung, thank you.”

“Are you sure?” Jihyo asks, frowning. “I’ll call Wonpil and ask if he knows how far the next rest stop is. I thought that soup on the plane smelled weird. Did you try some? Maybe that's what it is.”

“Probably. The chicken tasted odd,” Jeongyeon points out.

“I didn’t have--it! God. I’m, yeah. I’m good. Nayeon has some, uh, crack-crackers, so, yeah! I'll be okay.” Momo’s hands are clammy as she takes the cup of tea from Chaeyoung, sipping it as she leans into the chair. Having so many eyes on her while Nayeon’s rubbing her finger against her the way she is proves to be a little stressful, to put it lightly. She’s truly a menace. Momo had thought that the attention from everyone else would deter Nayeon, but it hasn’t, and it seems that it hasn’t stopped Sana from trying to fondle Nayeon either, from the glazed, dazed look in her eyes.

“You sure? Wonpil says they’re going to pull over at the next gas station anyway because the guys wanna hit the bathroom,” Mina calls out, glancing up from her phone. “It’s no big deal.”

Nayeon doesn't seem in the least bit deterred by the fact that everyone is glancing at them (Momo) in worry. Sana doesn't seem deterred, either, and is smiling dazedly. If Nayeon’s blush is any indication, Sana’s at it again.

“Brian says they're going to pull over at the next gas station anyway, they want to stop to use the restroom,” Mina chirps, and Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung turn around, distracted and excited about stopping and stretching for a little while.

“G-Great,” Momo manages as Nayeon takes her hand away, trying to be sneaky about it. Sana wriggles around a little before getting herself settled. Momo wants to have the good sense to be grateful they weren't caught, but she's a little disappointed that they couldn't finish.

Nayeon is a menace. When they get out of the car, Nayeon’s breaking off a piece of the chocolate bar she bought earlier, licking the remnant of the chocolate off her fingers and looking her dead in the eye.

Momo loves her.

 

✧♡

 

“I call dibs!”

“I want the room with the view!”

Momo watches her friends scramble to their rooms excitedly, clamoring loudly and running around, dropping their handbags near the door. She’s just happy to finally be out of the car for good, to be able to stretch and take her jacket off and just breathe, free and happy.

“There's a hot tub!” Dahyun announces, squealing with Chaeyoung. They run off together to fool around with the settings on the hot tub. It’s endearing. Sana is sleepy as she hangs off her, pressing little kisses to the back of her neck that make Momo laugh as she pats Sana’s hand.

“Bed?”

“Yeah, you have to walk,” Momo laughs, turning to wrap her arms around Sana, tugging her close and laughing when Sana tightens her arms around her. Momo grips their small backpacks with her free hand, helping Sana up the stairs. Nayeon is busy with Jihyo, helping her figure out and sort the luggage in the lobby of their villa. She won’t mind if they sneak away. They’re all pretty tired.

“Shower?” Sana mumbles into the skin of Momo’s neck when they round the corner of the hallway, alone for the first time all day. “Come shower with me.”

“We literally just got here,” Momo laughs as she digs the key out of her pocket to open the door to the room Nayeon had wanted and fought for because it had one of the bigger beds and they were all sharing a room. Dowoon is sprawled across his bed in the room across the hall, ignoring Sungjin swatting at him and telling him to get up and help him unpack. He glances at them and smiles before going back to the closet. They'll be here for two weeks, so everyone's packed quite a lot. “Sana,” Momo chastises softly, but she's ignored as Sana presses insistent kisses to the nape of her neck, circling around to her collar.

“I need a shower,” Sana replies softly, sneaking a hand into the waist of Momo’s leggings, eyes innocent and sleepy.

“People are here,” Momo tries to protest, but her protest dies when Sana tugs her into the room, shutting the door silently behind them.

 

✧♡

 

Mina sits on the edge of the bed and tries to figure out how exactly she ended up sharing a room with Jihyo. She doesn't get it. She'd tried so hard to avoid this. She'd fought with Dahyun to room with her, but she was rooming with Jeongyeon, conveniently enough. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung had squirreled themselves away in a cozy room on the third floor, too. Of course. How convenient.

And of course Momo, Nayeon, and Sana had taken over one of the larger rooms, which left Mina and Jihyo alone. She swears they did it on purpose. 

“Have you looked out the window yet?! We’re, like, _right_ on the beach,” Jihyo squeals, jumping up and down in excitement. “It’s gorgeous! Sana and Jae picked a nice place, huh?”

“Yep,” Mina mumbles, hands on her knees as she stares at cream stucco walls. She digs her nails into the delicate skin of her knees, eyes wide. She can't turn around. Jihyo took her bra off and if Mina looks at her she'll die. She can sense it. “It's… fancy.”

“I love it!” Jihyo flops onto the bed and jostles Mina, who glances at her with rosy cheeks. Jihyo’s bangs cover her eyes slightly. She has this blissful, happy smile on her face, eyes closed as she snuggles into the downy sheets of their bed. “I'm hungry. Are we making dinner or going out?”

“Do we, ah, have, um, uh—groceries?” Mina asked, still tense. Jihyo was way too close to her and Mina found a hard time coping with it. She laid down next to Jihyo, eyes closed. If she closed her eyes she wouldn't see her, and if Mina couldn't see Jihyo she'd be fine. Cool. Not obvious in the slightest. “I thought, uh, um—d-didn't Dahyun say something about there a chef on the website?”

“Well yeah! But wouldn't it be nice to cook? Like, we could make a home cooked meal for everyone after such a long flight,” Jihyo offered. “Let's go grocery shopping. It’ll be fun!”

“I'm exhausted,” Mina whines, humming softly as she turned her head. When she opened her eyes—a fatal mistake, to be sure—Jihyo was smiling at her with her large, moony eyes, cheeky and pretty. Being that pretty should be against the law for sure. “Where would we even go for groceries, anyway?” she asked, relenting when she noticed how Jihyo pouting at her sadly. “We just got here.”

“We can google it.”

Jihyo curls up with Mina and Mina reminds herself to be calm, to relax and to not be so obvious and needy. She wants to curl up with her. She wants to kiss Jihyo and hold her hand. She wants to be with her and she wants to tell her the truth. It lingers on the tip of her tongue, that confession, but she keeps silent. There’s no point in ruining a good friendship, or ruining their working relationship, either.

“Yeah I guess… there should be a market nearby,” Mina murmurs, forcing herself to look away. Looking Jihyo deep in the eyes would betray her true feelings, she suspects. “We can wrangle up some of the kids to come. Maybe.”

“Yeah?”

 

✧♡

 

“Do you think Mina is going to make the first move, or Jihyo?”

“Oh, definitely Jihyo,” Momo breathes softly, snuggling up with Nayeon, who had come upstairs to join them after getting everyone settled downstairs with Jeongyeon. Mina and Jihyo have left to go grocery shopping. They’re debating on ordering out but Jihyo and Mina are taking care of dinner tonight. Still, they need to eat something while they’re home, and there’s fourteen of them there and they’re bound to get hungry, anyway. Personally, Nayeon thinks this is just an excuse for Mina to drool after Jihyo, anyway, but she’s not going to make fun of her for it, because, well, Jihyo is pretty, and Mina is whipped.

“Mm… I don’t know. I think our Minari might really pull through! She really likes her,” Sana says cheerfully, sitting next to Nayeon and digging into a bag of chips she’d grabbed from Nayeon’s bag. “I think it’s cute! Mina should confess.”

“But Mina is shy,” Momo hums, reaching over Nayeon to sneak a few crisps. “She busts a nut every time Jihyo breathes in her direction. She can hardly talk to her. I doubt she’ll be making any grand confessions of love soon.”

 

✧♡

 

“ _Behave_ ,” Nayeon warns, helping Sana into the criminally short white dress she’d wanted to wear for dinner. While Nayeon would like to relax on this vacation, they can’t relax entirely. They aren’t alone here. Mina knows about them, and Mina is supportive, but Mina is only one person and they have five other people to worry about, not to mention the boys. She doesn’t want to put their careers or friendships in a precarious position. She smoothed out the collar of the dress, laughing when Sana leans in for a quick peck.

“Don’t I always?” Sana asks, winding her arms around Nayeon’s tense shoulders. She peppers her cheeks with kisses, ignoring Nayeon’s persistent frown as she snuggles into her. “Nayeon, relax! We’re on vacation. You’re supposed to be happy,” she chastises, brushing her hair behind her ears. “Smile.”

“I’m serious.”

“I’m serious,” Sana huffs, rubbing her nose against Nayeon’s with a small sigh. “Relax. We’re supposed to be having fun. You promised.”

“I am,” Nayeon protests, but Sana doesn’t look convinced about her girlfriend’s supposed relaxation. “Don't I look like I'm having a blast, Sana?”

“Cut it out,” Sana whined, stomping her feet in irritation as she makes a face at Nayeon. “This is supposed to be our fun trip where we relax and destress. Isn't it?”

“I know,” Nayeon murmurs with a soft sigh. She brushes Sana’s hair behind her ears and kisses her nose. The fact that she's supposed to be relaxed to help Sana relax weighs heavily on her, and she wants to relax and feel at peace, but it's hard to do that when she's constantly tense about keeping their relationship hidden from everyone. The difficulty is only compounded by how insatiable Momo and Sana seem to have become since they landed in Mexico a few hours ago. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be! Just chill out. We’re on vacation and we’re all friends here,” Sana soothes, nosing at her. “It’ll be fine. Let’s just have fun!”

“Does this look okay?” Momo asks, walking out of the bathroom with her hair in a towel. She’s wearing a loose blue shirt and loose black pants, comfortable and cozy. Nayeon would honestly just prefer staying in bed with the girls and eating pizza and watch movies until they fall asleep, but Jihyo and Jaehyung were on this huge ‘unity’ kick and want everyone to be social and spend time together to get in the holiday spirit. Fucking nerds.

“You look great!” Sana cheers, wrapped around Nayeon as she flashed Momo a grin. “I like that top! It looks comfortable.”

“Mm, thank you,” Momo says as she takes her towel off her head, shaking out her damp hair. “It's Nayeon’s. Can you braid my hair?”

“Yeah,” Nayeon said as Sana pulled away and tossed herself on the bed, laying down to watch her girlfriends dotingly. She loves her nerds. Nayeon sat down and laughed when Momo sat between her legs, snuggling up with Nayeon. “That goes double for you. You definitely have to behave.”

“Behave? _Me_?” Momo laughs as Nayeon gently combs her fingers through Momo’s hair, taking up the quick and mindless task of braiding her hair. She wants it up because of the heat; she’s not quite used to the intense humidity or the way everything just seems to stick. “Yeah, whatever.”

“I mean it.”

“I always behave. When have I ever been known to be bad?”

“ _Don’t_.”

“I’m just saying,” Momo sighs, rolling her head back to lay it on Nayeon’s shoulder and look at her with her large puppy eyes, all sweetness and innocence. “You like it when we misbehave.”

“Behave. Both of you,” Nayeon warns, squeezing Momo’s hand when she kisses her jaw. “I’m not kidding. I mean it.”

“Ooh, is there a punishment?”

“Don’t test me,” Nayeon murmurs as Sana winks at her, rolling onto her front to sit herself upright.

“I’ve always liked a challenge,” Momo cheers as she squeezes Nayeon’s hand, laughing in excitement.

 

✧♡

 

Dinner is surprisingly more enjoyable and much calmer than anyone expected.

Jihyo, Wonpil, Mina managed to pick up dinner and whipped up some delicious enchiladas off a recipe she found online, plus a wicked carne asada, so they are all, for the most part, happy. They sit on the covered terrace outside that overlooks the beach and the ocean, comfortable together because for once they can just be, can coexist peacefully because there aren’t any fansites or fans nearby, no management hovering over their every move; they can breathe and eat and laugh and drink together and just coexist, human beings enjoying each other’s company.

It’s delightful.

Sana is even behaved, which is strange in and of itself because she’s been in such a strange mood these days. She clings but it isn’t anything more than usual, and even manages to stay in her own seat and doesn’t sit on Momo or Nayeon, despite how badly she probably wants to. And Nayeon can’t say she isn’t having a good time because she is, of course she is. Still, she finds herself nervous, uneasy. The beer is ice cold and the food is hot and flavorful, spicy and decadent. She isn’t sure where Jihyo found the recipe but it’s delicious. There’s a nice breeze out here. Momo is just happy that they’re all together and there’s no tension and Sana isn’t rushing off to the bathroom to cry because she’s miserable and wants to go home, or because there’s too much pressure, there’s always so much pressure and they’re free. For a whole two weeks, they’re happy and free and Momo finds comfort in that.

 

✧♡

 

Mina forces herself to breathe.

She’s fine. She’s going to be okay. There’s nothing to see and there’s nothing wrong with sharing a room with one of her closest friends. And a bed. Because fucking Jaehyung and Wonpil took the last room with twin beds and she’s not going to make a fuss about it and it’s fine because this isn’t the first time they’ve shared a bed anyway. It’s okay.

“Mina? You’re going to be okay if I turn the central air on, right? I’m suffocating,” Jihyo calls out as Mina splashes her face with water to rinse the cleanser out of her skin. “Mina?”

“Yeah!” Mina croaks, coughing as she holds onto the sink. It’s fine. She’s fine and it isn’t like Jihyo is going to know, anyway. “I don’t mind.” She begins to moisturize, trembling fingers rubbing the orchid scented cream into her clammy skin. She hates this feeling. Jihyo is the person she feels most comfortable around and she feels upset that she’s suddenly off her game and uncomfortable just because she’s suddenly developed an odd and incurable crush. But it’s just a crush, and it’ll go away. It has to.

“Ooh! We can choose the subtitle language on the _novelas_ …” Jihyo hums. The way she says it is endearing and cute and it probably isn’t even the _right_ pronunciation, but she’s trying to be really into the spirit of their Latin themed vacation. She spent the flight trying to learn phrases, bought two phrase books at the airport, and even practiced a little with the people at the open air market. Jihyo is too precious. Shit. She’s telling Mina about the television show and and Mina wants to be a good friend and pay attention, but it’s difficult to do so when she’s lost in the nuances of Jihyo’s voice, instead. She’s so fucked.

Mina goes through primer and lotions until she feels satisfied. She adjusts hr nightshirt and underwear, patting her cheeks to get some color in them and to focus and avoid breaking down. Or drooling.er shirt and underwear until she's okay and settled. The nice part about this villa are the scattered en-suite bathrooms. The boys were nice enough to let the girls have them, because, to be honest, they'd need them more anyway and Dahyun had been pretty persuasive. It's because she's cute and small. She's convincing.

The lights in the bedroom are turned off. The curtain is gauzy, drawn shut and swaying slightly underneath the vent that releases cool air into their room. Jihyo’s got her dehumidifier on, white with a glowing pink light in the corner of the room. She looks horrifically domestic.

The spongy roller hold her bangs in a soft curl. Her hair is in a loose ponytail. Her face glows with the light from the television mounted on the wall, a bright smile on her face as she looks at Mina.

“Finally! I thought you locked yourself in the bathroom,” Jihyo teases. She has a glass bowl full of popcorn in her lap, and two cans of beer on the bed. “Ready for some steamy romance?”

Mina could choke.

 

✧♡

 

Sana sighs and rolls onto her back, flopping with a quiet smile. This mattress is soft as hell and she wants to take it home with her. Maybe they can get it shipped. Their mattress is nice and all but this one is a whole cloud and she loves how soft and gooey and warm she feels here. She's about to fall back asleep when she hears Nayeon’s moan. And it occurs to her there that Nayeon isn't in bed and neither is Momo, and that part of the reason why she's so comfortable is because she actually has room to move around and not kick her girlfriends.

Sana frowns and sits up in bed, reaching for her glasses as she looks around the room, slipping it up her nose. She brushes her hair in a loose ponytail, tying it with the hair tie on her wrist. Where are Nayeon and Momo? She squints as she sits on the edge of the bed, trying to gather her bearings.

Sana unplugs her phone from the tangle of phones and wires on the nightstand, checking the time. It's barely two in the morning, which only begs the question: where are they? She takes a breath and stretches, startled when she hears it again. This time, it seems like the moan is coming from outside, but how could they be outside—

She glances towards their balcony—they really did get one of the nicer rooms and she's silently thankful that Nayeon was so persuasive and fought so hard for them—and blushes deeply. The moonlight reflects on Nayeon briefly, intermittent with the way the wispy clouds flow around. She looks pretty, flushed, head thrown back as she bucks, and Sana is even more confused until it occurs to her what they're doing. The sliding door is slightly open, curtain pushed far enough to let her see Momo messily eating Nayeon out, hands gripping at Nayeon’s plush thighs harshly to keep her in place.

Sana doesn't know how she finds herself at the glass door, but somehow she's there and she would join them, but if she's being honest, Nayeon has been spoiling her a lot with alone time and Momo needs attention in different ways than Sana does. Sana needs reassurance in forms of words of affirmation but Momo likes physical touching and it's good for her, really, but Sana's been so worked up that they haven't focused much on Momo lately… so she finds herself rooted to the spot, phone in her hand as Nayeon huffs softly, petting Momo’s hair and whimpering.

She isn't sure when she starts recording, but it's enough to catch the way Momo laps at Nayeon tenderly, begs muffled as Nayeon forces her face further between her thighs. Momo likes the roughness, tough, likes it to hurt and Sana hates how much she likes it, seeing the marks and knowing that they did that, watching Momo lie to cover up the fact that she's been spanked two minutes before they'd all arrived and was blushing because she was just “hot” and not hot and bothered.

She finds herself rooted, watching Nayeon sit on the railing, legs spread as Momo laps and whines softly, hiccuping. It's messy and wet and it's obscene; Sana can hear them from over here and she's a good ten feet away but that doesn't really matter, anyways, because it's just them. The irony is that Nayeon was the one who had made such a fuss about behaving and not being obvious and here she is, letting Momo eat her out on a balcony in Mexico while their group mates and label mates sleep innocently next door.

She rubs idly at her clit through her loose underwear (they're not allowed to sleep naked and Sana is silently furious about it but whatever) as she pants, watching as Momo pulls away to pump two fingers into Nayeon while she suckles at her clit. Classic. Nayeon cries, sharp and aching, shuddering as she finally comes and she looks gorgeous, so pretty, and even if Sana didn't make her come she's still proud because that's her girlfriend making their girlfriend come. God. She's too lucky.

 

✧♡

 

Jihyo is naked when Mina opens her eyes the following morning. She's as naked as the day she was born, casual as she takes the towel out of her hair and tosses it onto the small stool in front of their vanity counter. And Mina is fine, except Jihyo is a literal goddess and the early morning light makes her look radiant, dewy and soft and warm and Mina hates how much she wants to slide up behind her and pull her close. She's pretty and Mina knows that but she can observe quietly, silently, and enjoy it for herself. No one is prying and Nayeon isn't shooting obvious hints and it's just them, alone.

Jihyo is lackadaisical in the morning. She sings underneath her breath as her dark brown hair sticks to her back, still wet from her shower. She looks well rested, and Mina hopes she is after the amount of moving around going on on Jihyo’s side of the bed last night. She just couldn't seem to get comfortable and Mina wanted to cuddle but didn't want it to be weird so she cuddled with her pillow instead, and tried to pretend she was asleep.

But it's hard to ignore Jihyo now. Her breasts are firm and perky and her nipples are rosy pink and begging for something and Mina hates thinking of Jihyo that way but it can't be helped. She watches a bead of water roll down her breast, hang on her nipple, then drop to her thigh. Mina squeezes her eyes shut and forces herself to stay perfectly still. It's fine. Jihyo is pretty and warm and soft but she's Mina’s friend and Mina is 99% sure Jihyo wouldn't appreciate Mina staring and lusting over her body.

It's bad that she's wet already. This can't be good. It just can't, right? It shouldn't be good. She presses her thighs together, thankful that she wore underwear even if they're slowly but surely being rendered useless. It shouldn't be this arousing. It shouldn't be. She gulps silently, squirming a little. It's not right. This isn't fair to Jihyo, damn it!

But the 1% wins out, stubbornly. It's not her fault that Jihyo looks like a supermodel and all she wants to do is worship her body for hours. It occurs to her idly, as she watches Jihyo casually slather lotion on her smooth legs and arms, that she would look absolutely decadent in the lingerie set she had somehow found the courage to buy online. She'd guessed at Jihyo’s measurements, but Mina thinks she was pretty spot on.

Mina closes her eyes as Jihyo gets dressed. She fully expects Jihyo to leave after she pulls on a t shirt and some athletic shorts, but Jihyo just climbs into bed and cuddles with Mina instead, wrapping her thighs around Mina’s waist and cuddling into her back.

“Minari,” she whispers softly, brushing Mina’s hair back. She nuzzles at Mina’s neck. Mina could scream. “Wake up! I miss you.”

 

✧♡

 

Breakfast is a late and sleepy affair. Most of the people don't come down for breakfast until close to ten, so it's really just lunch now. Jaehyung makes pancakes from scratch which is kind of wild, but Sana happens to like them even if they're a little uneven and not perfectly round. She feeds Momo. Nayeon is still sleepy and dozing on her shoulder and it feels… nice. No one really pays them any mind, really. Jihyo is busy having an animated discussion about whom she thinks got who in the gift draw. Mina is blushing furiously and Sana can't quite figure out why until she realizes that Jihyo isn't wearing a bra and it's not that obvious if you don't look, and she isn't looking that way, it just happens to be an offhand observation.

But really none of them are really _dressed_. Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are the only people wearing pants and a shirt. Wonpil has shorts that are a little too short but they suit him, and Jaehyung is the only boy there in actual real pajamas. But it's too hot to wear real clothes, anyway, and they're all friends and it isn't really weird because no one makes it weird.

“What are we doing today?” Momo asks as she munches on some strawberries pensively, deep in thought. “I wanna go out and do something!”

“There's a spa,” Tzuyu comments. “And a beach.”

“Let’s go to the beach!” Jihyo cheers. “Won't that be fun? We can do a picnic and everything.” Mina chokes on her mimosa. (It’s too early for alcohol but Nayeon isn't judging. Sharing a room with a person you're lowkey in love with can be stressful.) “Are you okay, sweetie?”

“I'm fine,” Mina mumbles, shoving eggs into her mouth and avoiding looking Jihyo.

“What do you guys think?” Jihyo asks.

“I want to go to the spa,” Nayeon hums, shrugging a little as she sits up to finish her toast. “I had a long night. I couldn't sleep.”

“It was hot, wasn't it?” Wonpil asks. Sana’s eyes widen as her robe slips down her shoulder, eyes glued to her almost empty plate. Fuck. She knew someone would find out. So much for a relaxing vacation.

“I'm sorry?”

“Last night, wasn't it hot? I was suffocating,” Wonpil explains, and Nayeon laughs stiffly, nodding as she cuts her pancake slowly on her plate.

“Oh, yes. Momo and I had a hard time figuring the instructions for the central air last night,” Nayeon murmurs. “I’ll have to look it up when we return. But some fresh air should be good. If we let the house air out it should get cooler, shouldn't it?”

“Good idea!” Dahyun cheers. “Momo, are you coming with us?”

“Maybe… maybe later. I don't know. I kind of want to check the spa out, too.”

“I was reading that they have a… what was it? Deep tissue massage or something?” Sana comments, glancing over at Nayeon when she gently arranges her robe. Nayeon’s hand falls on her inner thigh, cupping her sex. Sana could cry. “I think, uh. I think I'm going to go to the spa, too. Maybe we could join you guys later?”

Mina hums thoughtfully as she finishes her breakfast. The guys are talking about going to the beach as well, or maybe hitting a gym.

“Hm. Sounds good. We can all just meet at the beach around lunchtime?” Jihyo suggests, and Jaehyung agrees. Wonpil offers to help clean up, since Jaehyung had been the one to make breakfast for them all. “One or two ish?”

 

✧♡

 

So Sana is, like, fine. She knows both of her girlfriends are attractive. Fundamentally, she knows this. It isn't why she loves them but it does help, anyway. Since, in her innocence, she assumes this trip to the spa is genuinely just that, a nice, normal girls day at the spa, she dresses casually. She forgoes a bra because of the heat, slides into a yellow, spaghetti strap sundress, puts on some underwear, and calls it a day.

But Nayeon is really out here in a bikini top and shorts, hair pulled in a messy, high ponytail. She's got sunglasses perched on her nose, clips that Sana knows for a fact belong to Dahyun in her hair, and heart earrings. Nayeon looks criminal. Sana could die. And if that isn’t bad enough, Momo has bounced out of the room in a bra that isn’t supportive in the slightest, a sheer, white robe and cut off shorts that shouldn’t be legal in the slightest. There are just legs everywhere, bare skin, glossy lips and Sana feels like she’s going to choke on her coconut water when Momo slides an arm around her waist and kisses her cheek.

“Let’s go!”

“Is--is that what you’re wearing?” Sana asks softly, stammering bashfully as she tightens her grip on her small handbag, cheeks rosy. “Momo…”

“What? Don’t you like it?”

“Yeah, I just, uh,” Sana murmurs, trying to think properly but it’s hard, really, when Momo’s one giggle away from busting out of her shirt and Nayeon’s leaning into the window of the car looking for the flyer for the spa Wonpil told her was in there. And Sana’s not the jealous type, even when the boys don’t bother to hide the fact that they’re checking her out, because Nayeon can flaunt all she wants, but Sana and Momo are the ones who get to see her flushed and vulnerable, stretched out and whining. So, they can look. It’s fine. Sana knows the truth.

“We’ll see you all for lunch! Bye!” Nayeon calls out, hopping in the car, turning it on. She beeps at her girlfriends. Momo drags a still stunned Sana along, lacing their fingers together.

 

✧♡

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Jihyo asks, laying on the white beach towel. She’s facing the ocean, cheeks propped on her crossed forearms. Mina is trying to be cool, not obvious, and calm, but it’s hard. Jihyo’s body is soft and warm and supple, thighs thick and she’s so pretty. Mina wishes Nayeon was here to help, but she’s currently on a mission to seduce the shit out of her girlfriends. Girlfriends. Only Nayeon. “I could lay here forever.”

Mina is sipping coconut water out of a coconut, laying next to Jihyo on her own towel. Jihyo wants to work on a nice healthy tan, and Mina would rather swim but she can’t bear being away from Jihyo, either. One of the guys (Wonpil, fucking moron) will totally try putting moves on her, and Mina doesn’t want to see it. Wonpil isn’t good enough, and he isn’t Jihyo’s type anyway. She’s trying to concentrate and not jump on Jihyo because not only would that be weird, it would be awkward.

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are messing around and building sandcastles, laughing conspiratorially. Jeongyeon is trying to learn to surf with Jaehyung and Wonpil, and Dahyun is playing volleyball with some locals. The rest of the boys are trying to “scope out the babes” and Mina can’t even blame them. The beach is teeming with pretty young women and men alike, but the prettiest of all is Jihyo.

“Minari? Can you put sunscreen on my back again? I think it’s time,” Jihyo says, lifting her head up sleepily. It’s the doe eyes that get Mina, making her blush. She hopes Jihyo thinks it’s just sunburn. Mina nods, kneeling as she rummages through the large tote that Jihyo had packed with sunscreen, hats, spare bathing suits, jumpers for the kids, an extra pair of sandals, sunscreen, bug spray, aloe, brushes, and other things Jihyo had deemed necessary. There’s the Polaroid Mina had gotten her a few weeks ago too, and she preens happily in excitement.

“Which one do you want?” Mina asks, glancing back at her. “There’s like, nine bottles here.”

“Yeah, one for each of the girls,” Jihyo said as if it was obvious, laughing. Mina’s heart swells. Jihyo is probably the most thoughtful person alive. “They’re labeled. Mine is the pink one.”

Mina nods and shakes the bottle of sunscreen lotion, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She glances over as Jihyo wriggles. She just wants to touch her, and hates how badly she wants to. She can’t.

“Here,” Mina says, but Jihyo pouts at her, making a face. “What?”

“I can’t reach my back. Get it, please?” She whines petulantly as she wriggles and Mina has to bite her inner lip to avoid kissing her, nodding softly. “Like. Sit, you know? My back hurts. We’ve been so busy.”

“Sit?” Mina chokes out. “On—on top of you?”

“Don’t be such a baby. You won’t hurt me,” Jihyo sighs, stretching out. Mina’s thankful for the sunglasses perched on her nose. She pushes them into her hair so she can see properly, blinking as she squirts the lotion into her hands to warm it slightly. It’s fine. She’s fine. Mina swings her legs over Jihyo’s waist, rubbing her hands together.

Mina is fine with rubbing sunscreen into her best friend’s shoulders. And she’s fine with Jihyo squirming slightly. It’s weird because it puts a bit of friction against a place Mina would like Jihyo to touch her, but not so publicly, and it makes her blush. But she’s fine. She’s not fine when Jihyo sighs as Mina digs her thumbs into Jihyo’s tense shoulders. It isn’t supposed to be a massage but it turns into that, slowly.

“Don’t stop,” Jihyo whines softly, tilting her head to the side. “That feels really nice.”

“You’re, um, tense,” Mina mumbles, struggling to keep her composure. “You have knots everywhere.” Jihyo giggles her stupid, magical laugh, and it’s wonderful and it’s because of Mina and Mina is going to tease her until she moans. Jihyo is underneath Mina and moaning, huffing and whimpering and it’s because Mina is working the kinks out of her back, obviously, but it flusters Mina all the same.

She catches Wonpil’s eye across the beach, and all she can do is grin at him, waving slightly. Dick.

 

✧♡

 

“Are you okay, sweetie?”

“Nayeon, p-people are _o-outside_ ,” Sana whines, lolling her head back against Nayeon’s shoulder. “I wanna change.”

“I’m helping you,” Nayeon hums, sliding her hands over Sana’s sides, nosing at her neck with a small giggle. “I can do it. Come on.”

“ _Nayeon_!” Sana huffs when Nayeon slips a hand over her tummy, hitching her dress up and over her shoulders. Nayeon clamps a hand over her mouth and noses at her, pressing little kisses to her skin.

“Quiet.”

“I’m gonna be quiet,” Sana nods, and Nayeon takes her hand off Sana’s mouth, kissing the corner of her lips. “I can be good.”

“I know, baby,” Nayeon says softly, tossing the dress onto the floor. She wraps her arms around Sana’s waist and kisses her cheeks, laughing into Sana’s neck. “No bra, huh?”

“I didn’t think I’d—please,” Sana whines, shaking her head as she struggles to keep quiet. Nayeon cups Sana’s left breast, sliding her free hand down and cupping her sex. “We’re supposed to _c-change_.” She stammers as she closed her eyes, leaning even further into Nayeon.

“What happened to being good?”

“I brought a bikini,” Sana whispers, voice lilting in a high moan when Nayeon rubs the pad of her thumb over a nipple, kissing her jaw. “I _h-h-oh_. N-Nayeon,” she huffs, cheeks rosy. Nayeon continues to fondle Sana, giggling as she gets her more and more worked up. Her nipples stand at attention, dusky and soft and warm, seeking friction.

“You look prettiest like this. Don’t you wanna see?”

“I want you to _tou-touch_ me,” Sana begged softly. “Please. I can be good and I’ll be really quiet, please, I n-need, j-just, N-Nayeon, I d-didn’t get to come yesterday or l-last night and Momo g-got to and y-you did and I—“

“Someone’s a little wet,” Nayeon sings softly, patting Sana over her small white underwear, squeezing softly. Sana goes weak at the knees for a moment, pressing her thighs together. “But you’re so good. You can wait. I know you can,” Nayeon coos softly.

“I don’t wanna,” Sana huffed, stomping her little foot on the floor. “I’m a good girl. You said I was, Nayeon, I w-wanna _c-come._ ”

“Don’t be a brat,” Nayeon chastised, helping Sana into the robe. She spanked the side of Sana's left thigh, hard enough to sting but not enough to bruise and Sana hates how wet she gets, cheeks burning an impossibly bright red. “Enough. We shouldn’t keep Momo waiting, anyway. You know how she gets.”

“Please touch me. I’m s-sorry,” Sana mumbles as Nayeon turns her around, kissing her gently. “Please?”

“You will be,” Nayeon teases, adjusting the bow. She rubs her hands over the silk on Sana’s chest, watching her wriggle and whine. Nayeon pulls away, looking at herself in the mirror properly, fixing her hair.

“I bet you won’t do it, anyways,” Sana says as she picks up her clothes, folding the dress nearly. “Momo would have made me come, anyway.”

“Yeah? I guess we’ll be seeing about that.”

 

✧♡

 

“It’s meant to be hot. It’s a sauna.”

“But it’s really hot,” Momo huffed as she sat next to Sana, hand on her thigh. “I’m sweating to death.”

“It’s okay, babe. We’re going to the beach after this, so we can cool off.” Sana holds both of her girlfriends’ hands, resting her head on Nayeon’s shoulder. Even if Nayeon is being kind of mean, Sana still seeks her out. And Momo, too.

“What suit did you bring?” Momo asks, leaning against the wall. “I think… white, was the one I threw in the bag? I can’t remember.”

“I have the yellow one. With the polka dots.”

“You look good in that one,” Nayeon comments, resting her head against the wall. She’s tired, having had a long night and long day, and is looking forward to a little relaxation.

“I hope Jihyo made lunch… the… what were they called, Momo? The little appetizers we had?”

“Tapas? Ch… cho… chorizo? It was spicy. I liked it,” Momo supplies. Sana smiles as Momo plays with her hair, melting into the bench. “Are you hungry, babe?”

“A little. Breakfast was forever ago, and it was good, but… mm. I want lunch. The beach is nearby, no?”

“Mm,” Nayeon murmurs softly. “I think… five minutes. Why can’t we go home? We’ll have the whole house to ourselves.”

“Uh? No, we’re going to the beach! I want to go swimming,” Sana says, petulant. “I want lay and eat and I want some sunshine. We’re going to the beach. Don’t you wanna see my swimsuit? It’s so pretty.”

“You do make a convincing argument,” Nayeon murmurs, rubbing Sana’s thigh. Sana wonders when the towel moved so far up her thigh, but she doesn’t mind. It’s warm, hot as all hell, and she’s so pliant between them both that she doesn’t care what they do as long as she can keep feeling like this all day. “You look good in everything, to be fair.”

“I think she looks best naked,” Momo chimes, and all Sana can do is blush and laugh, feeling suddenly shy even though she has no real reason to be. And being shy in a sauna seems odd, since they’re naked underneath these towels, it’s hot and they’re all sweaty, and they’ve all seen each other in similar states before.

“Momo,” Sana chides, but it holds no bite, and all she can do is blush, swatting at her playfully.

“What? It’s true! You’re all cute and soft and pretty. I could just eat you up.”

Sana squeezes Momo’s hand and leans in for a kiss, nosing at her gently. Momo cups her cheek as they kiss, laughing when Sana giggles against her lips. Nayeon kisses the back of Sana’s head and Sana squeals, kicking her legs out. Her towel only stays in place because Nayeon reaches out to retuck the corner over her breasts, holding her close.

“You’re tickling me!”

It soon becomes a tickle fight, Sana cracking up as Momo and Nayeon kiss her and tickle her and she tickles them, kisses them, and they’re happy, in love, a little sweaty but it’s okay, because they’re together with no pressure and they’re just happy.

 

✧♡

 

“Behave,” Momo warns Nayeon, adjusting the waist on her white bikini bottom. Sana is running towards the shoreline with her drawstring backpack hanging off her shoulders, hair blowing freely behind her as she runs, waving at Dahyun.

“I am behaved. I’m calm. Don’t I look _fucking_ _calm_?” Nayeon grumbles, tugging a wide brim hat on her head. “I’m cool.”

“Jae and Sana are only friends,” Momo says. She wants to hold Nayeon’s hand and encourage her to relax. “And Wonpil probably just hasn’t ever seen a girl with a real ass before,” she said reassuringly, rubbing Nayeon’s arm for a moment, smiling at a running group of what she can only assume are students, giving their matching shorts, when they shout out hello (Momo knows hola, at least) and something about pretty. She guesses they’re calling them pretty and she’s flattered.

Nayeon scowls.

“Nayeon, they’re just kids!”

“Whatever. I’m going to throw my shoe at him if he tries—”

“You made it!” Sungjin calls out, waving at them. Most of the girls and guys are gathered around Mina and Jihyo, getting settled in for lunch. Sana is sitting with Dahyun and whispering conspiratorially, cheeky and happy. Jaehyung is sitting nearby. Too near, if anyone asks Nayeon, but still.

“Are you guys hungry?” Jihyo asks, moving over on the blanket they’d set out a little to make room for Momo and Nayeon. “Come eat!”

“We are starving,” Sana answers, smiling over at Nayeon and Momo. Momo smiles sweetly and Nayeon just manages a quick little quirk of the lips. Sana frowns. She’s tense, again. What happened to relaxing? “Did you make something?”

“Yeah, you know, we just, like, made a little something,” Younghyun said, casual and bashful. “It was Wonpil’s idea. Since you guys made breakfast and all, you know.”

“It looks really good,” Momo says, resting a hand on Nayeon’s inconspicuously. “Thank you!”

“We tried to, like, make do with what we had. We weren’t sure what to make so, like, we just… got tortillas and cheese and meat and stuff and went… wild.” Dowoon blushes when Dahyun beams at him and tells him he did a good job with a mouthful of food. It’s cute.

Momo and Nayeon help themselves and Sana moans as she eats, which is typical for her since she’s enjoying her meal and also wants to entice Nayeon to do something. For the record, Momo had offered to let Sana sit on her face but they couldn’t get into a comfortable position in the sauna, and they didn’t want to be any more late than they already were.

“Momo, you have something on you cheek,” Wonpil says, albeit a little shy. He has a massive crush on Momo and had, in fact, begged Jaehyung not to accept Jihyo’s invitation to join them on their vacation, but no, fucking Jaehyung had to be all friendly and nice and couldn’t say no. Then again, Wonpil would have a hard time saying no to any girl, period. Nayeon looks like she’s going to stab him in the eye with the straw from her soda can, squinting for a moment before going back to her food.

“Oh? Do I?”

It’s a little bit of cheese and sauce. That’s all. But her surprise is cute, the way her eyes widen and she laughs, embarrassed. She wipes, but she doesn’t reach the spot, looking around.

“Did I get it?” Momo asks him. Wonpil hadn’t wanted to sit next to Momo. But somehow Jihyo found out about his crush (fucking Jae) and switched seats with him while Momo and Nayeon were getting settled. She claimed that the sun was getting in her eyes, but she’s been laying in the sun all day with no problem at all. “Oppa?”

“Um, I can just, uh, I’ll get it,” Wonpil mumbles. It’s a quick swipe, and Momo smiles and thanks him, goes back to her meal and her animated conversation with her friends. Wonpil is blushing terribly. She smiled at him. A genuine, big smile, and it isn’t like people smile at him, anyway, or notice him at all. It felt kind of nice.

 

✧♡

 

Dinner is a nice, casual affair. They order out and eat in the living room, piled on the couches and blankets on the floor. It’s pizza, a happy medium that everyone can agree on. Sana is clingy because she’s not feeling well; she joined Dahyun for her game of volleyball and got a little sunburnt because she didn’t use as much sunscreen as she maybe should have.

It’s okay. Nayeon likes to baby her and Momo will never say no to letting Sana curl up with her. They’re in a pile on the floor with Tzuyu and Chaeyoung, watching a movie on Netflix. Mina and Jihyo squished onto the couch with Jeongyeon and Younghyun. It’s a really inviting, normal night.

There’s beer and it’s cold, and Jaehyung managed to figure out the central air with Dowoon, which means that they aren’t roasting to death and can comfortably lounge in sweats and shorts. Nayeon is in the middle this time around. Sana plays with her food and picks the pepperoni off Nayeon’s pizza while Nayeon picks the peppers off Momo’s slice. It’s fun. Chaeyoung is startled by the thriller movie, jumping every five seconds. Jeongyeon finds it hilarious. Tzuyu isn’t startled or amused by the film.

“Who has the hot sauce?” Nayeon asks. Momo has been into really hot, spicy foods lately and she’s loathe to ask for the hot sauce again, so Nayeon asks for her. Sana steals her crust while she asks around.

“Jae,” Dowoon says, chewing on a chicken wing. “Hot sauce?”

“Nah, Sungjin.”

“I don’t have it,” Sungjin says, laughing when Dahyun snatches the popcorn from him.

“Wonpil?”

“What? Oh, um, yeah, sorry,” Wonpil says, glancing over at them in the dark. “Who needed it?”

“Shush!” Tzuyu huffs. Chaeyoung giggles and nudges Tzuyu. Mina doesn’t miss the blush on Tzuyu’s cheeks, laughing.

“We did, thanks,” Nayeon says as she takes the hot sauce, trying not to snatch it from him. He beams at Momo, who just smiles her friendly Momo smile, thanking him quietly. Nayeon swears Wonpil busts in his shorts.

 

✧♡

 

“Are you scared?” Mina teases, watching Jihyo get ready for bed. Jihyo glances over at her and squints, making a face. “Are you serious?! It wasn’t even that scary.”

“An axe murderer killing university students isn’t _scary_?”

“It was cheesy,” Mina laughs, towelling off her hair. “I thought it was just goofy.”

“I don’t know. I hope the kids are okay. Do you think they’ll be able to sleep?”

“I don’t think they’re going to sleep yet. They’re probably gonna be up for a while yet,” Mina said. She tosses the towel aside and walks past Jihyo to climb into bed. Jihyo climbs into bed after putting the curl in her bangs, turning off the light. “Mm. I don’t know. They’ll be okay. Are you really scared, Jihyo?”

“Pfft. No.”

“So you’ll be okay if I go downstairs and crack open a cold one with the boys?”

“Don’t leave!” Jihyo whines, and Mina smiles in the dark. “You had a beer. You’ll be hungover something fierce tomorrow.”

“I’m not soft like you,” Mina says as she gets comfortable. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Don’t go. Just stay here with me,” Jihyo murmurs softly, reaching for Mina.

“Scaredy cat.”

“Crybaby.”

 

✧♡

 

Nayeon went upstairs with Sana around the end of the second film.

Sana was sleepy and sore from laying on the floor, and since she was a little sensitive from having been sun all day when she’s not used to it. Momo is going to go upstairs after she finishes cleaning up after everyone. At the very least she should contribute that, she supposes. She wants to join them for bed because she’s a little tired and honestly all she really wants to do is just lay down with her girlfriends. And maybe get off. No, definitely. Sana looks very good in yellow and black, and Nayeon in blue should be criminal, because she looks insanely gorgeous.

Sungjin and Wonpil come in from their walk around the neighborhood. Momo doesn’t pay them much mind as she folds blankets, humming under her breath. She’s planning her morning. She’d seen something about a museum near by and thought it would be fun to get a group together to go. Hopefully Wonpil wouldn’t come; Nayeon would totally flip. It wasn’t anything; he was a friend and he was smitten by her, but he’d get over it. Everyone did.

“Good night, Momo,” Sungjin said, waving as he walked up the stairs two at a time. Momo waves and assumes she’s alone, so she’s startled to see Wonpil hanging out in the entrance of the common room they’d all been hanging out in.

“Jeez!”

“Sorry! I didn’t, um, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Wonpil said apologetically, cheeks pink. “What are you doing?”

“I’m just trying to get things a little organized. I know there’s a housekeeper but, like, I just feel bad. She’s going to come here to clean and there’s crap everywhere,” Momo laughed, shrugging. “Just trying to make it a little easier for her, that’s all.”

“Oh, I see… do you want help? Cleaning up, I mean,” Wonpil asks, shy as he meets her eyes.

“Uh. No, I think I’ll be fine,” Momo said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I’m good. Thanks, oppa. It’s late. Im almost done in here, anyway.”

“Right. Yeah. Um. Good night, then,” he said softly, waving. “See you tomorrow.”

 

✧♡

 

Momo is relieved to be in the comfort of the room she shares with Sana and Nayeon. Sana is sitting on top of Nayeon and is in the process of taking her sleep shirt off, otherwise nude. Nayeon glances at her and encourages her to shut the door and lock it behind her. Sana smiles and reaches out for Momo, looking down when Nayeon cups her hips.

“What took you so long?” Sana asks as Momo undresses on her way to hem, laughing when Nayeon flips her down into the bed. “I missed you.”

“Hanging out with her little boyfriend,” Nayeon said as Momo joined them properly. Momo ignored her snide comment and leaned in to kiss Nayeon, rubbing their noses together.

Sana rocks her hips gently against Nayeon’s, sighing in relief when Momo kisses her too, giggling as she reached up to brush her hair behind her ears. Nayeon looked at them, enamored. Even if she was a little irritated about Wonpil, she couldn’t be mad when she watched Sana and Momo kiss passionately, all lips and tongue and teeth, desperate and urgent. It was cute. Nayeon helps Sana sit up when their kisses turn into soft little pecks, petting them both gently.

“You jealous?” Momo asks, pulling Sana onto her lap, sitting up against the headboard. Sana lolls her head onto Momo’s shoulder, grinding against Momo’s thick thigh. “It wasn’t a big deal. Maybe he just likes the view,” Momo hums against Sana’s neck, smiling. Sana tugs Nayeon closer, wrapping her arms around her neck, planting soft kisses on her lips and nose and cheeks.

“It’s a nice view. It’s always a nice view,” Sana murmurs softly. “I missed you last night,” she adds, petulant. “I was all by my lonesome.”

“You had a good time anyway, didn’t you?” Momo hummed, kissing her neck as Nayeon’s hands trail up and down her sides, pressing little open mouthed kisses to her chest, ghosting over the swell of her breasts. “It seemed so.”

“I think she did,” Nayeon hummed, tugging Sana back down onto the bed, settling comfortably between her legs. Sana was breathless for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. “I didn’t hear any complaints. Did you have a bad time, Sana?”

“N-no,” Sana sighed. “It—y-you looked so good on—fuck, stop teasing me,” Sana begged, trying to entice Nayeon. She reached down to touch herself, but Momo scooped her wrists, laughing as she looked down at her. “Please!”

“Quiet,” Nayeon warned her gently, rubbing her hip as she nosed between Sana’s thighs. “Don’t make me gag you.”

“I took the gag out of the suitcase,” Sana giggled, arching her back as Nayeon spread her labia open with her thumb and index finger, blowing gently. “Fuck you,” she huffed, kicking out her legs petulantly. “Touch me!”

“Momo?”

“If you can’t keep quiet and stop fussing, I can find ways to keep you quiet and busy,” Momo cooed, syrupy sweet. “Hm? What’s gotten into my baby?”

“Not you. And I bet you won’t,” Sana threatened, squealing when Momo laughed, adjusting her hips over Sana’s face. Sana could die happily. How did Nayeon know? She tries to reach up to pull Momo’s hips down, but Momo stays stubbornly out of reach, tracing her fingers over her dripping slit. “Momo,” she whined, cheeks pink. Sana began crying out sharply when Nayeon began to to touch her properly, diving in between her legs.

“That’s better,” Momo sighed, smiling when Sana’s hands reached up of their own accord to hold Momo’s hips. She laid down carefully over Sana’s body, cuddling up with her as Nayeon ate her out rather messily. Poor Wonpil, Sana thought, pulling Momo’s hips closer to her mouth, spreading her legs to accommodate Nayeon.

 

✧♡

 

The next few days are spent in a bit of a happy blur. They usually stumble downstairs around ten or eleven in the morning for a sleepy breakfast of pancakes and toast or rice and meat, depending on the person who prepared breakfast. They tend to take turns. After that, someone usually cleans up, or tidies a little.

Then, they lounge for a little while before heading down to the beach, the local shops, or museums. It’s always enjoyable. The locals tend to be friendly, helpful, and for the most part there aren’t really any bad experiences. The only slightly touchy moment was when Chaeyoung ate something from a questionable street vendor and had a small stomach bug, but it only lasted for a day and did not, in the slightest sense, curb her enthusiasm for street food. Of course.

The group usually wraps up their day with a late dinner together. There’s free flowing alcohol, bonfire on the beach at times, and all around revelry and nonsense.

About six days into their trip, it rains. And it rains. And then it keeps raining, and it seems, at least to Jihyo and Wonpil, the only people who are awake at the suddenly infernal hour of eight in the morning, that it will keep raining all day. The forecast announces severe thunderstorms; so severe the local beaches are closed to visitors, which means that they’ll probably be stuck home for the day. Jihyo is secretly happy. She’s looking forward to a lazy day in, and really doesn’t mind the idea of just lounging about and baking, wrapping presents, and decorating their Christmas tree.  


✧♡

 

“Well, fuck,” Momo grumbles as she wraps her robe around her body, getting up to shut the balcony door. She hadn’t even closed it last night. The evening before, she had retired early with Sana (Sana faked sick, but all she really wanted was to cuddle and finish their movie). Nayeon was already in the shower, so the girls spent a very calm, quiet evening together. They sat on the balcony and drank wine and spoke, watched the ocean waves gently lap the shore. It was beautiful. Still, Momo frowns as she shuts the door, making a face at the damp marble floor. It’s cold and wet. Wonderful.

“There goes the scuba diving,” Momo murmurs to herself, sighing as she watched a large lightning bolt strike across the sky. She glanced back at Sana and Nayeon, who, of course, wasted no time spreading themselves over the bed. Sana’s thigh hitched over Nayeon’s bare hip, a small smile on her lips as Nayeon nosed at her, moving slightly underneath the sheer sheets.

“Momo?” Sana asks sleepily, picking up her head a little. “Momo?”

“I’m coming, baby, hold on,” Momo says, walking over to the thermostat to adjust the temperature slightly.

“Why is it so cold?”

“It’s raining.”

“In Mexico?” Sana asks, tone dubious as she rests her head on the pillow. “Silly. It’s the beach,” she mumbles, shivering a little. “No rain allowed.”

“It can rain on the beach,” Momo laughs as she climbs back into bed. “What are we gonna do today?”

“Sleep?” Nayeon offers, and Sana nods, reaching for Momo’s hand to hold it.

“Good idea. Let’s just sleep for a little while. I’m sleepy and cold.”

 

✧♡

 

Jihyo isn’t in bed when Mina wakes up, which is really wonderful because Mina gets to go about her morning routine normally, as opposed to shaking and worrying about Jihyo flaunting her nudity, cuddling with her, or her weird sleep moans. That’s a thing Mina didn’t know Jihyo did but was something Jihyo did frequently, apparently. Not moans, per se, but... noises. Pleasured noises, really.

Around quarter after eight, Mina rolls out of bed and heads in for a shower. She still has last night’s makeup on. They got in to bed very late. Jihyo couldn’t sleep and wanted to walk along the coast and Mina wasn’t about to let her go by herself, really, so she joined her. They spent their walk talking about everything and nothing all at once and Mina has never wanted to kiss Jihyo more. It was awful.

Jihyo flopped right into bed after their walk and Mina was so tired that she followed suit, but it meant that she was now all icky and sticky from last night. In the shower, Mina is thorough. She washes her hair with Jihyo’s shampoo and doesn’t notice until it’s too late because she took her contacts out late last night and she doesn’t wear her glasses in the shower, obviously, but it’s a happy mistake. Jihyo smells like sunshine, jasmine and bergamot and something citrusy. It’s nice. She conditions her hair, singing happily in the shower. She then shaved her legs, armpits, tidies around her bikini line, doing her best. She might go for another wax next week, maybe...

Mina doesn’t leave the shower until she’s satisfied, happy and clean. She brushes her teeth, towel dries her hair with a white towel, then walks out of the bathroom in a robe. She pulls on a shirt she digs out of one of the drawers. It’s Jihyo’s. But it looks good on her, Mina notes, shimmying the loose jean shorts up her hips. She wonders if Jihyo will notice.

 

✧♡

 

Nayeon sighs as she sinks into the bed, glancing underneath the blanket. Momo and Sana have have both got a hand up her shirt. Sana is nosing at her breast, sleepy, and Momo is just playing with Nayeon’s skin, fingers skirting over it gently, lightly. It’s comforting.

 

✧♡

 

Tzuyu scowls at the wrapping paper, hacking at it with the scissors angrily. She should have gotten it wrapped at the store, professionally. And she would have, but the purchase in and of itself is questionable, and she doesn’t want to make it a thing but Chaeyoung is so hard to shop for and all Tzuyu had wanted to do was buy her something decent, something nice, and maybe it was a little over the budget but whatever, anyway. It’s fine.

Tzuyu blows her dark hair out of her face and tries again, wrapping the slender box slowly in the shimmery gold paper, fastening it properly with clear tape. Her fourth attempt looks better now, really, and the bow attached makes it look even better. She sighs in relief, slides it in one of the drawers of the bedside table, and decides to head downstairs in search of Chaeyoung and breakfast. Something smells delicious, spicy and smoky. Tzuyu’s stomach grumbles as she heads down the stairs, shirt slipping down her shoulder slightly.

 

✧♡

 

The rainy day indoors is spent decorating the Christmas tree, putting presents underneath it, and stuffing stockings. Of course, this was all to the backdrop of tacky Christmas music accompanied with hot chocolate and matching sweaters. Of course.

It’s nice and all, but Momo is ready to get back to the beach, and is relatively pleased when the following morning dawns clear, bright, and muggy. She starts her day off with a run along the coastline in shorts, t shirt, and some tennis shoes.

She’s so happy to get out of the house.

It’s a little much to be with everyone all day, so she’s happy to have some alone time. It’s necessary. Sometimes she just needs time to herself. Momo is sure everyone does. She loves spending time with Sana and Nayeon, but she’s used to them. She’s not used to everyone else, and she finds herself getting overwhelmed with being in such close quarters with everyone for so long. It was really starting to take its toll.

Sana loves people. She craves attention and loves having it from multiple sources of people at the same time. She literally gets off on it. She’s an exhibitionist. And so is Momo, but she feeds of Nayeon and Sana’s attention. It doesn’t matter if it’s coming from everyone else, not really.

Momo returns in time for a shower in the downstairs bathroom. She changes into a scalloped cup bikini top, matching bottoms, and a sheer white cotton romper. She flips her brown hair up into a loose ponytail, excited for the day. It’s time for another beautiful day lounging next to the sea, swimming, and checking out the locals. Everyone here is infernally pretty, legs that go on for days, supple, smooth skin kissed by the sun in every shade imaginable, sepia and taupe and gold, ochre and russet and gorgeous. Everyone is friendly, everyone is giggly and Momo loves her girlfriends, of course, but the locals always serve to remind her of how much she loves girls, too.

 

✧♡

 

“Cuanto... uh? Yo... yo quiero...” Sana struggles, squinting a little at her guide book. Momo can’t help smiling. Sana has a large floppy straw hat on her head she bought on their second day on the way home. She’s brightened it up with a red ribbon around it, dangling prettily. It’s adorable and very “Sana”. “Momo, help me!”

“You’re saying it right,” Momo says, nodding at her as she peers into the book with her. Sana bats her eyelashes at her from behind her round glasses. She forgot her contacts. It’s cute. Everything Sana does is ridiculously cute. “Go ahead.”

“H... hel... _helado_?” Sana asks, tilting her head to the side. “Ice cream?” she tries, unsure of herself or if she sounds like she’s even making any sense. She’s trying her hardest. It’s endearing. “Dos... ice cream! Por... pour? Por favor?”

The elderly man pushing the ice cream cart smiles at her effort and nods. Sana points out the flavors they would like, smiling sheepishly. She gets strawberry, of course, and Momo tries the mango flavor. It’s surprisingly sweet. She’s gotten into mangoes on this trip. They’re a popular fruit here, and Nayeon said they make her taste good, so... well. There’s that. Momo and Sana pay the man, who smiles at them and wishes them a good day before continuing his trek down the boardwalk, chiming his little bell to get the attention of the passerby.

“I want to go out tonight,” Sana says as she licks the cone when ice cream drips down the side. “There are a lot of clubs and stuff nearby. Let’s go to one!”

“A club?” Momo scrunches her nose up in distaste. She wants to get away from people, not socialize even more with them. Though, it would be an excuse to more or less grind up on her girlfriends in the dark in tight clothes. She could see the appeal, but she’d really rather not.

“Yeah! I wanna go out! Isn’t that the best part of vacation? Or maybe... maybe we can have a house party!” Sana asks. It isn’t like they haven’t made friends here. “Won’t that be cool?”

Dahyun and Jeongyeon getting pretty good at this volleyball thing, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu have picked up surfing, and Mina has spent quite a lot of time haggling at the outdoor markets. Jihyo’s into the intellectual museum scene, so she’s made friends there. Of course Sana’s grown on pretty much anyone they come in contact with, and Momo’s won over the university students who like to jog. They’re mostly dudebros who are totally jacked, but the handful of girls in the group are worth it. They’re nice and sweet and speak slow enough for Momo to understand what they’re saying.

Nayeon isn’t really into anyone. She’s friendly, but hasn’t gotten close to many people. Mostly this is because she spends her time with Sana or Momo, or lounging on the beach catching up on her books. Or glaring at Wonpil, which is cute.

“Maybe. That could actually be a good idea,” Momo hums, watching Sana eat her ice cream. They’ve sat down on a bench to rest for a moment and enjoy the passerby, holding hands. It’s nice to be here. Fansites seem to be respecting their privacy because very few pictures have been posted of their travels at all from outside sources and most of them are blurry and not very detailed anyway. “Let’s ask everyone. Maybe Saturday night would be good, since Christmas is next week and all?”

“Ooh, yes. I like that,” Sana hums, smiling at Momo. Momo rubs her thumb against Sana’s cheek, and Sana smiles, leaning her face into Momo’s hand.

 

✧♡

 

Friday night, they have another bonfire on their private sliver of the beach. It’s quiet. The moon glows warmly from behind a wispy veil of clouds. Stars dot the sky beautifully, twinkling here and there. Sungjin has a guitar. Some of the locals have joined them. For the most part, everyone is pretty friendly, and it isn’t because of their status as celebrities, but rather, because people here are genuinely nice and want to hang out. There’s something about the ocean that makes people more open, more vulnerable and willing to share. Sana isn't sure why that is.

Nonetheless, the atmosphere is warm and inviting. They roast marshmallows and drink horchata and brandy and some people dance and others just sit and talk. The moment in and of itself is really lovely and might just be one of Sana’s most favorite memories of this entire trip. She’s cold and Nayeon gives her her chunky red sweater, drapes it around her shoulder and kisses her cheek, pressing a warm mug into her hands.

It’s fun.

Momo is hiding out, somewhere. Sana isn’t sure where she went—she was dancing with the scuba instructor, Agustín, and then splashing around in the cold tide with Dahyun for a little bit. She’s so happy here. She wants to stay here forever.

Sungjin starts strumming a slow, delicate song, sensual and stirring. Sana wants to find Momo or Nayeon, but Nayeon finds her first. She doesn’t mind. It’s close to midnight, but it’s breezy, balmy, humid. The scuba instructor is laying on the sand with his head propped up on a log, singing something that sounds warm and romantic.

“Let’s dance,” Nayeon says, wrapping her arms around Sana and pulling her close. “Mm?”

“People are watching,” Sana laughs as Nayeon nuzzles close to her. Sana can’t help giggling as they dance, slowly moving together under the rising moon.

“So? You’re my girlfriend. We’re on vacation. You said I had to relax. I’m relaxing,” Nayeon hums, lips brushing against her temple. “No one even cares, anyway.”

Sana glances around and sure enough, people really don’t seem to notice or care. Some people are dancing. Others are laying down and talking. A small group is playing a drinking game. Jihyo and Mina are walking towards the boardwalk. Sana sighs into Nayeon’s arms, closing her eyes as they dance together. It’s really nice. She missed Nayeon today—she’d spent most of her day with Tzuyu surfing and Nayeon and Momo were left to their own devices which was fine, but she spent most of her day missing them both terribly.

“How was it today?”

“Good. Momo and I made out at the museum,” Nayeon laughs, spinning Sana. “And we did some shopping. I bought us a nice picture for the apartment. It’s cute.”

“Mm.”

“The museum was really nice. They had a really nice Kahlo exhibit. Thanks for recommending it.”

“I know you like naked women. That’s really why you wanted to go.”

“You’re one of my favorite naked women,” Nayeon hums, kissing her jaw, and Sana squirms, cheeks flushing. “It’s true.”

“Is it?”

“Of course. Those paintings aren’t real. You are, and I rather happen to like what I see,” Nayeon murmurs, hand slipping over Sana’s hip. She squeezes Sana’s cheek and Sana whines softly. She doesn’t care for being teased.

“Prove it.”

“Yeah? Should we get Momo?”

“If you want. I... did, um... you packed the, uh, the thing, right? We have the house to ourself for a little bit.”

“What thing? I brought a lot of things,” Nayeon hums, tone teasing. “We emptied out the whole toy box. Save for the gag, apparently.”

“Really? Oh,” Sana laughed softly, a soft blush painting her cheeks. “Okay. We can go—“

“You still haven’t told me what you want me to do,” Nayeon protests, pulling Sana close to her body. “You can tell me.”

“I want... you know. I want you to, um. I want, ah... you know!” Sana splutters, soft. “I... with the thing, Nayeon! Don’t make me say it,” Sana whines, petulant. “I... um. I want... I want you, um, to do... stuff to me? You know what I want,” Sana huffed. “We have the whole house to ourselves. I want you guys to fuck me. I’m not asking for a lot.”

“Brat.”

“You can fuck it out of me,” Sana teases as the song ends, tugging Nayeon along.

 

✧♡

 

They don’t really get very far, unfortunately. By the time Sana’s on her knees in front of Momo, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are bouncing around downstairs, loud and excitable. Sana decides she’s going to go for it anyway, and is in the middle of lapping at her clit when the boys slam the door downstairs, laughing about something or another and calling out to see who’s home. The mood is kind of spoiled, by then, but Nayeon promises to make it up to Sana, which is a comfort.

 

✧♡

 

“No.”

“I think it’ll be cute if we wear couple outfits!” Sana whines, flopping onto the bed as she watches Nayeon get dressed in the doorway of the bathroom. “Come on!”

“Why am I going to wear a sweater with reindeer on it? Who the fuck do I look like?”

“Someone who loves and supports the love of their life,” Sana huffs, rolling a little to get a better view of Nayeon bending over. She’s criminal, really. Sana sighs, longingly, glancing over at Momo, who’s walking around in a pair of underwear and looking for a bottle of lotion she’d bought the evening before at the flea market. “C’mon. Nayeon’s gonna do it.”

“Because she’s pussy whipped.”

“And you aren’t?” Sana asks, watching Momo pull a snug undershirt on. Her nipples press through the material and Sana clenches her thighs together. Later, Nayeon promised. Not now. Ever since they almost got caught a few days ago, Nayeon is hesitant to let them do much of anything when people are up at home, which limits their playtime, so Sana has had to get creative. It’s earned her a spanking for later, but it was worth it.

(Nayeon was all like, behave, but maybe Sana hadn’t, and maybe they’d gone on a walking tour of the inner city and she hadn’t worn any underwear. In her defense, it was hot as hell outside, and had Momo or Nayeon let her get off in the shower like she wanted to, she wouldn’t have to tease them like this. She flashed Nayeon at the restaurant, and Nayeon was flustered. She did eat her out in the bathroom of a crowded restaurant, but Momo thought she should have been punished for being so bratty. Hm. It’s worth it.)

“Not enough to look like a baby.”

“You’re my baby. Are you telling me you don’t think these sweaters are cute as hell? I think they’re kitschy.”

“I think we should wear them. They’re, like, nice, you know? They’re sweet,” Nayeon comments, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “I think they’re thoughtful. Even if they’re a little corny.”

 

✧♡

 

Jihyo shakes the box as she looks over at her friends, unwrapping her gifts happily. They’ve taken pictures together to post for the fans later, they’ve posted their holiday messages on their various social media accounts, and now, they’re opening presents. So far, the gifts have been relatively tame and sweet. Momo had bought Sana a gift that Sana wouldn’t show anyone, but made her cheeks red and made her throw a pillow at her. It was cute, the way she nosed at Nayeon and kept the small gift bag close.

Jihyo thinks they’re sweet. Whatever it was couldn’t be that bad, anyway. It was probably just expensive.

The exchanges were mostly cute. Jihyo has made mental notes of who gave whom what--the gifts kind of revealed who had given it in the first place, which made things easier to figure out--and has narrowed down her potential exchange mates to be Jeongyeon, Mina, or Sungjin. She doubts that it would be Jeongyeon, given the way the box has been carefully wrapped. She undoes the ribbon carefully, shaking the box as she looks around the room to see who looks guilty or curious. She glances at Mina, who’s sitting next to her and pulling at a loose thread on her t shirt, but seems otherwise unaffected and uninterested in the proceedings.

She reads the fancy black script on the pink box, confused. Agent Provacateur? What in the world? She shakes the box again, taking the lid off slowly.

“Oh, it’s lovely!” The first item that greets her is a carefully folded silk robe, red with bell sleeves and soft, decadent. She holds it up with a smile, disregarding the other two items in the box. “Who got it? Was it you?” she asks Sungjin, smiling softly at him. “Thank you!”

“Uh… no,” Sungjin says awkwardly, clearing his throat. “I, um, I had someone else. Sorry!”

“Oh, don’t be shy! It’s okay. I like it!”

“It really wasn’t me,” Sungjin explains, shrugging sheepishly. All the guys have gone, and the only person really left is Mina, but—

“It, uh, it was me,” Mina confesses quietly, tugging on Jihyo’s sleeve. “I, um, you were saying you needed a new robe, so…”

“Oh,” Jihyo says, surprise evident on her face. “Really? Oh. Well, thanks! I like it. It’s really nice, even though you went over budget.” Mina can only manage a simper, cheeks flushing as Jihyo nudges her and sets the robe back in the box. She’s thankful that Jihyo either hadn’t noticed the lingerie, or hadn’t said anything about it. It was bad enough to have people whistling and making comments about it. And at least Jihyo hadn’t made it weird, either.

 

✧♡

 

“Twenty bucks says they're totally going to do it,” Sana murmurs conspiratorily to Momo as her girlfriend hands her some punch, bopping to the heavy beats of the song playing over the speakers pumping music throughout their villa.

They’ve decided to throw their house party tonight, just because it was a night that worked well for most of the people they met. The house is sprawling full of people, friends of friends, a couple of other idols who were vacationing nearby, and just people they’ve met and have invited. The nice thing is that it’s just a fun party, no tension, no awkwardness, and Sana is happier for it. They’re leaving the day after tomorrow, seeing as they have to be back in Seoul for a high profile New Year’s showcase and party. Still, this is a pretty nice way to kiss Mexico goodbye, she supposes.

Ever since this morning, there’s been an interesting sort of tension between Mina and Jihyo. Its cute, really, the way they circle around one another, giggling and laughing. Sana, personally, has been waiting for this development for months. They’re adorable.

“I don’t think so. They’re, like, too shy. I think, if anything, a kiss?” Momo hums, dancing a little in the dark corner they’ve found themselves in. They spot Nayeon across the room, talking to Dahyun and laughing over a row of shots. Nayeon’s going to get hammered, and Sana looks forward to it, because she’s rather fond of tipsy Nayeon. She’s cute, clingy, and just a little bit possessive.

“Hm. Maybe.”

As they discuss what they think might be going on between Mina and Jihyo, Wonpil makes to approach Momo.

At first, Sana found it endearing. Wonpil is a nice, goofy guy, sweet, really, but his crush on Momo is a little annoying. He all but comes in his boxers every time Momo so much as breathes near him, and Sana has really tried not to give it much mind because it’s not like he’ll ever have much of a chance with Momo, anyway. Nayeon has more or less spent most of the time they spend in his vicinity squinting at him, making quiet comments, and glowering.

But now, Sana is inclined to agree with Nayeon, and finds Wonpil’s crush on Momo unsavory, really. It’s irritating.

“Fun party, right?” he asks, sipping at his beer. He’s fumbling, like a baby deer. It could be cute, maybe, if Sana squints, but Sana isn’t in the mood to excuse his fumbling, social awkwardness any longer.

“Yeah,” Momo comments. Her hand is resting in the small of Sana’s back, rubbing small circles into her bare skin. All she’s wearing is a crop top and a criminally tight pair of shorts. It’s one of Nayeon’s favorite outfits on Sana, and Momo’s too. Sana isn’t appeased. Momo thinks it’s funny. Of course she does. “Are you having a good time?”

Wonpil nods and sips his beer again, gnawing on his inner cheek.

“I, um, I really like this song? It’s, uh, it’s cool!”

“Yeah, I like salsa. It’s a little hard to pick up but it’s fun once you know what you’re doing, kind of,” Momo nods, swaying her hips a little. “It’s fun.”

“Do you want, um, I picked up a couple of steps, last week, so, um--did you want to dance?” Sana rolls her eyes as she sips her drink, but it goes ignored as Momo laughs, bashful and shy.

“I’m flattered, really, but I--”

“I’ll dance with you, hyung! Come on!” Sana offers, letting go of Momo and passing her her margarita. “You can teach me. I’m not very good but I learn quickly!” Sana says, smiling at him. It’ll piss Nayeon and Momo both off, but at least it means Wonpil won’t be all on top of Momo like he was probably planning on.

 

✧♡

 

The night ends sweetly. The girls manage to sneak out of the party for a walk on the beach that may or may not end up with them making out behind a sand dune and stumbling back home sometime around three in the morning. They shower together and fall into bed, sleep all day, and spend the afternoon and evening packing and taking pictures with a polaroid. It’s mostly for their own amusement, sweet memories of kisses on the balcony, dancing around the room to Agustin Lara, and in various states of dress and undress.

And so, their trip to Acapulco ends as amazingly as it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally rewrote this chapter like 6 times that's why it took me forever! thank you for hanging around. also, about 1 month ago, somebody thought it would be a great idea to steal my fic and repost it on another site, which really hurt me because i put a lot of time and energy into my fics, and i only ever post them here, and occasionally on my blog. if you see my work reposted anywhere, please don't hesitate to let me know!   
> title credit goes to maria bonita by agustin lara. it's a really beautiful song, and the natalia lafourcade cover of it is amazing and inspired this chapter.  
> anyway, yell at me about likey on twitter @ sunnynayeon and on tumblr @ nayeonnies thanks love y'all xo


	8. lust for life (hot like july forever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with sub nayeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back by popular demand, sub nayeon has finally come through!!! enjoy y’all.

  
“Tell me what you want.” 

The words hang heavily in the warm, comfortable air between Momo, Sana, and Nayeon. Sana is sipping from a mug of steaming chamomile tea slowly, quiet as she watches Nayeon curiously. Momo simply stares at Nayeon, expression curious and quiet, which is an odd combination for her. Nayeon finds her hard to read, and simpers under the intensity of it all.  
  
“You _know_ ,” Nayeon says, bashful as she drums her neat, short nails against the surface of their wooden table slowly, trying to find a way to channel her nervous energy. Sana likes them short. Momo just doesn’t like her  nails to be bitten to the quick. She bites her lip and Sana makes a face, prompting her to stop. “I don’t know why we’re even having this conversation.” 

Her round cheeks flush suddenly, deep pink as she meets Sana’s eyes. Sana simply smiles over the rim of her mug, giving Nayeon an encouraging look as she takes another sip of her tea. Licking her lips, Sana sighs, leaning back into her chair. 

“You know why,” Sana says with a frown, sipping her coffee.

“Don’t be coy,” Momo murmurs, clearing her throat. “Answer the question.”

“It’s silly,” Nayeon tries again, looking away, down at the table. “We don’t have to. Like. Let’s just—experiment. Let’s wing it!”

Momo chews her bubble gum slowly, tapping the black ballpoint pen against the blank notebook, her eyes scanning the scene before her. She blows a bubble, lets it pop, and licks her lips slowly as Nayeon rattles on about what she’s interested in trying and exploring. Nayeon’s cheeks grow more and more pink, burning brightly as she fidgets, chews her bottom lip, plays with her hair. She’s fidgeting, nervous, laughing sheepishly.

“But I mean, you know, we should just—uh, wing it.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, and I know you know it’s a bad idea, don’t you?” Momo asks, tone soft, smoldering as she begins chewing her gum again, eyes half lidded. Those are her bedroom eyes. She’s seen them often, but usually not under these circumstances. Her eyelashes are long and soft, fan out as she tilts her head and looks at Nayeon with half lidded eyes. Nayeon could swim in them.

Nayeon isn’t usually on the receiving end, which makes her feel even more unsettled. She isn’t in control here, and she’s  _always_ in control. 

It feels strange, having the tables turned this way.   
  
Momo thinks it’s about damn time Nayeon let go a little. This discussion is long overdue for all of them. She’s wanted to bring it up for a while, but Sana would always change the subject, and Nayeon would laugh it off. It seems things have changed now, and Momo is quite pleased.    
  
Sana always bristles at the idea of dominating Nayeon, or at least she _did_ ; now that they’re actually talking about it, she seems to be coming around to the idea of maybe trying it, as long as she’s sure she won’t be hurting Nayeon.    
  
And Nayeon? She’s just trying to keep her composure while Momo rattles kinks off the list Nayeon had written as dryly as she would items off a grocery list.    
  
Anyone who happened to glance in at them through the window of their shared townhouse would assume they’re sitting down to discuss dinner, maybe plan another vacation or a surprise party. They’d never guess they’d be negotiating kinks, producing a stuttering, flushed Nayeon, curious Sana, and pleased Momo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sana supposes she really doesn’t mind always being submissive. She’s never been a very overbearing, assertive, dominant person, for starters, and being the submissive partner comes easily to her. Sana likes being taken care of, not always having to be in control, complacent. She isn’t very good at being in control, is the thing. She spirals, more often than not, and would rather avoid it if she can. So she relinquishes control. Momo and Nayeon take care of her, anyway, and it’s fine.

Sana doesn’t know why people are so obsessed with it, always being first, always having their way, calling the shots… it’s just—it’s so draining. Sana has always seen it that way. And anyway, she’s always had a rather submissive personality, always been more of a follower than a leader in almost every sense of the phrase. There isn’t anything wrong with that, really.    
  
There’s a certain freedom in allowing herself to be passive, allowing someone else to take charge. She can just be herself, peacefully, no pressure, no high expectations. It’s a good time. She’s spoiled terribly by Momo and Nayeon, and she really likes it, being babied, cooed at, treated softly and tenderly with occasional exceptions.

So she can see why Nayeon likes it, Sana thinks as she tilts her head to the side, looking down at Nayeon. There’s a thrill, Sana muses, hand sliding over her lover’s bare thigh. Nayeon looks at her pitifully, and Sana simply frowns. 

The day had started, of course, as all things involving Nayeon do: innocently enough.

 

 

  
  
  
  
Sana had been looking forward to being the special guest MC for one of her favorite variety shows. She’d been invited as a host a special episode. It was so popular that Sana  was genuinely surprised she was even asked. The episode in particular featured a question and answer session, a rookie group, and some other interesting games and skits.

Their group had been featured on this show in particular once shortly after their debut, as most new groups were. But this is different. That has been a small, 2 minute segment that Sana hardly remembers. Now, Sana had been invited for the whole program! She couldn’t believe it.

Sana was mildly nervous, but confident in herself and her ability to do well. She hoped, anyway. Momo had given her a gentle pep talk. Nayeon had even made her breakfast in bed, even though she almost burned the kitchen down in the process. It was the thought that counted to Sana. She made pancakes and arranged strawberries on them with whipped cream and syrup. It’s a little messy, but they eat together—Nayeon kisses whipped cream off her nose and Momo steals a strawberry on her way down to warm up the car.

The morning goes fine. Momo even drops her off at the studio on her way to dance practice for their upcoming single. Nayeon stays home because she’s feeling unwell. In retrospect, Sana suspects this is only a pretense.

Sana has nothing to suspect at the time, anyway. She has more important things to be worried about. Her manager said she’d be recording for about four hours for the program. They would only air about one hour or so, with a few bloopers. If all went well, she would be finished with enough time to eat dinner with Mina, Jihyo, and Chae. Momo didn’t care for the restaurant they would be going to, and Nayeon planned on doing a mukbang later with Tzuyu and Dahyun, anyway, so Sana would be going alone. Momo was going to try to make it in time for the mukbang, but she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to. If all went well, Sana would be joining her too.

 

 

  
Filming the program isn’t a problem. 

Sana is naturally clever, charming, and goofy. Hosting television programs, or having a starring role on them, comes easily to her, and works well with her happy, fun personality. She likes to have fun and isn’t afraid of poking fun at her fellow hosts in an innocent, sweet way. She only messes up her lines once or twice, but she still enjoys herself. This is just a cursory taste of acting. Sana makes a note about asking her manager about auditioning… maybe she could do a web series or have a small role on some tiny show. Maybe her manager can call some friends this week and see if there is anything coming up that Sana can try out for.

Sana enjoys her day, even during the small hiccups. 

The problems come in between the filming of different segments, because of _course_ they do.

 

 

 

At first, Sana doesn’t pay her vibrating phone any mind. Her phone is always going off. Her manager usually holds on to it, but her manager’s not here, and in any event, it doesn’t phase her. Sana ignores the irritating buzzing coming from her cardigan pocket, or does her best to. 

She’s busy. Momo and Nayeon _know_ that, and so do the rest of the girls. They wouldn’t call or text her unless it was an emergency, anyway. It’s probably Mina looking for advice on how to eat Jihyo out. It’s not rocket science. Lips, meet pussy. It’s that simple. But Mina was a perfectionist, and had heard—from Momo, most likely—that Sana was the best of the best when it came to eating pussy. Which, well. 

It’s true, but Sana doesn’t have time to teach Mina about the intricacies of oral sex. At least not right now, anyway.

Still, Sana does become concerned when her phone keeps vibrating, and takes advantage of the first break to see what the problem is. 

To her surprise (and chagrin), she has a series of new texts and a missed call from Nayeon. Worried, she peeks at the texts. She doesn’t have much time, after all, and is startled. Nayeon hardly ever texts, first of all, so when she does, there’s usually something going on. Sana almost falls from the stool she’s sitting on, startled and shocked. She hides her phone, careful to lower the volume and hide it from prying eyes or cameras.    
  
**bunny:**  i’m bored :(   
sanaaaaaaaa >:( come play with me   
sana :( i don’t feel good. come take care of me! momo is out with chae n she’s not answering :(    
>:( FINE :( i didn’t want it to be this way   
(1) new photo   
  
The picture in question is what startles Sana. Nayeon is laying down on their bed wearing an outfit that is more straps and lace than actual clothes. Sana knows Nayeon had gone out to buy some new clothes a week or so ago, but she had been so secretive upon her return that Sana assumed it must not have been anything too exciting. Clearly, she was wrong. Nayeon’s all but bursting out of the bra, dusky nipples peeking through the material. Her legs are crossed, thighs covering one another, but the black material cuts across her abdomen in a striking, interlaced pattern. 

Sana squints, and sends Nayeon a text telling her to cut it the hell out. As much as she likes it, she can’t focus on that right now.

And so, Sana continues filming for the day. 

 

 

Apparently, so does Nayeon. It doesn’t matter how much Sana tells her to cut it out, or that she’s busy, or that she’s in deep trouble when Sana finally gets back home. Nayeon doesn’t care. There’s the video of Nayeon in one of Sana’s sheer dressing robes, fondling her breasts. And then Nayeon’s deep throating a dildo, because of course she fucking is. Sana’s partial to the one where Nayeon’s grinding on their pillows like no tomorrow, though she almost gets caught watching it by an intern. It’s a close call.    
  
All in all, Sana spends the rest of her day rattled, all because Nayeon was feeling particularly bratty. This would not do, not at all.

  
  
  
“Don’t fucking _move_ ,” Sana hisses quietly, flipping up the fabric of Nayeon’s silk teddy. The neckline is deep, but the material itself is snug, hugging her breasts gently. Nayeon huffs petulantly, kicking her legs out. Her socks are fuzzy, yellow with white dots, and bunch up at her ankles, having slipped down with the the tousle of Sana more or less manhandling her girlfriend in attempt to get her to just settle. 

Sana doesn’t know how Nayeon made it through the mukbang. Momo couldn’t make it because she stayed late at the studio. Tzuyu was under the weather, and so it was just Sana, Dahyun, and Nayeon. It only lasted about an hour, and as soon as Dahyun was gone, Nayeon was ripping off clothes and running before Sana could get a hold of her.

Nayeon gets so damn squirmy, wriggling around and seeking friction. Sana frowns, stilling her hips. There’s a freckle on the back of Nayeon’s left thigh Sana loves. It’s adorable. Everything about Nayeon is adorable. It’s her favorite, and Sana lets her hand graze against it until Nayeon tries rocking against her knee, panting softly.

“ _Don’t_. I know what you’re thinking about. You think you’re going to get off, don’t you? Humping my knee like the bad girl you are. I know you better than you might think. You’re not fooling anyone.”

She leans down as she speaks, her lips ghosting the shell of Nayeon’s ears as she brushes her soft, dark hair behind them. Nayeon used Momo’s conditioner. Sana smiles, humming under her breath. Nayeon hates anyone using her things, but Nayeon always uses theirs. Sana and Momo don’t mind because there’s usually enough to go around, and they share everything anyway. Still, the irony makes her laugh.

Nayeon is silent, squirming as she takes a breath. Her cheeks are a soft, rosy pink, her breath leaving her ruby lips in soft, breathless pants. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips before she bites down on her bottom lip, shifting her hips on Sana’s lap again. Sana squints, glaring at Nayeon in irritation. Or she tries to be irritated, anyway, but Nayeon looks so cute like this, all wanton and wanting and perfect.    
  
“I asked you a question. And I told you to stay still, damn it! Cut it out,” Sana reprimands, widening her legs slightly to move her knee away from Nayeon. Nayeon whines at the lack of contact, frustrated as she hangs her head down. “Stop it. Even now, you can’t help yourself, can you?”   
  
“N-No,” Nayeon mumbles, trying to hide her face in her arms, arching her back. Sana can’t help the smile that crosses her face. Even now, Nayeon is devastatingly beautiful and Sana has to resist the urge to pepper her faces in kisses. She looks so pretty, like this, wrapped up like a perfect present. Sana tuts at her and tells Nayeon to move her hands. In a bold move, Nayeon reaches up to try to tug the neckline of Sana’s dress down. Sana didn’t wear a bra today, but she can usually go without because most of her clothes are thick enough that no one will be able to tell, anyway.    
  
Sana rolls her eyes and pushes Nayeon’s hands away, trying to tamp down the blush that threatens to suffocate her. 

“Don’t make me tie your hands down, too. You know better,” Sana hisses as she pulls the soft pink material of Nayeon’s underwear over her smooth bottom. It’s peachy and cute, not too big or too small. She’s proportionate, Sana supposes. It’s fun to cuddle with, anyway, and it’s always so warm when Nayeon sits on her face, skin smooth and supple, sensitive when she bites. Sana’s palm stretched out as she smoothed her hand over it, letting the tight material push her bottom up a little. Nayeon sighs as she turns her head to meet Sana’s eyes, almost pleading. “Why am I doing this?”  
  
“I was bad,” Nayeon murmurs, repeating herself when Sana makes a face at her low tone. “But I didn’t _mean_ to be bad! I just—”

  
“What did you do?”   
  
“Don’t—I don’t wanna say it,” Nayeon says softly, suddenly shyly, turning her face away from Sana. She shakes her head, squirming a little. For all her protests, Nayeon is enjoying herself, thighs clenching slightly. “Just  _ do _ it.”   
  
“Where’s the fun in that? Don’t make me ask again, Nayeon.” Sana sighs as she rubs circles into Nayeon’s warm skin, humming softly. Nayeon bucks into her touch, back arching a little more as her eyelashes flutter. She rubs her cheek against the soft material of their blue sheets, cheeks bright pink.   
  
“I, um, I… I wasn’t… I, uh,” Nayeon stammers, clearing her throat. “I wasn’t good, and, um, I did a thing. Maybe a  _ bad _ thing. But I said I was s-sorry!”   
  
“What bad thing?” Sana asks, waiting for Nayeon to explain. But she doesn’t; she whines and kicks out her feet again when Sana pinches her plump right cheek, petulant noises leaving her lips. “We’re playing that game today, then?” Sana sighs as she shakes her head, raising an eyebrow. “Fair enough. This will hurt you more than me,” Sana decided, tone final and resolute. Nayeon must have really been having one of  _ those _ days, moody and bratty. Sana’s favorite, to be sure. “Color?”   
  
“Green,” Nayeon sighs, arching a little more, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth again. “I just wanted you to come home! I really missed you,” Nayeon whines. “I wanted you to play with me.”

“I don’t care about what you want. It’s cute that you think I do, baby. You’re going to count these out. Don’t miss any, okay? I’ll start over if you do.”   
  
Nayeon nods, tense like a bow string until Sana’s hand crashes down on her right cheek. She waits for a minute before she does it to catch Nayeon off guard, and she does, clearly, seeing as Nayeon all but yelps in surprise, almost flying off Sana’s lap.   
  
“One,” Nayeon sighs, bucking up, almost chasing Sana’s hand. “ _Ah!_ ”   
  
“I didn’t want to do this, you know. I had a perfect afternoon planned for us after I came home. A nice bath where we could try out the new vibrator you bought last week. I was going to let you come, too. I really was. So was Momo. It’s bad enough you face timed her with three fingers up your greedy cunt. She called me, you know. Mina and Jihyo almost saw it! Did you know that? But I’m sure you would have liked that, anyway. Too sick for practice my _ass_ ,” Sana huffed, letting her hand come back down again. The impact echos in the room, and Nayeon hiccups as she moans out a soft two. “Does someone who’s homesick spend her day sending her girlfriends nudes?!”   
  
“N-no,” Nayeon sighs, hissing when Sana lays down a flurry of spanks in quick succession, alternating cheeks. “ _Nngh!_ ”   
  
“And yet!” Sana tuts, stopping when she’s reached six. She rubs at Nayeon’s skin for a moment, taking in the sight of her delicate handprints decorating Nayeon’s bottom. “You should really be thanking me, you know? Momo wanted me to use the paddle. I should, but maybe next time. Hm?”   
  
Nayeon shivers at that, kicking her legs out a little. They’d bought a paddle recently, but Nayeon wasn’t much of a fan, which suited it for a punishment since Nayeon seemed to be partial to spankings and enjoyed them more than anyone really should. The one they used before was a little too rough for Nayeon’s taste (it was for Momo, really).

The new one is pretty nice. It has a heart cut out in the middle, and it’s pink, perfect for an effective spanking. It feels good in Sana’s hand, not too heavy, light enough that she can strike effectively. Still, today she’s forgone the paddle in favor of a hands on approach. Nayeon would enjoy the spanking and probably beg to be fucked with the handle, like always, and this was a punishment, not a reward.

“I’ll th-thank you when you make me come,” Nayeon cries, grinding against Sana’s thigh with a huff. 

“This is all you’re getting and you should be grateful for it. You won’t be coming for weeks if it’s up to me. What’s with you today, huh? It’s bad enough you sent us nudes all day,” Sana continues as Nayeon stutters, caught between soft moans and whines, whimpering occasionally. “You had to call me, too? Which toy did you use?”   
  
Sana went to her dressing room during lunch to call Momo about what they should do about Nayeon. As Sana tried convincing Momo to go home and settle Nayeon down, Nayeon had called her, right in the throes of what sounded like devilishly good fun.    
  
“I… it, um, the—ah!”   
  
“Don’t even think about lying to me,” Sana murmurs, fingers slipping down to spread Nayeon’s dripping lips open. “Tell me the truth.”   
  
“The… God, it was the pink one! The vibrator,” Nayeon cried, trying to tilt her hips towards Sana’s hand. Sana hums softly, pulling her fingers away, bringing them up to inspect curiously. It’s sticky and clear and it smells like Nayeon. She wipes it on the bedspread, sad that she can’t lick Nayeon clean instead. She would, but she’s trying to be mean, trying to punish her. It’s what Momo and Nayeon wanted, and Sana promised she’d try. To her surprise, she’s enjoying it much more than she anticipated. “I just m-missed you!”   
  
“Awfully demanding tonight. Brat.” Sana rubs her thumb down Nayeon’s wet lips again, laughing sweetly as she watches Nayeon whine and try to cant her hips. “Oh, sweetie. Did you think you were coming tonight?” Sana tuts as she pulls her hand away, this time letting Nayeon lick her thumb. Nayeon, of course, gets carried away, lapping at her thumb wetly, eyes slipping shut as she suckles. She sucks the whole thumb into her mouth down to the joint, swirling her tongue around it obscenely. Nayeon opens her eyes to look at Sana pleadingly. “My baby’s so silly.”

“I can be good,” Nayeon says softly, petulant as Sana pulls her hand away, again, adjusting Nayeon’s underwear carefully. “Sana,” she whines as Sana situates the fabric over her sore bottom. It’s sticky and wet. Nayeon is dripping wet. Sana wants to eat her out but refrains, and hopes Momo will let her eat her out instead. She has to eat someone out today, it’s been a whole day just about and it’s driving her nuts. Maybe they can make Nayeon watch. “Please?”    
  
“I know you can. And you’re going to be really good now, aren’t you? Can you lay down while I get the cream?” Nayeon is petulant, but nods, letting Sana help her lay her down on the bed carefully, laying on her belly. “Color?”   
  
“I’m still green,” Nayeon mumbles as Sana crouches down near her head, kissing her lips gently. Nayeon smiles, wriggling a little as she kisses her twice. She cups Sana’s cheek, albeit petulant. Sana rubs their noses together, smiling adoringly at Nayeon. “Hurry, it hurts. Ow.”   
  
“Okay. I’ll be back in a minute. Just stay still,” Sana promises, brushing Nayeon’s hair back a little. It doesn’t take her long to find the lotion Nayeon usually uses on them when they get spanked. It doesn’t smell like much of anything, not really, but it’s nice because it really does help soothe the irritated skin, and it feels good to have it massaged. She hopes it helps Nayeon, too.    
  
Nayeon hisses and whines and curses as Sana applies the lotion, but seems relieved to have it, in any event. Sana cuddles up to an especially clingy Nayeon when she’s done, letting Nayeon pull the blankets over them as she curls up with her. They kiss for a few moments, light and lingering and soft. Sana ends up on top of Nayeon, pulling away from their kiss first with a sigh. Nayeon smiles up at her, reaching up to play with Sana’s hair tenderly.    
  
“I love you,” Nayeon says sweetly, whispered before she leans up for another kiss. Sana smiles and giggles, rubbing their noses together. “Thank  you.”

“Did I hurt you?”   
  
“Mm, only a little. You don’t hit me as hard as Momo does. It just stings, now. But it felt really good. I really liked it,” Nayeon mumbles into Sana’s neck, wrapping her arms around her. She hitches a thigh aroud Sana’s hip, sighing softly. “Why can’t I come?”   
  
“Momo said she didn’t want you to,” Sana replies, rubbing her hip. “You’re cute when you’re like this, all soft. I like it.”   
  
“‘M always cute.”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
  


  
  


  
Sana smiles as she kisses Nayeon’s nose, brushing her finger over the strap of the gag, tapping the small pink ball with a hum. Nayeon’s brown eyes are shiny and soft as she follows Sana’s and Momo’s movements. The strap is soft and pink, settles nicely against her cheek. It’s taut without being tight. Sana is able to slip two fingers in comfortably, and nods to herself, satisfied. This should be _good_.    
  
“Okay? Not too tight?”   
  
Nayeon nods her head affirmatively, sighing softly as she tries to speak, but her efforts are, obviously, futile. Her chest heaves, blue material of her bra keeping her breasts upright. They all but strain out, pink nipples straining against the thin, sheer material. Her hands are firmly tied to the arms of the chair with black ribbons. In her left hand, she has a small, pink jelly  ball that fits comfortably between her fingers. She squeezes it, assuring herself of its presence.    
  
“If you need to stop, drop the ball,” Momo reminds Nayeon as she checks the vibrations on the egg in her hands. She changes the batteries with a pleasant hum, cocking her hip to the side. The last thing she wants is for the toy to die in the middle of all their fun. “Hm?” Nayeon nods and wriggles a little in the chair, getting comfortable. She’s relatively nude, save for the bra and simple pair of cotton underwear she’s wearing.

“Ready?” Sana asks, tilting her head at Nayeon. Nayeon nods as Sana adjusts the ribbons tying her ankles to the legs of the comfortable chair, legs splayed open. Sana kisses her knee, looking up at her gagged lover. She smiles and rests her head against Nayeon’s knee for a moment before standing up. This should be fun. “I’m so proud of you! You’re doing great!”   
  
“We didn’t even start. She hasn’t  _ done _ anything yet. You’re spoiling her,” Momo chides, making a face. “This is why she always acts out.”   
  
“She’s just so cute! Look at her! I can’t help spoiling her,” Sana protests, kissing Nayeon’s knee gently.  “I love seeing you like this. It’s adorable. _You’re_ adorable. I love you.” Nayeon tries to reply, but it’s muffled because of the gag, again. She drools a little, embarrassed. Sana leans up to kiss her stretched cheek, rubbing her jaw gently.    
  
“You’re going to be a good girl, aren’t you?” Momo asks Nayeon, the shoulder of her silk robe slipping down her shoulders. Nayeon nods, and Momo kisses the top of Nayeon’s head before helping Sana up off the floor. Sana fixes Nayeon’s hair, adjusting the ribbon with a small smile. “Put on a show, baby. I know how much you like showing off.”   
  
Nayeon keens when Momo rests the vibrator against her folds, writhing. Momo simply smiles before turning it on.

  
  
  


“We don’t  _ have  _ to go,” Momo says encouragingly, but Nayeon shakes her head as she fixes her lipstick in the elevator. “We can still turn back. We—”

“No, I’m fine. It’s a party! It would look weird if we didn’t come,” Nayeon dissents, tutting. “I promise.”

Taeyeon was throwing a party at her loft to celebrate the successful release of a single—she had, of course, extended an invitation to all  _ nine _ of them but it had come to Nayeon first. Of course. She knew that Taeyeon just wanted to have her all alone, all to herself, put the moves on her again… but things are different now. Nayeon has Mina and Sana by her side and she won’t let Taeyeon try to worm her way into her bed again. She wants Taeyeon to see her and  _ know  _ that Nayeon was happy without her—that she had people who loved her and didn’t  _ use  _ her for their own gratification. 

“We don’t have to stay for the whole party,” Sana said, shaking out her wavy hair with a small frown. She had been against this idea from the start, but didn’t want to let Nayeon go to this thing  _ alone _ in case there were scheduling conflicts and  _ none  _ of them could go.

“I know. I’m okay, really! Let’s have fun!” Nayeon cheers, smiling as the elevator doors open and deposit them across the hall from Taeyeon’s luxury penthouse apartment.

  
  
  


Momo is counting down until they can leave and it won’t raise any eyebrows—the party is  _ fun _ and loud and crazy but she just wants to go home and isn’t in the mood to pretend that she doesn’t have a few choice words for Taeyeon or how she took advantage of Nayeon’s naïvety and desire to be wanted and loved, how eager to please she was and how badly she just wanted to  _ belong _ to someone. She sips her drink in a dark corner while Jihyo and Sana play a drinking game with Joohyun and Sooyoung, humming around the rim of her glass, petulant. She wants Nayeon to have fun, of course, and she’s not going to sit here and insist that Nayeon do everything Momo wants, but… she just worries that Taeyeon will  _ mess  _ with Nayeon’s head somehow, say the wrong thing and have Nayeon overthinking and reconsidering  _ everything _ .

Because that’s what happens nine times out of 10, when Taeyeon talks to Nayeon. Nayeon has doubts and all of Momo and Sana’s hard work on their relationship is seemingly undone, unravelled by a lingering hand, a smile, a kiss on her cheek. It’s uncanny and Momo loves Nayeon too much to be comfortable with seeing her suffer because Taeyeon likes toying with her and her feelings. Taeyeon does this shit to her all the time, picks and chooses her words so carefully that they’ll keep Nayeon up for weeks even if they mean  _ nothing _ at all. 

She trusts Nayeon. She does. Despite everything, she knows and believes that Nayeon knows how madly in love Sana and Momo are with her, and she believes that Nayeon loves them back just as much.

And she knows that Nayeon is just—she struggles sometimes, they all do, and her relationship with Taeyeon was so complicated and so tricky, genuinely so. There are still a lot of loose ends there, strange and odd. Nayeon needs closure. Momo knows she does. So she simply watches from a distance, avoids everyone and mopes at not being the center of Nayeon’s attention.

  
  
  


 

 

“Are you going to make faces all night?” Nayeon asks, startling Momo out of her reverie. Momo had been in the rooftop garden. The party eventually spilled out here. Taeyeon had been playing with Nayeon’s hair. Sana was doing belly shots with Jihyo and Mina. Momo felt… odd and she wanted to  _ go  _ but she wasn’t just going to leave her girlfriends, or make them leave, so she went to the roof to get some fresh air. The music up here is mellow. The breeze is fresh. People are spread out, drinking, talking quietly. Some people are dancing. In one corner, people are smoking cigarettes. 

“I’m not making faces,” Momo replies, leaning against the glass barrier as she swirls her soda in its plastic cup. “I’m just tired.”

“Tired or mad?” Momo glances at Nayeon, who simply smiles and reaches for her hand on the railing. Momo curls her fingers around Nayeon’s, quiet. “I missed you downstairs. Our song came on.”

“We don’t _have_ a song.”

“Every song is our song,” Nayeon dissents, drawing closer to her. She winds an arm around Momo’s bare waist, resting her head on her shoulder. “You’re wearing my perfume,” she adds after a beat. The cold tip of Nayeon’s nose drags along Momo’s neck and she shivers. Momo jolts when Nayeon kisses her neck. There are  _ people _ around, peers and trainees and Nayeon is affectionate in public, but never like this. “I have an idea.”

“Hm?”

“Should we go christine Taeyeon’s bathroom? She said the sink is made of pure marble. I wonder how sturdy it is…” 

“ _Nayeon_ ,” Momo laughs, squeezing her fingers. “You’re terrible.”

“I know. You should spank it out of me.”

 

  
  
  
“You okay?” Sana asks, adjusting the straps around her hips. Nayeon squirms on her girlfriend’s thigh, nodding. Momo kisses Nayeon’s forehead before trailing down to her lips, melting into it a little. Nayeon’s lip gloss tasted like strawberries and cream, and Momo loved it.

“You look so _pretty_ , baby,” Momo praised softly, and Nayeon blushed, cheeks matching the bows holding her hair in two equally parted pigtails, straight locks cascading over her shoulders. “Huh?”

“Yeah,” Nayeon whimpered, eyes glassy, tears collecting on her bottom row of lashes. She’s been edged for about three days, give or take, and hasn’t come at  _ all _ . Even when Sana offered to finger her into another astral plane, Nayeon declined. She said she wanted to be  _ good _ , so she would wait the full three days. 

Momo is so  _ proud _ of Nayeon, she can’t stand it. She hiccups on Sana’s lap, thighs clenching when Momo turns off the remote vibe she’d tucked into it a few hours ago, when they’d gone to a showcase practice. Nayeon was such a  _ champ _ , took it so well… Momo feels herself dripping at the thought of using it on Sana next. Maybe.

Momo tugs one of the thin black strap of Nayeon’s bra, watching it slap against her skin, giggling when Nayeon flinches. Sana slicks the thick, flesh tone dildo jutting up from her hips, kissing her Nayeon’s cold, pink nose. She squirts copious amounts of strawberry flavored lube on it, careful. Even for Nayeon, this dildo is pretty thick and a little longer than what they usually use and she’s loathe to hurt Nayeon. 

“ _ Gimme _ ,” Nayeon huffed, grabbing at it with a small whine. 

“Be good, baby. You know better,” Momo says, swatting Nayeon’s ass with a tut. She kisses her cheek and grips her squishy cheek, rubbing her thumb over her skin. “You know how to ask for things.”

“I… can I ride you? Please?” Nayeon asks, tilting her head to the side as she ruts against Sana’s hip, batting her lashes at Sana. Sana kissed Nayeon then, cupping her cheek with the dry part of her hand. “I’ll be  _ really _ good,” she mumbled against Sana’s lips. She can  _ feel _ Nayeon dripping through her underwear, leaving a small wet patch on her wet thigh. 

Sana encourages Nayeon to sit up properly, guiding her hips down. With her other hand, Sana taps the thick head of her cock to Nayeon’s damp lips, toying a little before carefully inserting it. Nayeon’s sighs in relief, eyelids fluttering a little as she sinks down, measured and slow. Sana observes her girlfriend for a moment, gauging her levels of comfort. 

Meanwhile, Nayeon is arching her back and trying to adjust to the thick dildo, cheeks tinting pink in her exertion to stay still and not fight against Sana’s hands, keeping her pinned down. Sana doesn’t want her to over exert herself or go too fast, but she can’t  _ help _ it. She loves being filled to the brim and it feels so  _ good _ —

Nayeon throws her head back onto Momo, reaching for her hand as she begins to bounce slowly on Sana’s lap. Sana doesn’t think she’s ever been so in love with Nayeon than right at that very moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this isn’t super great! i really tried, but sub!nayeon was surprisingly difficult to write. i hope you guys enjoy this and that the next installation doesn’t take nearly as long!


End file.
